La Mision Black
by steffy17
Summary: Secuela de Lecciones Privadas
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Era una leyenda aún antes de graduarse en la Academia, al menos entre sus propios compañeros de clase y los de las clases inferiores. Como primero de su clase podía elegir sus asignaciones, y no le sorprendió a nadie que eligiera entrenarse en jets caza. Todos sabían que el camino más rápido para el ascenso en la Fuerza Aérea era como aviador, y los pilotos de aviones caza, con su inherente glamour, habían sido siempre los más reconocidos. Pero aquellos que conocían a Joe Black, recientemente oficial de la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos, sabían que le importaba un bledo que lo promoviera, él solo quería volar.

Sus superiores tenían dudas sobre su aptitud para los aviones caza, pero ese era el entrenamiento que él había elegido, y decidieron darle la oportunidad. Medía 1.90 metros, casi demasiado alto para un piloto de caza. Estaría bien como piloto de un artillero, pero las dimensiones de la cabina de un caza harían que su acceso fuera ajustado, y según las demandas físicas de la fuerza de gravedad (G), generalmente era mejor encontrar hombres que midieran menos de 1.80 metros y de complexión más delgada. Por supuesto, había excepciones para cada regla, y las estadísticas de la complexión física de los mejores pilotos de aviones caza eran solo unos perfiles generales, no reglas estrictas. Por eso, Joe Black tuvo su oportunidad.

Sus entrenadores descubrieron que, a pesar de su altura, era más que solo competente: era extraordinario. Era aquél "una sola vez en la vida" piloto de jet, el único que estableció las marcas para todos los que vinieran después. Era peculiarmente apto, tanto física como mentalmente, para el trabajo que había elegido. Su vista era mejor que 20-20, sus reflejos eran extraordinarios y su condición cardiovascular estaba tan bien que era apto para soportar mayores fuerzas de gravedad que sus compañeros de entrenamiento. Fue el mejor en las clases de física y aerodinámica. Tenía un toque suave con los controles y siempre estaba dispuesto a pasar horas extras en el simulador de vuelo perfeccionando sus habilidades. Más que todos, tenía la cualidad, que no podía ser enseñada, de "conciencia de la situación", la habilidad de ser consciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor en una determinada situación y ajustar sus acciones de acuerdo a esto. Todos los aviadores tenían que tener esta habilidad en algún grado, pero solo en los mejores estaba altamente desarrollada. Joe la tenía en un grado asombroso. Con el tiempo Joe Black ganó sus alas, era conocido como un "tipo caliente", uno de esos con el toque mágico.

Siendo un Capitán muy joven en la Primera Guerra del Golfo, derribó tres aviones enemigos en _un día_, un logro que, para su alivio, no fue publicitado. Las razones para esto fueron políticas: para asegurarse mejores relaciones públicas con sus aliados, la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos estaba dispuesta a dejar que los pilotos de otros países obtuvieran la gloria. El Capitán Black estaba más que dispuesto a seguir esa política. Había sido mera casualidad, en el segundo día de guerra, que lo hubieran puesto en el medio de la resistencia enemiga más violenta durante la corta duración de las hostilidades. No se había impresionado con las habilidades de los pilotos enemigos. Sin embargo, durante aproximadamente tres minutos el cielo había estado envuelto en una verdadera nube de balas, cuando seis cazas enemigos les habían disparado a él y a sus compañeros.

El final resultó ser una casi indecentemente rápida promoción a Mayor, y Joe Black, tácticamente llamado "Breed"[1], fue reconocido como el más rápido de los rastreadores, un rápido paso en su camino hacia la estrella de General.

Durante la Segunda Guerra del Golfo, el Mayor Black se apuntó otras dos bajas oficiales en combate aéreo y fue designado as. En ese momento, no había modo de mantener sus logros fuera de los medios de comunicación, no era que el Pentágono quisiera hacerlo tampoco, reconocían que tenían una mina de oro para sus relaciones públicas en el apuesto mestizo Americano, quien ejemplificaba todas las cualidades que querían mostrar. Fue hecho Teniente Coronel a los 32 años. Era generalmente reconocido como Breed Black, no había ningún lugar donde no lo conocieran.

* * *

><p>[1] Breed en inglés, significa raza, o casta.<p>


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 1

Era la hembra más hermosa que jamás había visto, rápida, elegante y mortal. Solo mirarla hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido. Hasta estacionada en el hangar, con el motor apagado, daba la impresión de pura velocidad.

El Coronel Joe Black extendió la mano y tocó el fuselaje, sus largos dedos acariciándola con el suave toque de un amante. La oscura cubierta metálica de su estructura era lisa al tacto, lo cual la distinguía de cualquier otro avión caza que hubiera volado, y esa diferencia le encantaba. Sabía que era porque la estructura era de una revolucionaria composición de termoplásticos, grafito y seda industrial, que era mucho más fuerte y flexible que el acero, lo que significaba que podía soportar mucha más fuerza sin romperse en pedazos que cualquier otra aeronave antes construída. Intelectualmente, él lo sabía, pero emocionalmente sentía que era porque tenía vida. No se sentía completamente como metal; quizás por la seda, pero no estaba tan fría al tacto como cualquier otro avión.

A los programas de desarrollo usualmente se les asignaban nombres clave que no reflejaban la naturaleza del programa, así fue como el primeramente denominado SR-71 Blackbird se le había asignado el nombre clave "Oxcart". Esta ave en particular, segunda generación de aviones caza tácticamente avanzados, llevaba el inusual nombre clave de Night Wing, y cuando fuera puesto en producción recibiría alguna designación apropiadamente masculina, como había sucedido con el Aguila F-15 o el Halcón F-16, pero para el Coronel Black ella era "Baby". En realidad, había cinco prototipos, y a todos los llamaba Baby. Los pilotos de prueba asignados al programa bajo su mando se quejaban de que ella –cualquiera de las cinco "ellas" que fueran- nunca funcionaban completamente bien con ellos porque él la había echado a perder para otros pilotos. El Coronel Black les había dirigido su legendaria mirada azul-hielo y replicado, "Eso es lo que todas mis mujeres dicen". Su cara había permanecido perfectamente inexpresiva, dejando a sus hombres en la duda sobre si era la verdad o una broma. Sospechaban que era la verdad.

Joe Black había piloteado un montón de aviones, pero Baby era especial, no por su construcción y poder, sino también por su sistema de armamento. Este era verdaderamente revolucionario. Como director del proyecto, era su responsabilidad realizar las pruebas necesarias para que el avión pudiera comenzar a producirse. Esto asumiendo que el Congreso les daría los fondos necesarios para hacerlo, pero el General Ramey estaba confiado que no sería ningún problema. Por una cosa, la fabricación había entrado en su presupuesto, no como el excesivo fiasco que había sido el A-12 la última década.

Por largo tiempo la tecnología furtiva había restado mérito a la agilidad y poder de los aviones caza, hasta que la llegada del supercrucero había aliviado algunos de los problemas de poder. Baby era a la vez furtiva y ágil, con avance vectorial que la dejaba voltear en forma más cerrada de lo que cualquier avión caza lo había hecho antes, y a altas velocidades. Se desplazaba a Mach 2 y sobrepasaba Mach 3. Y su sistema de armamento usaba disparadores láser regulables, ALF, una tranquila y pequeña sigla para lo que un día revolucionaría la guerra. Black sabía que estaba involucrado en algo que haría historia. Los lásers habían sido usado como miras por algún tiempo, con los rayos guiando a los misiles hasta el objetivo seleccionado, pero por primera vez los lasers iban a ser usados como armas en sí mismos. Los científicos habían finalmente resuelto el problema de hacer manejable la fuente de energía de los lásers y los habían equipado con sofisticadas ópticas. Sensores en el casco del piloto le permitían apuntar a un misil, a un objetivo o a un avión enemigo _en cualquier dirección_, y el regulable sistema de objetivos seguía la dirección de los sensores en el casco. No había forma de que un avión enemigo pudiera escapar; el objetivo tendría que ir más rápido que la velocidad de la luz para escapar al rayo láser, algo imposible que sucediera.

Baby era tan compleja que solamente los mejores de los mejores habían sido asignados a esta fase de su desarrollo, y la seguridad a su alrededor era tan estrecha que hasta una hormiga habría tenido que trabajar duro para entrar al hangar sin la apropiada autorización.

"¿Necesita algo, señor?"

Joe se volvió, cambiando su atención al Sargento de Personal Dennis Whiteside, conocido como "Whitey", quién tenía un encendido cabello rojo, una multitud de pecas y un genio mecánico que rozaba lo milagroso en lo concerniente a los aviones. Whitey consideraba a Baby su avión y soportaba que los pilotos la tocaran solamente porque no podía encontrar una forma de evitarlo.

"Solo verifíquela antes de que vuelva", replicó Joe. "¿No se suponía que tendría que haberse ido hace horas?"

Whitey tomó un trapo de su bolsillo trasero y frotó suavemente el punto donde Joe había tocado el avión. "Había algunas cosas de las que quería asegurarme que estuvieran bien hechas", replicó. "¿La llevará arriba en la mañana, verdad Señor?"

"Sí".

Whitey gruñó. "Al menos usted no la sacude de la forma en que algunos de aquellos muchachos lo hacen", dijo gruñendo.

"Si nota a alguno de mis muchachos tratando a alguna de estas aves con violencia, hágamelo saber".

"Bueno, no es violencia, exactamente. Eso solo que ellos no tienen su toque".

"Es lo mismo, sé lo que digo."

"Sí, Señor".

Joe palmeó a Whitey en los hombres y se encaminó a sus habitaciones. El Sargento lo miró irse durante un largo minuto. No tenía dudas de que el Coronel haría que cualquier piloto deseara morir e ir al infierno para escapar de su ira si alguno de ellos era sorprendido siendo descuidado o estúpido con cualquiera de los prototipos Night Wing. El Coronel Black era reconocido por no aceptar menos que la perfección de sus pilotos, pero al mismo tiempo ellos sabían que valuaba la vida de sus hombres por encima de cualquier otra cosa, y el mantenimiento de las aves tenía que ser de primera, por eso era que Whitey todavía estaba en el hangar mucho tiempo después de que debería haberse ido. Black pretendía lo mejor de todos en este programa, sin excepciones. Un error de mantenimiento en tierra podía llevar a la pérdida de alguno de estos aviones de ochenta millones de dólares, o incluso la muerte de un piloto. Este no era un trabajo para alguien con una actitud displicente.

Cuando Joe caminaba a través de la desierta noche vio una luz en una de las oficinas y se volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el edificio de metal. No objetaba que la gente trabajara hasta tarde, pero también quería que todos estuvieran despiertos y alertas al día siguiente. Había algunos adictos al trabajo asignados al proyecto Night Wings que trabajarían dieciocho horas al día si él no los empujase a irse a casa.

Sus pasos eran silenciosos, no porque estuviera tratando de acercarse sigilosamente, sino porque era la forma en que le habían enseñado a caminar desde que dio sus primeros pasos. Nadie en las oficinas lo habría oído acercarse, de todas formas; el aire acondicionado estaba al máximo, tratando de compensar el tardío calor de Julio, y nunca con el suficiente éxito. Los edificios de metal Quonset parecían absorber el abrasador sol.

El edificio estaba oscuro excepto por una luz en un cubículo a la izquierda. Era una de las oficinas usadas por el equipo de civiles encargado del sistema de objetivo láser, trabajando en el lugar para resolver las fallas que inevitablemente surgían cuando un nuevo sistema era puesto en operación. Joe recordaba que estaba prevista la llegada de un nuevo técnico ese día, para reemplazar a un integrante del equipo que había tenido un leve ataque al corazón la semana anterior. El hombre que había tenido el ataque estaba mejorando, pero su doctor no quería que trabajara en algo que significaba tanta presión, por lo que la compañía había enviado un reemplazante.

Joe sentía curiosidad sobre el reemplazante, una mujer llamada Caroline Evans. Había oído a los otros tres miembros del equipo quejándose de ella, llamándola "La Reina Hermosa", y su tono no había sido de admiración. El equipo podía ser de civiles, pero él no podía permitir que fricciones en el grupo afectaran su trabajo. Si ellos no podían arreglárselas, él tendría que decirle a la gente del sistema láser que reemplazaran a su reemplazo. Quería hablar con cualquiera del equipo que estaba trabajando tarde, saber si la señorita Evans había llegado sin incidentes y exactamente que problema había que hacía que ellos no quisieran trabajar con ella.

Caminó silenciosamente hasta la entrada abierta y se quedó parado durante un minuto, mirando. La mujer en la oficina tenía que ser la mismísima Reina Hermosa, porque estaba condenadamente seguro que no era nadie que hubiera visto antes. La habría recordado si lo hubiera hecho.

Ciertamente, no era ningún problema mirarla. Su postura erguida se tensó lentamente cuando cada músculo de su cuerpo se puso alerta. Había estado cansado, pero repentinamente la adrenalina estaba fluyendo a través de su sistema y todos sus sentidos se agudizaron, de la misma manera en que lo hacían cuando volaba.

Vestía una recta falda roja que terminaba justo sobre sus rodillas. Sus zapatos yacían a un lado de su escritorio, y ella estaba reclinada en la silla, sus pies descalzos apoyados sobre el escritorio. Joe recostó sus hombros contra el marco de la puerta, estudiando sin prisa la suave curva de sus piernas que quedaban expuestas. No tenía medias; el calor hacía que no fueran prácticas. Bonitas piernas. Más que bonitas. Estupendas.

Un fajo de papeles impresos estaba en su regazo, y ella estaba chequeando cada ítem, consultando ocasionalmente a un libro de texto que estaba a su lado. Una taza de pálido té verde humeaba suavemente cerca de su alcance. Su cabello era pálido, peinado recto lejos de su cara en un estilo clásico, y solo lo suficientemente largo para acariciar sus hombros. Podía ver solo una parte de su cara, lo suficiente para notar sus altos pómulos y sus labios llenos.

Repentinamente, quería que ella lo mirara de frente. Quería ver sus ojos, oír su voz.

"Hora de terminar por esta noche", dijo.

Ella salió disparada de la silla con un grito ahogado, el té derramándose en una dirección y los papeles impresos en otra, sus largas piernas volando cuando ella se levantó, enviando la silla girando a través de la habitación hasta que se estrelló contra los archivadores. Ella volteó de cara hacia él, con una mano presionando su pecho como si pudiera calmar el rápido latir de su corazón. Unos muy bien formados pechos, notó él, cuando su mano tensó la tela de su blusa de algodón sobre su cuerpo.

La furia relampagueó a través de su rostro, y desapareció de repente, mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban. "Oh, Dios mío", dijo en un tono calmo. "Es G.I. Joe".

Él captó el delicado matiz de sarcasmo, y sus negras cejas se arquearon. "_Coronel_ G.I. Joe".

"Ya veo", dijo admiradamente. "Un Coronel en pleno vuelo. Y poseedor de un anillo", agregó, señalando su anillo de la academia y usando el menos que elogioso término para un graduado de la academia. "Engañó a un Coronel y robo su insignia, se hizo un fantástico lifting y tiñó su cabello negro, o tjene un patrocinador de mucho peso que lo esta empujando al ascenso".

Él mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo. "Quizás soy malditamente bueno en lo que hago".

"¿Ascenso por mérito?" preguntó ella, como si este fuera un concepto imposible, más allá de toda consideración. "Naaaa".

Él estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres reaccionaran a él de diversas maneras, desde la fascinación a una certera intimidación que rayaba con el miedo, siempre basadas en una conciencia muy física de él. También solía inspirar respeto, sino simpatía. Nada de esto estaba en la expresión de Caroline Evans. Ella no había apartado sus ojos de él ni un segundo, su mirada fija tan firme y aguda como la de un francotirador. Si, eso era, ella lo estaba mirando como a un adversario.

Se enderezó, alejándose del marco de la puerta y le tendió la mano, decidiendo abruptamente poner la situación en el plano profesional y haciéndole saber con quien estaba tratando. "Coronel Joe Black, director del proyecto". El protocolo de servicio establecía que estrecharse las manos era elección de las mujeres, que un oficial masculino nunca debería extender su mano a una mujer primero, pero él quería sentir su mano en la suya y sintió que si le daba la opción, ni siquiera ese contacto le sería concedido.

Ella no vaciló y estrechó firmemente su mano. "Caroline Evans, reemplazante de Boyce Walton en el equipo láser". Dos rápidos apretones y luego retiró su mano.

Como ella estaba descalza, él podía estimar su altura con precisión, aproximadamente 1.65 metros; su cabeza le llegaba justo a la clavícula. La diferencia entre sus alturas no la intimidaba, ni siquiera cuando tenía que mirar hacia arriba para encontrar su mirada. Sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro, notó, enmarcados con oscuras pestañas y cejas que sugerían que el dorado de su cabello había sido logrado químicamente.

Señaló con la cabeza hacia los papeles impresos que habían quedado sobre el suelo. "¿Por qué está trabajando tan tarde, especialmente en su primer día de trabajo? ¿Hay algo que haya salido mal, que yo necesite saber?".

"No que yo sepa", replicó, agachándose para levantar los mencionados papeles. "Solo estaba chequeando por segunda vez algunos ítems".

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo que pensara en eso?".

Ella le brindó una impaciente mirada. "Es algo crónico. Siempre controlo dos veces que el horno esté apagado, la plancha desenchufada, la puerta cerrada. Miro la calle _dos_ veces antes de cruzar".

"¿No encontró ningún problema?".

"No, por supuesto que no. Es lo que estaba diciendo.".

Se relajó una vez que estuvo seguro de que no había nada malo con el sistema de objetivos y reanudó su tranquilo y agradable estudio de Caroline Evans cuando ella tomó un rollo de toallas de papel del cajón del escritorio y usó un par de hojas para secar el té derramado. Se volvió y giró con una fluida naturalidad que lo enloqueció por lo sexy. Todo lo había hecho tan rápido, aún el apenas velado desafío de su mirada, lo había enloquecido por lo sexy. Su miembro se endureció en respuesta.

Ella arrojó los mojados pañuelos de papel a la basura y metió los pies en sus zapatos. "Mucho gusto en conocerlo, Coronel", le dijo sin mirarlo. "Hasta mañana".

"La acompañaré hasta sus habitaciones".

"No gracias".

El inmediato y casual rechazo de su oferta lo irritó. "Es tarde, y está sola. La acompañaré hasta sus habitaciones".

Ella lo miró entonces, volviéndose para enfrentarlo y poniendo las manos en sus caderas. "Aprecio la oferta, Coronel, pero no necesito ese tipo de favores".

"¿_Ese tipo_ de favores? ¿De qué tipo de favores está hablando?".

"Del tipo que hace más daño que bien. Mire, usted es el jefe. Si alguien lo viera acompañándome a mi habitación, dentro de dos días estaré escuchando sarcásticos comentarios sobre cómo yo no estaría en el equipo si no tuviera una relación con usted. Es una molestia que no quiero tener".

"Ah", dijo como entendiendo el problema. "Ha pasado por esto antes, ¿no? Nadie piensa que puede lucir así y también tener cerebro".

Ella lo miró beligerantemente. "¿Qué quiere decir con `lucir así´? ¿Cómo luzco?"

Tenía el temperamento de un erizo, pero Joe tenía que combatir la urgencia de poner sus manos a su alrededor y decirle que él pelearía sus batallas por ella de ahora en más. Ella no apreciaría el gesto, y él no tenía la certeza de por qué quería hacerlo, si ella parecía mas que capaz de ganar sus propias guerras. Si fuera inteligente, jugaría a lo seguro, haciendo algún evasivo comentario para no llevar las cosas más lejos, pero no se había convertido en un piloto de aviones caza porque le gustara jugar a lo seguro. "Atractiva", replicó, y sus ojos estaban duros, brillantes y hambrientos.

Ella parpadeó sobresaltada. Dio un paso atrás y dijo, "Oh", en un suave, aturdido tono.

"Tiene que saber que es atractiva", puntualizó.

Ella parpadeó nuevamente. "La apariencia no debería tener nada que ver con esto. Usted luce como un cartel de reclutamiento caminante, pero eso no perjudica su carrera, ¿cierto?"

"No estoy defendiendo la discriminación", dijo. "Usted hizo la pregunta, y yo la conteste. Luce atractiva."

"Oh". Ella estaba mirándolo ahora cautelosamente, mientras trataba de escapar sigilosamente.

Él puso sus manos en sus brazos, deteniéndola. El tacto de su suave, cálida piel bajo sus palmas lo tentaban a explorarla, pero se resistió. "Si alguien aquí te molesta, Caroline, dímelo".

Ella lanzó una alarmada mirada a las manos sobre sus brazos. "Eh... sí, seguro".

"Aunque este sea un miembro de tu propio equipo. Ustedes son civiles, pero este es mi proyecto. Puedo hacer que cualquiera sea reemplazado si causa problemas".

Su toque la estaba volviendo visiblemente nerviosa, y él la estudió durante un largo minuto, sus cejas frunciendo levemente su ceño, antes de dejarla ir. "Lo digo en serio", le dijo en un tono calmo. "Házmelo saber si tienes algún problema. Sé que no quieres que te acompañe hasta tus habitaciones, pero voy en la misma dirección, de todas formas, ya que yo también me estoy yendo. Te daré una ventaja de treinta segundos, así no caminaremos juntos. ¿Está bien?".

"Treinta segundos no es mucho tiempo".

El se encogió de hombres. "Treinta segundos pondrían treinta yardas entre nosotros. Tómalo o déjalo." Controló su reloj. "Empezando ahora".

Ella se volvió inmediatamente y huyó. Era la única palabra para describirlo. Con un revuelo de su recta falda, salió corriendo. Las cejas de Joe se arquearon en silenciosa interrogación. Cuando los treinta segundos pasaron, dejó el edificio y continúo con la vista fija en su delgada figura, apenas visible en la oscuridad y todavía moviéndose a buen paso. Durante todo el camino a sus propias habitaciones, caviló sobre qué había convertido a la Amazona en un asustadizo potrillo.

Caroline cerró de un golpe la puerta de sus espartanas habitaciones y se recostó contra la madera soltando su respiración con un gran suspiro. Se sentía como si hubiera escapado de un animal salvaje. ¿Qué estaba pensando la Fuerza Aérea, dejando suelto a ese hombre? Debería estar encerrado en algún lugar en las entrañas del Pentágono, donde pudieran usarlo para sus carteles de propaganda, pero manteniendo a salvo a las susceptibles mujeres de América.

Quizás fueran sus ojos, de un pálido azul y tan agudos como los lásers en los que ella trabajaba. Quizás fuera la forma en que se elevaba sobre ella, o el elegante poder de su musculoso cuerpo. Quizás fuera su voz profunda, la nota particular en esta cuando le había dicho que ella era "atractiva", o el calor de sus delgadas, callosas manos cuando la había tocado. Quizás fuera todo esto, pero lo que había hecho que le entrara pánico había sido el hambriento, depredador destello en sus ojos cuando la había mirado.

Ella lo había estado haciendo bien hasta ese momento. Definitivamente había hecho su mejor esfuerzo, siendo arrogante y desdeñosa, lo cual nunca antes le había fallado para mantener a los hombres a una distancia segura. Era un buen intercambio; si bien no le permitía hacer amistad con sus compañeros de trabajo, terminaba con cualquier avance sexual antes de que este comenzara. Ella había luchado a su manera para escapar de tantos abrazos apasionados durante la universidad y sus primeros trabajos, que había aprendido a estar a la ofensiva desde el principio. Con toda esa experiencia, debería haber sido capaz de mantener la compostura, pero una mirada al Coronel "Ojos de láser" Black, un pequeño comentario de admiración, y había perdido tanto su compostura como su sentido común. Había sido ignominiosamente derrotada.

Bueno, esto era lo que pasaba cuando uno tenía Doctorados por padres. Ellos habían visto los signos de una inteligencia superior en su única hija e inmediatamente habían dado los pasos necesarios para darle la enseñanza que merecía. A través de toda la escuela primaria y secundaria ella había sido la más joven de su clase, debido a su acelerado progreso. No había tenido ni una sola cita en la secundaria; había sido demasiado rara, demasiado desgarbada y torpe cuando atravesó la pubertad, dos o tres años después que sus compañeros de clase. En la universidad, no había sido para nada mejor. Había empezado su primer año después de su cumpleaños número dieciséis, y ¿qué estudiante universitario en su sano juicio saldría con una chica que legalmente era todavía una niña, cuando había tantas maravillosas muchachas complacientes y disponibles?

Aislada y sola, Caroline se había volcado con devoción a sus estudios y terminado sus cursos superiores con dieciocho años. Por ese entonces los chicos de su clase habían comprendido que la chica Evans era una intelectual, lo que la hacía fácil a sus ojos. Para ese entonces, ya no había problemas de edad que la protegieran. No habiendo aprendido las habilidades para las citas con nadie de su propia edad, estaba totalmente en desventaja para manejar a esos... esos pulpos que de repente parecían no poder mantener sus manos apartadas de ella. Desconcertada y alarmada, se había retirado todavía más hacia sus estudios y comenzado a desarrollar un espinoso escudo para protegerse.

Su transformación cuando alcanzó la madurez no fue lo suficientemente drástica como para igualar la de un patito feo convertido en cisne; ella simplemente había crecido de una desgarbada adolescente a una mujer. Su período menstrual había tardado en llegar, como si su cuerpo tuviera un equilibrio natural donde su naturaleza se atrasaba mientras su mente corría adelante. Fue todo un problema de mala sincronización. Cuando sus compañeros de clase estaban atravesando la pubertad, ella todavía estaba literalmente jugando con muñecas. Cuando ella llegó a la pubertad, ellos estaban instalados en el juego de las citas. Nunca los igualó en términos de madurez física o emocional. Cuando ella estaba lista para las citas, se encontró siendo manoseada por muchachos acostumbrados a mucho más sofisticados niveles de intimidad.

Al final, era mucho más fácil mantenerlos alejados.

Entonces aquí estaba ella, veintiocho años, genio IQ, una auténtica especialista en amplificación de luz y objetivos ópticos, poseedora de un Doctorado en física, reducida a la idiotez y al pánico porque un hombre le había dicho que era "atractiva".

Era intolerable.

Era también un poco atemorizante, porque sentía que el Coronel Black no le tenía antipatía como ella había intentado que sucediera; en cambio, la había mirado como un hombre que disfrutaba de un desafío.

Se golpeó la frente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? El Coronel era un _piloto de jets_, por el amor de Dios. Él era un miembro de una raza diferente, un hombre que verdaderamente prosperaba con los desafíos. La manera para evitar atraer su atención era actuar sumisa y dócil, con, quizás, un toque melindroso. El problema era que ella no sabía cómo ser melindrosa. Si pudiera tomar un curso de cómo serlo, lo haría una y otra vez hasta que lo consiguiera.

Quizás todavía no era demasiado tarde. Quizás podría actuar lo suficientemente dulce e indefensa como para engañarlo. No –eso atraería la atención de los hombres a los que _si _ les gustaba esa clase de comportamiento en una mujer. Estaba atrapada- condenada si lo hacía y condenada si no lo hacía.

La única cosa que le quedaba por hacer era darle una buena pelea.

Cuando Joe alcanzó sus habitaciones, se deshizo de su uniforme, y luego se metió debajo de la fresca agua de la ducha hasta que comenzó a sentirse humano nuevamente. El desierto en Julio era una verdadera maldición, absorbiendo la humedad de su cuerpo hasta que hasta sus globos oculares se sentían secos, pero Baby necesitaba una estricta seguridad, y la base Nellis de la Fuerza Aérea en Nevada podía proveerla, en grandes cantidades. A pesar de la incomodidad y las condiciones espartanas, estaba maravillado por la seguridad y no necesitaba mirar hacia adelante para despegar con Baby, como sucedería cuando el Congreso discutiera la asignación de fondos. Los medios de comunicación la verían entonces, aunque no es que su naturaleza revolucionaria fuera evidente en su apariencia; su diseño no era radicalmente diferente del de un F-22, que era por lo cuál les era posible hacer las pruebas de vuelo en Nellis en lugar de en Edwards, en California, donde tradicionalmente se hacían. Los entrometidos la encontrarían algo diferente en Edwards, pero aquí en Nellis, con tantos diferentes tipos de aviones tomando parte en los juegos de guerra que llevaban a cabo, ella no era tan evidente.

Los otros pilotos con base aquí habían notado que ellos estaban haciendo pruebas de vuelo con un avión que no era exactamente como un F-22, pero a nadie que no estuviera trabajando en el programa le estaba permitido estar cerca de los prototipos Night Wing, y la seguridad era una forma de vida aquí, de todas formas. Las diferencias de Baby estaban en su revestimiento y en el sistema electrónico, su sistema de armamento; cuando fuera descubierta, atraería a cada una de las agencias de espionaje hostiles en el mundo, y la seguridad tendría que ser aún más estricta, sin embargo, el no veía cómo podrían hacerlo.

Había estado pensando en Baby, pero repentinamente la imagen de Caroline Evans se filtró en su mente y sonrió, preguntándose cómo podría domar al pequeño erizo. Su piel repentinamente se sentía caliente y tensa, a pesar del agua fresca, por lo que cerró la ducha y salió del cubículo. Si pudiera tenerla en la ducha con él, probablemente convertirían el agua en vapor.

Se paró delante del aire acondicionado, dejando que el aire frío secara su mojado y desnudo cuerpo, y desfrutando los estremecimientos que lo atravesaban, pero esto no ayudó en nada para aliviar la sensación de plenitud en su ingle. Inexorablemente empujó los pensamientos sobre la señorita Evans fuera de su mente. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente seco para no gotear, fue, todavía desnudo, hacia la diminuta cocina y tomó un sándwich. La libertad de estar sin ropas hacía que algo dentro de él se relajara. Había pasado casi la mitad de su vida en el ejercito, rodeado de reglas y vistiendo uniformes, y se sentía bien con estos en casa, pero al mismo tiempo había aún una primitiva parte de él que a veces decía, "Es suficiente", y tenía que quitarse la ropa.

Había crecido en un rancho de caballos en Wyoming y volvía allí cada vez que tenía la oportunidad; pasar una semana o dos montando los más rudos broncos del rancho satisfacía la misma salvaje inquietud en él, pero estaba atado con el proyecto Night Wing y no podía tomarse ningún tiempo libre, entonces, las ropas tenían que irse. La única prenda que siempre lamentaba tener que sacarse era su uniforme de piloto; si pudiera pasar todo su tiempo en el aire, estaría bien.

Maldición, cuanto más alto era ascendido, menos tiempo volaba. Las responsabilidades y el papeleo ocupaba más y más de su tiempo. Había aceptado la posición de director del proyecto Night Wing solamente porque había estado seguro de que podría de volar esos bebés. La Fuerza Aérea había querido a los mejores en las cabinas de los nuevos aviones, y los pilotos asignados eran todos de primera, pero más que eso, había querido la práctica opinión del mejor de los mejores, y el Coronel Black todavía se mantenía una cabeza y hombros sobre todos los demás.

Joe no era vanidoso acerca de sus habilidades con un avión caza, porque había trabajado condenadamente duro para lograrlas. Había nacido con la inteligencia, la vista y los reflejos tan rápidos como relámpagos, pero el resto era el resultado de innumerables horas de estudio, de práctica, de entrenarse en el simulador de vuelo hasta que cada reacción fuera automática e instantánea. Incluso a la edad de 35 su tiempo de reacción era todavía más rápido que el de los jóvenes que recién salían de la escuela de vuelo, y su vista era todavía mejor que 20-20. Le quedaba un montó de tiempo de vuelo, si el ejército se lo permitía. Dispararía a través de los rangos tan rápido que probablemente obtendría su primer estrella en otro año, y entonces tendría suerte si podía obtener suficiente tiempo de vuelo para permanecer competente.

La alternativa era renunciar a su cargo para trabajar con un fabricante de aviones como piloto de pruebas, desechando sus años en el ejército. Le gustaba la Fuerza Aérea, no quería dejarla, pero la idea de estar confinado a tierra era insoportable. La vida sería monótona sin el desafío de vencer tanto a la naturaleza como a la máquina, y sabiendo que su vida pendía de un hilo si no lo hacía bien.

Caroline se deslizó en su mente nuevamente, un desafío de otro tipo brillando en sus ojos de pistolero. Podía fácilmente imaginarse el color de aquellos ojos, verde oscuro en su mayoría, mezclado con un poco de azul, y con motas de oro iluminando sus profundidades. El pensamiento de aquellos ojos mirándolo, mientras él se movía sobre ella en la cama hacía que su corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza y rápido, igual a la manera en que él la tomaría.

Quería hacer que el pequeño erizo ronroneara como un gatito.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 2

Caroline tenía rígidos requisitos de comodidad, lo que significaba que algunas veces le tomara un rato vestirse. Si un día particular no se sentía bien con algo, se lo quitaba y se ponía alguna otra cosa. Antes de salir para el trabajo cada mañana, se sentaba, se estiraba, se retorcía, movía sus brazos hacia atrás y hacia delante, y luego los levantaba sobre su cabeza para ver si la ropa la iba a irritar durante el día. No podía tolerar ser distraída por una incómoda costura o un talle ajustado.

La moda femenina era algo penoso para ella. ¿Por qué la mayoría de los diseñadores eran hombres? Ella pensaba que debería ser ilegal que un hombre diseñara ropa de mujer. Había decidido mientras era aún una adolescente que los hombres no tenían ni idea de cuán incómoda era usualmente la moda femenina, y realmente no les importaba, porque ellos no estaban obligados a pasar horas de pie con altos tacones, envueltos en sofocantes medias, además de sostén o vestidos suficientemente ajustados para asumir el trabajo de levantar y separar, o empujar al mismo tiempo para crear una hendidura, de acuerdo a los dictados de la ocasión.

¿Y por qué la moda femenina estaba fabricada de material fino, mientras que la temperatura en la mayoría de las oficinas y restaurantes siempre estaba colocada baja, así los hombres estarían cómodos en sus trajes? Ella encontraba esto estúpido por dos razones: uno, ¿Por qué los hombres estaban obligados a vestir chaquetas en cualquier caso –y había algo más ridículo que ese vestigio de peto, la corbata, que ellos anudaban alrededor de su garganta como el lazo de un verdugo, interfiriendo con unas pocas cosas básicas como respirar y tragar- y por qué a las mujeres no les estaba permitido vestir chaquetas también, si los hombres se sentían incapaces de dejar las suyas? La moda, en su mente, consistía en partes iguales de estupidez y demencia. En un mundo lógico, la gente se vestiría con ropa funcional, como jeans, mocasines y sudaderas.

Ella no podía cambiar el mundo, pero podía controlar su propia pequeña parte de este empeñándose en su propia comodidad. Hoy eligió una falda blanca plisada que le llegaba hasta media pantorrilla, con cinturón elástico. La cubrió con una camiseta unas tallas más grandes y tomó dos chalinas, una color melón y otra celeste, y las retorció juntas para atarlas alrededor de su talle como un cinturón. Sus zapatos eran blancos y cómodos. Estaba fresca, ordenada y cómoda, justo como quería estar.

Durante la noche había tratado de analizar precisamente que tenía el Coronel Black qué la había turbado tanto; otros hombres se le habían acercado como una bandada y ella había sabido como manejarlos, entonces, ¿por qué su suave comentario, junto con una mirada que no había sido suave en lo absoluto, la había llevado a tal estado de pánico? Definitivamente fue la mirada lo que la había afectado. Ella nunca había visto ojos como aquellos antes, pálidos diamantes azules brillando en una cara bronceada, tan agudos que sintió como si estuvieran atravesando su carne, y percibió que el hombre detrás de esos ojos no era como ningún otro hombre que ella hubiera conocido antes.

Había varias posibles razones, pero ninguna que pudiera identificar como la causa principal de su reacción. Simplemente tendría que comportarse tan bien como le fuera posible, manteniendo la guardia en alto y tratando de asegurarse de que hubiera otras personas alrededor siempre que tuviera que tratar con el Coronel. ¿Por qué él no podía haber llegado más temprano el día anterior, cuando el resto del equipo aún estaba trabajando? Si lo hubiera hecho, ella habría dormido mejor.

Echó una mirada alrededor, asegurándose de que todo estuviera apagado, y luego palpó los bolsillos de su falda para confirmar que sus llaves estuvieran ahí. Los bolsillos eran necesarios; cada conjunto que ella vestía tenía que tener bolsillos, porque los bolsos y carteras eran otra cosa que la irritaban. ¿Por qué las mujeres estaban condenadas a llevarlos durante toda su vida? ¿Por qué no podían tener bolsillos como los hombres? Porque la moda decía que estropeaban las "líneas" de sus ropas. Porque las mujeres habían comenzado a ser muy vanidosas. Porque los hombres continuamente les entregaban diferentes artículos a las mujeres con un casual, "Pon esto en tu bolso", lo que quería decir, "Así tú puedes cargarlo y no tendré que hacerlo yo." Para que las mujeres fueran realmente liberadas, pensaba, deberían haber quemado sus bolsos en lugar de sus sostenes. Y luego arrojar sus zapatos de altos tacones a la hoguera.

Para no tener que cargar un bolso, el día anterior había provisto su escritorio con los artículos de tocador que probablemente iba a necesitar durante los siguientes días. Después de todo, que no le gustaran los bolsos no era razón para ir sin lápiz labial. Ella sí tenía normas personales que mantener.

Normalmente era la primera en llegar al trabajo, y esa mañana no fue la excepción. Le gustaban las mañanas, y el amanecer en el desierto era algo especial, con todo el paisaje tan claramente delineado. Más avanzado el día la ola de calor desdibujaría el borde del paisaje, pero justo ahora, éste era perfecto. Ronroneó mientras preparaba café. No importaba cuánto calor hiciera, el café era necesario en cada lugar de trabajo que ella hubiera visto.

Rasgó la envoltura de un panecillo de miel, lo puso dentro del microondas y lo dejó durante diez segundos. Ahora el desayuno estaba listo. Se sentó en su silla y comenzó a releer un reporte sobre el último rendimiento del sistema de objetivos, mientras ausentemente pellizcaba pedacitos del panecillo.

Treinta minutos después entró Cal Gilchrist, mirándola sorprendido cuando la vio en su escritorio. "Llegas temprano", le dijo mientras iba derecho a la cafetera. "No te vi en el comedor".

"Comí un panecillo de miel aquí". Habiendo terminado de leer, arrojó el reporte a un lado. De los otros tres miembros del equipo, Cal era el más amable. Para ser honesta, admitió, era más amable que ella misma. Él era amable, amigable y capaz, quizás de treinta años, todavía soltero y disfrutando de una activa vida social. Se lo había encontrado antes, pero esta era la primera ves que trabajaban juntos en un proyecto. En realidad trabajaban para dos compañías diferentes, ella en Boling-Wahl Optics, que había desarrollado el sistema de objetivo láser, y Cal en DataTech, que se había unido con Boling-Wahl para realizar los programas de computadora que ejecutaban el sistema.

"Hay otra prueba a las 0800", dijo Cal mientras daba sorbos a su café. "Cuando lleguen Adrian y Yates, iremos al cuarto de control, así podremos escuchar lo que suceda en los aviones caza. El Coronel Black va a venir hoy. Siempre vuelve a la sala de control después de volar, y te lo presentaré".

"En realidad, ya nos conocimos", replicó ella, "Vino ayer a la noche antes de que yo terminara mi trabajo del día".

"¿Qué piensas de él?"

Ella pensó por un momento, tratando de dar con una respuesta concisa, y finalmente la encontró en "Atemorizante".

Cal rió. "Si, no me gustaría enfadarlo. Yo habría jurado que los pilotos de aviones caza no respetaban nada, pero estoy seguro como el demonio que ellos lo respetan a él, en el aire y en la tierra. Uno de ellos dice que Black es el mejor piloto de la Fuerza Aérea. Y esto es decir mucho, considerando que ninguno de este grupo es flojo".

Llegaron los otros dos miembros del equipo. Yates Korleski, un hombre bajo, robusto y calvo, era el mayor y cabeza del equipo. Adrian Pendley era la mosca en la crema, en lo que a Caroline se refería. Era alto y guapo, divorciado, y estaba tenazmente en contra de tener a Caroline en el equipo.

Cuando ella había ido a trabajar por primera vez para Boling-Whal él se había abalanzado sobre ella, y nunca la había perdonado por la brusca despedida con que ella le había respondido. Sin embargo, era bueno en su trabajo, por lo que estaba decidida a trabajar con él, aunque esto significara ignorar sus incesantes pequeñas burlas.

Adrian caminó delante de ella sin hablarle, pero Yates se detuvo junto a su escritorio. "¿Pudiste instalarte sin problemas?"

"Sí, gracias. Me encontré al gran jefe anoche, también".

Yates sonrió abiertamente. "¿Qué piensas de él?".

"Como le dije a Cal, es un poco atemorizante".

"Solo no cometas nunca un error, o te enterarás _cuán_ atemorizante puede ser."

"¿No tiene en cuenta los errores humanos, eh?".

"No con sus aviones o sus hombres".

Yates caminó en dirección a la cafetera, y Caroline decidió que quizás su pánico de la noche anterior había sido justificado. Yates había estado trabajando en contratos de defensa por veinte años, y si él estaba impresionado, entonces el coronel no era un hombre ordinario. Hizo una mueca ante el inadvertido juego de palabras.

A la hora acordada, se dirigieron al campo de aviación, donde los vuelos estaban siendo monitoreados. Sus identificaciones fueron verificadas antes de que les fuera permitido ingresar a la sala de control, recordándole la estricta seguridad. El lugar hormigueaba de guardias, y sabía que el proyecto Night Wings era solo uno de los varios proyectos que se estaban llevando a cabo en la base. Había un montón de civiles trabajando en Nellis, personas con las más altas credenciales y la más alta clasificación. Solo estar aquí significaba que sus antecedentes habían sido controlados tan a fondo que su archivo probablemente hasta contenía la marca de cereal que más le gustaba cuando era una niña.

La sala de control era un lugar ocupado, con monitores alineados y personas frente a los mismos. Prácticamente cada parte del aeroplano Night Wing incorporaba alguna variación radical en cómo los aeroplanos habían sido diseñados en el pasado, por lo que había un montón de compañías diferentes y contratistas de defensa trabajando para tener la certeza de que cada cosa fuera operacional. También se había reunido un grupo de pilotos, algunos en su traje de vuelo y otros con sus uniformes regulares de servicio. Varios silbidos llenaron el aire cuando vieron a Caroline, y un sonriente piloto juntó sus manos sobre su corazón.

"Estoy enamorado", proclamó al grupo.

"No le prestes atención, cariño" dijo otro de los pilotos. "Es la tercera vez esta semana, y recién es martes. Es voluble, muy voluble".

"Pero guapo", dijo el primer piloto en su defensa. "Entonces, ¿qué dices, linda? ¿Quieres casarte, vivir en una casita de campo cubierta de rosas y tener hermosos hijos?"

"Soy alérgica a las rosas", dijo ella.

"Y a los hombres", murmuró Adrian detrás de ella, solo lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo oyera. Ella lo ignoró.

"Olvida las rosas", dijo el piloto grandiosamente. La etiqueta en su camisa decía que su nombre era Mayor Austin Deale. "Soy adaptable. Y divertido. ¿Mencioné que tendremos montones de diversión?"

Una voz profunda llegó desde el altavoz, y como si un interruptor hubiera sido activado, los pilotos dejaron de bromear y se volvieron hacia el monitor. Le tomó a Caroline un momento comprender que había una cámara en la cabina del piloto, dejándoles ver lo que éste estaba haciendo y lo que estaba viendo.

"Hoy hay cuatro aviones allí arriba", dijo el Teniente Coronel Eric Picollo, explicandoles la situación. "Dos Night Wings y dos F-22s. El F-22 es el único lo suficientemente rápido para darle al prototipo una buena prueba. Los Night Wings están haciendo algunas maniobras de presión, y después probarán el sistema de objetivos."

La profunda voz llegó nuevamente desde el altavoz, lacónica e impersonal, como si el hombre no estuviera gritando mientras estaba yendo más rápido que la velocidad del sonido, alto sobre el suelo del desierto. Caroline se estremeció, y la piel de los brazos se le puso de gallina.

"Ir a MIL."

"Yendo a MIL", respondió otra voz.

"Poder de aceleración militar establecido". Cal, que estaba de pie justo a su derecha, murmuró. "Eso es todo o más que el índice de empuje de un motor".

Ella asintió, su atención fija en el monitor. Todo lo que podía ver del Coronel Black eran sus manos enguantadas y sus largas piernas, con el acelerador entre ellas, pero sabía que era a él a quién estaba mirando en lugar del piloto del otro Night Wing. Simplemente había algo acerca de la forma en que se movía.

Los pilotos llevaron a los aviones a través de una serie de maniobras, y los sensores montados en la superficie del avión enviaban lecturas de los niveles de presión en la estructura.

"Veinte grados alfa", dijo la profunda voz, confirmando lo que les estaba diciendo la lectura digital en la pantalla de la computadora. "Treinta... cuarenta... cincuenta... sesenta."

Uno de los pilotos parado detrás de ellos murmuró, "Maldición", en tono nervioso.

"Alfa está en ángulo de ataque", murmuró el Mayor Deale, notando la mirada de perplejidad de Caroline. Su propia mirada era tensa. "La mayoría de los aviones de alto rendimiento pueden llegar solamente cerca de veinte grados antes de detenerse o perder control. Nosotros hemos llevado a Baby hasta cincuenta grados, porque su empuje vectorial le brinda mejor control, pero hasta el X-29 no era controlable por encima de los setenta grados."

"Setenta", dijo la tranquila voz, "Setenta y cinco".

El mayor se había puesto pálido. Estaba mirando fijamente los cambiantes números en la pantalla de la computadora como si pudiera controlarlos solo con su fuerza de voluntad.

"Setenta y siete... setenta y nueve... ochenta... los controles se sienten un poco flojos. Es suficiente por ahora, nivelando".

"¿Cuánto haría Mad Cat?", preguntó alguien.

"Sesenta y cinco," replicó otro, y el grupo rió entre dientes.

"Era eso su alfa o su factor de temor?".

"Yo estaba sudando a cincuenta".

"Tendremos que arrastrar a Mad Cat fuera de la cabina. No tendrá fuerza en sus piernas en lo absoluto".

"Apuesto a que el pulso de Breed ni siquiera se alteró. Él sangra agua helada, hombre, pura agua helada".

Después, los aviones soportaron ambas Gs, negativas y positivas, provocando más comentarios mientras los altavoces traían el sonido de los gruñidos que hacían los pilotos para forzar el oxígeno a sus cerebros y mantenerse concientes. Un piloto entrenado podía soportar cerca de seis Gs positivas antes de comenzar a perder la conciencia, pero con técnicas especializadas de tolerancia respiratoria podían soportar casi nueve Gs por cortos períodos de tiempo.

El coronel estaba soportando diez Gs.

"Nivélalo, nivélalo", dijo un capitán con un resuello.

El Mayor Deale estaba sudando. "No me hagas esto," murmuró. "Vamos, Breed. No lo empujes más".

"Nivelando", dijo una tranquila voz sobre la transmisión, y ella oyó la tranquila liberación de aire de varios pares de pulmones.

"Ese hijo de puta es un monstruo genético", dijo el capitán, sacudiendo su cabeza. "_Nadie_ es capaz de tolerar eso. ¿Cuánto tiempo?".

"No mucho", replicó el segundo teniente frente al monitor. "Realmente estuvo solo diez décimas de segundo. Lo ha hecho antes".

"Yo solo puedo tolerar nueve durante ese tiempo. ¡Y él estaba lúcido cuando habló! Te lo estoy diciendo, es un monstruo genético."

"Tonto, piensa lo que debe haber sido como diez años antes."

"Aproximadamente lo mismo que ahora," dijo el Mayor Deale.

La siguiente serie de pruebas involucraba el sistema de objetivos láser, y Caroline se acercó a los monitores. Se sentía extrañamente temblorosa por dentro, y trató de contener sus pensamientos. Cuando había sido elegida para reemplazar a Walton en el lugar de las pruebas, había hecho algunas rápidas investigaciones sobre los aviones jet, y eso, junto con su conocimiento técnico general, le decían exactamente cuán peligrosas habían sido aquellas maniobras. Él podría haber perdido el control del avión con tan extremos ángulos de ataque, o pudo haber perdido la conciencia soportando tantas gravedades y no recuperarla con tiempo para evitar estrellar el avión de nariz sobre el suelo del desierto. Las reacciones de los otros pilotos le contaban el mismo cuento.

Adrian se deslizó delante de ella, bloqueándole efectivamente la vista, ya que era mucho más alto que ella. Caroline trajo su mente de regreso a la situación actual. No tenía dudas de que él lo había hecho deliberadamente, y si ella lo dejaba salirse con la suya haría algo peor la próxima vez. "Discúlpame, Adrian," dijo educadamente, "Como eres tan alto, déjame pararme delante de ti para que ambos podamos ver."

Yates los miró y sonrió, sin ver o eligiendo ignorar la ácida expresión en el rostro de Adrian. "Buena idea. Párate adelante, Caroline."

Las pruebas de objetivos fueron bien. Actualmente estaban apuntando sobre objetivos fijos, y todos los componentes actuaron dentro de un rango aceptable. La información se derramaba a través de la pantalla, cada elemento rápidamente controlado y chequeado contra la lista impresa que llevaban.

Los cuatro aeroplanos aterrizaron sin peligro, y la atmósfera en la sala de control se aligeró repentinamente con un confuso murmullo. El equipo láser permaneció cera del Teniente Coronel Picollo y repasó el resto de los resultados con él. Caroline estaba inicialmente sorprendida por su conocimiento del tema, pero luego comprendió que no debería estarlo. Después de todo, él y los otros pilotos habían estado trabajando en este proyecto por algún tiempo; tendrían que estar clínicamente muertos para no retener algo de la información. "El Coronel puede tener más preguntas", dijo él finalmente, "pero me parece que podemos empezar a probar apuntar y rastrear objetos en movimiento ahora".

Un brazo se deslizó alrededor de su cintura, y Caroline se puso rígida. Su cabeza se volvió rápidamente. El Mayor Deale le sonrió ampliamente mientras su mano la apretaba. Detrás de él, pudo ver a los otros pilotos mirando y sonriendo ampliamente, también. Todos ellos lucían como carteles de una convención dental. El desaliento la llenó. Maldición, ya estaba empezando.

"Entonces, linda, ¿dónde quieres ir a cenar esta noche?", le preguntó el mayor.

"Manos afuera, Daffy", llegó una ilusoriamente apacible voz detrás de ellos. "La Dra. Evans estará conmigo esta noche".

No había ningún error posible sobre la identidad del dueño de aquella voz. Aunque no hubiera reconocido aquellos tersos, profundos tonos, lo sabría por la forma en que su corazón comenzó a latir salvajemente y sus pulmones se estrecharon de repente, haciéndole difícil respirar.

Todos ellos se volvieron a la vez. Black aún vestía su traje de vuelo, el casco debajo de su brazo. Su negro cabello estaba empapado de sudor y aplastado contra su cráneo, y sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre después de haber soportado tantas gravedades. Su expresión era calma y remota cuando los miró.

"Yo la vi primero," protestó el Mayor Deale, pero dejó caer el brazo que tenía alrededor de su cintura. "Maldita sea, Breed, no puedes simplemente echar una mirada y decidir... "

"Sí, puedo," dijo Black, luego se volvió hacia Picollo y comenzó a dispararle preguntas.

El mayor se volvió y le dedicó a Caroline una lenta, apreciativa mirada, como si realmente la estuviera viendo por primera vez, y posiblemente así fuera. Hasta entones ella había sido simplemente una cara razonablemente bonita, una diversión, pero ahora tenía que mirarla como una persona. "Nunca he visto a Breed hacer eso antes, y lo he conocido por quince años," dijo él pensativamente.

"Yo no lo conozco en lo absoluto," replicó Caroline con voz agria. "Es decir, lo conocí anoche. ¿Es siempre tan autocrático?"

"¿Breed? ¿Autocrático?" El mayor frunció los labios.

"Despótico," agregó Caroline servicialmente, "Dictatorial. Perentorio".

"Oh, _ese_ tipo de autocracia. ¿Quieres decir si tiene el hábito de reclutar por la fuerza la compañía de una mujer para la cena?"

"Eso lo resume muy bien".

"Nops. Es la primera vez. Usualmente tiene que alejar a las mujeres con un palo. Ellas lo aman hasta la muerte. Es el glamour de su profesión, sabes, la atracción de lo salvaje. Las mujeres _amaaaaaan_ los uniformes, pero debajo él es realmente torpe y aburrido".

"Daffy..." La calma voz era a la vez paciente y amonestadora.

El mayor miró sobre el hombro de Caroline y sonrió. "Solo estaba cantándole sus alabanzas."

"Eso oí."

Black estaba justo junto a su codo, pero ella no se atrevió a mirarlo. Le había dicho específicamente la noche anterior que no la eligiera de ninguna forma, pero la siguiente vez que lo encontraba él había colgado un letrero alrededor de su cuello que decía "La mujer de Black". Se esforzó para dominar el impulso de hundirle el puño en el vientre. Por una sola cosa, la violencia rara vez era la respuesta para algo. Por otro lado, él era el director del proyecto, y golpearlo sería una movida muy estúpido para su carrera. Además, lucía como si estuviera hecho de acero templado y probablemente rompería su mano.

Por lo tanto, hizo lo más prudente y se concentró en el Mayor Deale. "¿Daffy? ¿Cómo en pato?"

"No," dijo Black con siniestro gusto. "Como en petunia."

"Como en pequeñas flores," agregó el capitán, quién había estado en el grupo mirando los monitores.

"Como en... _floreciente idiota_," dijeron otros al unísono.

"Petunia," repitió Caroline. "Flores. Daffy Deale. Daffydeale. _¡Narciso**[1]**!_" terminó ella con un estallido de risa.

El mayor le dirigió a Black una airada mirada. "Solía tener un buen, masculino apodo. Conciso. Provocaba pensamientos. "Grande". Ese es un buen apodo, ¿verdad? Gran Deale. Hacía que las mujeres pensaran. ¿Era solo un juego con mi nombre o había un significado más profundo allí? Entonces estos... estos aguafiestas comenzaron a llamarme Daffy, y Petunia, y ese nombre me quedó pegado."

Black sonrió. Caroline lo vislumbró con el rabillo del ojo, y la reacción que había estado tratando de ignorar volvió con toda la fuerza. Sintió al mismo tiempo calor y frío. Varios temblores recorrieron su espalda, pero sentía su piel sofocante.

"¿Podría verme en mi oficina en media hora, Dra. Evans?" le preguntó ahora el coronel. Ella odió la forma en que expresaba algo como una pregunta cuando el tono subyacente lo hacía una orden.

Ella se volvió y le sonrió brillantemente. "Si usted insiste, Coronel".

Sus ojos brillaron con reconocimiento de la forma en que ella lo había forzado a hacer una orden directa, pero no dudó. "Insisto".

"En media hora, entonces".

Mientras ella y los demás caminaban de vuelta a su propia oficina, Adrian hizo una pausa a su lado. "Inteligente jugada," dijo, haciendo clara su hostilidad. "Arrímate al jefe y no importará si te equivocas en el trabajo".

Ella mantuvo sus ojos directamente adelante. "Yo no me equivoco en el trabajo." No tenía sentido negar que ella no tenía ningún tipo de relación con Black, por lo que ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo.

Cal miró hacia atrás, vio a Adrian caminando a su lado, y retrasó sus pasos para permitirles alcanzarlo. "Lo más complicado comienza con los objetivos en movimiento, pero hasta aquí no ha habido muchos problemas con el programa. Es casi atemorizante lo bien que han salido las pruebas".

Adrian se adelantó sin hablar, y Cal silbó suavemente entre dientes. "¿No es precisamente el presidente de tu fan club, verdad? Cuando oímos que ibas a ser la reemplazante hizo algunos comentarios sarcásticos, pero no imaginé que fuera una lucha abierta. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Conflicto de personalidad", replicó Caroline. Tratar de ocultar la culpa era otro ejercicio sin sentido.

Él la miró preocupado. "Tenemos que funcionar bien como un equipo, o el Coronel Black hará que todos seamos reemplazados, y eso no lucirá bien en tus propios registros. Tienen una fecha límite para estas pruebas. Quieren algo bueno para mostrarles al Congreso y a los medios cuando llegue la votación por los fondos, y eso es en unas pocas semanas, creo".

"Yo puedo ignorar a Adrian," le aseguró ella.

"Eso espero. Trataré de hacer de intermediario cuando pueda, pero en algún punto ustedes dos tendrán que trabajar juntos".

"Cuando se trata de trabajo, pienso que ambos somos lo suficientemente profesionales para dejar nuestras diferencias a un lado. Pero gracias por la idea."

Cal asintió y luego le sonrió ampliamente. "Entonces, el buen coronel está interesado. Lo hizo bastante claro, ¿verdad?"

"Sin razón", dijo ella severamente.

"Quizás para tu forma de pensar, pero no para la de él."

Para ella, eso era ridículo, pero, en la privacidad de su oficina, comenzó a esperar la reunión con el Coronel Black. El director del proyecto estaba condenado, ella iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas. En el momento acordado, se encaminó a la barraca Quonset apropiada y marchó a través de la pista con la ira impulsando cada uno de sus pasos.

El escritorio exterior estaba ocupado por el Sargento Vrska, un corpulento joven que luciría mejor en un equipo de fútbol americano profesional que detrás de un escritorio, pero que saludó a Caroline agradablemente y la anunció en la oficina privada del coronel.

Black se había duchado y cambiado a su uniforme de servicio de verano; el azul del material solo intensificaba el pálido azul de sus iris. Él se reclinó hacia atrás en su silla y la miró con calma, como si esperara su explosión.

Caroline consideró explotar, aún cuando él obviamente estaba esperándolo, solo por una razón, eso aliviaría gran parte de su ansiedad. Perder su temperamento, no obstante, solo le daría la ventaja a él. No la había invitado a sentarse, pero lo hizo de todas maneras, luego cruzó sus piernas y se reclinó hacia atrás, dejando claro con su comportamiento que la primer movida era de él.

"Leí tu archivo," dijo. "Impresionantes credenciales. Estuviste siempre al frente del grupo de tu edad en la escuela, comenzaste la universidad a los dieciséis, B.S. grado a los dieciocho, maestría a los diecinueve, obtuviste tu doctorado a los veintiuno. Boling-Wahl considera que eres uno de los físicos más brillantes en el país, si no del mundo".

Ella no sabía qué había esperado, pero una lista de sus logros no lo era. Le dirigió una cautelosa mirada.

"Nunca tuviste una cita," continuó. Disparos de alarma la recorrieron, y se sentó derecha, sus pensamientos dando vueltas mientras trataba de anticipar a dónde estaba yendo él con esa línea de pensamiento. "Ni en la secundaria, donde es parcialmente entendible, pero tampoco en la universidad. Nunca has tenido un novio. En resumen, Dra. Evans, no tienes ninguna experiencia en manejar a un manojo de pendencieros como mis hombres. Te disgustó cuando el Mayor Deale puso su brazo alrededor de tu cintura".

Ella no habló, pero siguió mirándolo.

"Todos nosotros tenemos que trabajar juntos, porque tenemos un montón que hacer y no nos queda mucho tiempo para hacerlo. No quiero una moral destruida por la hostilidad, y no quiero que sufras conductas de mis hombres que te hagan sentir incómoda. Ellos son hombres, y viven sus vidas volando al borde del desastre. Son salvajes y arrogantes, y necesitan dejar salir la presión, generalmente con bebida, mujeres, y estúpidas proezas. La única manera de mantenerlos alejados de ti es convertir esta base en una zona de guerra, con todos detestándote y no cooperando contigo, lo cual no dejará que el trabajo sea hecho. La otra manera es dejarles pensar que eres mía."

A ella no le gusto su discurso. "Eso es tan Neandertal, que tiene pelo todo a su alrededor".

"Ellos no te molestaran entonces," continuó, ignorando su comentario. "De hecho, serán claramente protectores."

Ella se paró y comenzó a pasear por la oficina. "Solo quiero que me dejen sola para poder trabajar. ¿Es eso demasiado pedir? ¿Por qué debería tener que esconderme detrás de una relación falsa?"

"Por una cosa, todos ellos asumen que has tenido las experiencias normales de una mujer de tu edad".

Ella le frunció el ceño, sin gustarle la forma en que había dicho esa frase. ¡Su "edad" verdaderamente! Había hecho que sonara como si ella estuviera casi lista para un asilo de ancianos.

"No se les ocurrirá que sus acciones podrían atemorizarte", continuó él. "También existe la posibilidad de que algunas de sus bromas no sean tan desenfadadas, de que un par de ellos hagan algunas serias movidas hacia ti, y podrían tornarse desagradables cuando los abofetees en respuesta. No podría permitirme la ruptura del programa, lo que ocurrirá si tengo que impartir cargos disciplinarios contra cualquiera de mis hombres. Los necesito a ellos, y te necesito a ti. Aunque ellos supieran que eres tan inexperta, eso no los mantendría apartados de tratar de colarse en tus pantalones. Y si alguien supiera que eres virgen las cosas serían aún peores. Lo mejor es marcarte como fuera de sus límites, pretendiendo que estás involucrada con alguien más, y el único hombre en la base que ellos no considerarían invadir soy yo. Por eso, de ahora en adelante, en lo que a ellos concierne, tú eres mía. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es actuar medianamente amistosa conmigo frente a ellos, en lugar de mirarme como si te gustara tener mi cabeza en una fuente".

"Con una manzana en su boca," murmuró ella. Después, los detalles de lo que él había dicho la golpearon y se quedó mirándolo fijamente con mortificación, sus ojos enormes y con el color ardiendo en sus mejillas. Maldición, ¿por qué no había estallado en carcajadas cuando él había dicho que ella era virgen? Ahora era demasiado tarde para negarlo.

Joe todavía estaba mirándola con esa serena, remota expresión, pero sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y extrañamente intensos.

Ella no pudo encontrar esa penetrante mirada. Su turbación era casi insoportable. Convocó sus últimos restos de serenidad y dijo, "Está bien." Luego, por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas, sucumbió a la poderosa urgencia de huir de él.

* * *

><p>[1] En inglés narciso es Daffodil cuya pronunciación es parecida.<p>


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 3

Durante varios minutos después de que ella literalmente huyera de su oficina, Joe permaneció reclinado en su silla, con sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza y una pequeña, satisfecha sonrisa curvando las comisuras de su firme boca.

Ella era virgen. Él solo había estado suponiendo, pero había sido una buena suposición. Una mujer experimentada no habría estado tan turbada o tan completamente perdida sobre qué decir o hacer. Pobre muchachita. A causa de toda su inteligencia, era como un bebé en la selva cuando se trataba de hombres y sexo, y la reacción que había aprendido en su juventud, cuando probablemente algún idiota la había asustado como el demonio tratando de agarrarla, se había convertido en su forma normal de lidiar con las atenciones de un hombre.

Había estado en la oficina hasta antes del amanecer, con su mente concentrada en ella mas que en su próximo vuelo, y en un impulso había solicitado su expediente. Había sido una lectura interesante. Desde el momento en que había comenzado la escuela, ella había estado separada del grupo de su propia edad, y había respondido a la inevitable marginación social consagrándose a sus estudios, y en consecuencia ensanchando el abismo cuando superaba a sus compañeros de clase. Eso no era exactamente lo que había visto en su expediente, por supuesto; los impersonales papeles habían enumerado solamente números y logros, excepto por el detallado chequeo de seguridad, que había mostrado la falta de una relación personal con un hombre –en ningún momento- pero tampoco su perfil psicológico ni una detallada investigación habían revelado ninguna indicación de homosexualidad. Su registro de trabajo sí revelaba unos pocos ejemplos cuando la Dra. Evans no había congeniado con un compañero de trabajo, siempre hombre, pero como el campo de la física estaba dominado por los hombres eso no era significativo por sí mismo.

Recordando su reacción a él la noche anterior, Joe había comenzado a pensar. ¿Estaba tan alterada porque siempre había estado alejada social, emocional y físicamente de los hombres, durante su niñez y adolescencia? La gente de su edad la habría evitado, y sus compañeros de clase no habrían estado interesados en relacionarse con alguien que, comparado con ellos, era una niña. Para el momento en que ella era psicológicamente madura y suficientemente mayor para que su edad no fuera un problema, el patrón ya estaba establecido y ella tenía tantas defensas levantadas que nadie podría pasar todas las espinas.

La única forma que tenía un hombre de acercarse a ella era si ella misma abriera la puerta, algo que no era probable que sucediera. Pero entonces había visto la forma en que ella se tensó cuando Daffy había puesto su brazo alrededor de su cintura, y la respuesta había relampagueado en su mente. Un segundo después había puesto su plan en acción.

Su trabajo era importante para ella. Por eso, toleraría la ficción de tener una relación con él, aún cuando había hecho evidente la noche anterior que no quería que hubiera rumores sobre eso. Él sabía que iba a haber rumores bajo cualquier circunstancia, simplemente porque ella no era exactamente el tipo de mujer que se confundiría con los muebles. Dándole la opción de pretender estar involucrada con él y aumentar los rumores, o posiblemente no poder trabajar en el proyecto Night Wing en lo absoluto, había elegido la primera. Él había contado con esa precisa reacción cuando había estado formulando sus argumentos.

Ahora los otros hombres la dejarían sola, dejándole a él el campo libre, y él aprovecharía la ventaja completamente. Ella tendría que pasar tiempo con él, conocerlo, aprender a relajarse con él.

Su seducción sería la misión más dulce que jamás hubiera intentado. Domar a ese pequeño erizo en la cama sería más excitante que romper Mach 3.

Caroline no se atrevió a volver al trabajo; sabía que su molestia estaría claramente escrita en su rostro donde todos lo notarían, y Adrian haría algunos sarcásticos comentarios acerca de manejar su vida amorosa fuera del horario de trabajo. Se lanzó dentro del servicio de señoras más cercano y buscó privacidad en un cubículo.

Estaba temblando de arriba abajo y se sentía extrañamente cercana a las lágrimas. Rara vez lloraba, porque llorando no se lograba nada excepto poner roja su nariz. Aún más extraño, había sido ignominiosamente derrotada otra vez, y esta vez enfrentó los hechos.

No fue nada de lo que el Coronel Black había hecho lo que la había asustado tanto; fueron sus propias reacciones hacia él las que eran atemorizantes. La inteligencia no tendría ningún merito si ella escondía la cabeza en la arena y no se admitía la verdad a sí misma. Se había dejado crecer demasiado arrogante acerca de su habilidad para mantener a los hombres a distancia usando su afilada lengua; no solo el coronel no se había intimidado con esto –¡condenado hombre, parecía disfrutarlo!- sino que quizás había podido alejar a todos aquellos otros hombres solo porque no se había sentido atraída por ninguno de ellos. La respiración entrecortada, los ataques de pánico, el golpeteo de su corazón y su comportamiento cobarde, sólo podrían significar una cosa: atracción sexual. Como una mujer inteligente, su impulso instintivo fue correr por su vida.

Se disculpó a sí misma por no haberlo reconocido inmediatamente, porque después de todo, era la primera vez que había experimentado tal fenómeno. Tampoco había sabido cómo manejar un auto la primera vez que se había puesto detrás del volante. Siempre había estado un poco confundida por las a veces febriles bufonadas de ambos géneros cuando trataban de atraer a alguien del sexo opuesto, pero ahora sabía qué había en el fondo de todo eso. Hormonas. Era desconcertante tener unas hormonas traidoras.

Y ahora estaba esta situación que de alguna manera había convertido en un embrollo. Tenía la certeza de que si sólo se aplicaba a ello, podría encontrar alguna otra solución, pero su cerebro no parecía querer funcionar. Probablemente era un efecto secundario de las hormonas hiperactivas. Después de todo, el pensamiento no era conducente con el acoplamiento.

Trató de organizar sus pensamientos. Tal como estaba la situación, había aceptado pretender estar teniendo una relación con el Coronel Black así los hombres la dejarían sola y ella sería capaz de trabajar, y también así los hombres no serían distraídos por ella. ¿El coronel pretendía tener una relación con cada mujer de la base? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué había en ella que fuera tan perjudicial que tenía que ser _neutralizada_? Sabía que era una mujer razonablemente atractiva, pero ciertamente no era una femme fatale.

¿Y que tendría que hacer para pretender estar involucrada con él? ¿Pequeñas charlas y sonrisas? Pensó que podría manejar eso. Ella nunca se había arrullado como un pájaro enfermo de amor de la forma en que había visto hacer a algunas mujeres, pero no podía ser tan dificil. Pero si él pensaba que su seudo-relación comprendía abrazarse y besarse, tendría que suspender eso inmediatamente, porque su corazón sencillamente no podría soportar la tensión. Toda esa adrenalina precipitándose en su interior no podía ser saludable.

Pero la situación no era inmanejable. Si mantenía su cabeza despejada y recordaba no confiar en él sin importar cuán razonable parecía, estaría bien.

Con ese pensamiento firmemente en mente, cuadró sus hombros y dejó su refugio. Mientras cruzaba la pista, el calor del desierto abrasó la parte superior de su cabeza e hizo que sus brazos ardieran. Todo brillaba debilmente a su alrededor, y sus oídos eran asaltados por el constante bramido de los motores de los jets cuando los aviones despegaban y aterrizaban. Los pilotos pululaban por todos lados, atendiendo los asuntos de la enorme base. La actividad era estimulante, e incluso más excitante era el conocimiento de que ella estaba trabajando en el más avanzado jet de combate jamás diseñado.

El trabajo siempre había sido su panacea. Ella lo disfrutaba, lo abrazaba, porque era la única parte de su vida donde sobresalía, donde encajaba. Era cómodo y familiar, incluso a pesar de que Adrian Pendley iba seguramente a hacer su mejor esfuerzo para estropearlo. Bueno, si podía ignorar a Black, podía facilmente ignorar a Adrian.

El oscuramente tostado, aguileño rostro del coronel nadó ante sus ojos, formándose entre las ondas de calor, y tropezó en el borde de la pista antes de recobrar rápidamente el equilibrio. De modo que no estaba ignorando a Mackezie tan bien; lograría hacerlo mejor. Por su propia seguridad, tenía que hacerlo.

Efectivamente, cuando volvió a la oficina, con su ropa húmeda de sudor y rastros de cabello adheridos a su rostro, Adrián la miró y sonrió con desprecio. "¿No sabías que hace demasiado calor para un revolcón? Aprenderás a guardarlo para un fin de semana en Las Vegas."

Yates levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño. Caroline encontró sus ojos y se encogió de hombros para demostrar que no tenía importancia.

El programa laser estaba completamente desarrollado; ellos estaban allí como un equipo de resolución de problemas, y puesto que las pruebas del día habían ido bien, había poco más que hacer que resumir lo que habían visto. Luego pasaron a la próxima prueba planificada, la primera usando objetivos móviles. Las aeronaves que serían usadas en la próxima prueba no eran las dos que habían volado aquel día, y sus sitemas de objetivos ya habían sido chequeados como parte del programa regular de mantenimiento implementado. Todo aquello había sido hecho antes de la llegada de Caroline a la base. Ellos sí tenían que chequear los sistemas de las aeronaves que habían volado aquel día, y ella, Yates y Adrian se pusieron los overoles para hacer el trabajo. Cal se quedó atrás, volviendo a chequear la información de la computadora.

"Todos los diferentes sistemas de personas trabajando en el proyecto Night Wing han progresado bien", dijo Yates mientras caminaban hacia el hangar. "Es una de las operaciónes con menos complicaciones en las que he estado involucrado."

"Así que no lo arruines insultando a alguno de ellos", dijo Adrian.

Yates se detuvo y se giró para confrontar a Adrian. "Es suficiente", dijo con calma.

"Eso solo la verdad. Sabes que tiene reputación de que es difícil trabajar con ella."

"Sé lo que estoy oyendo, y Caroline no es la única que está siendo un asno. Espero no tener que decirte que el Coronel Black puede hacer que cualquiera en este equivo sea reemplazado con una llamada telefónica, y lo hará en lo que dura un latido si pensara que la fricción entre cualquiera de nosotros obstaculizaría el trabajo. Si eso pasa, tu carrera en Boling-Wahl habría efectivamente terminado, y eso va para los dos."

Caroline enterró sus manos profundamente en los bolsillos de su overol. A pesar de que Yates había estado dirigiendo su ira hacia Adrian, ella sabía que su posición en Boling-Wahl era un poco delicada, debido a sus pasadas dificultades en trabajos en pareja. Uno de esos insidentes había sido con Adrian. Quizás había sido asignada para trabajar con él como una especie de prueba y su trabajo dependia de que la pasara.

Adrian se volvió para mirarla. "Permaneceré fuera de su camino", murmuró finalmente, "si ella se queda fuera del mío." Luego caminó delante de ellos.

Yates suspiró, y él y Caroline reanudaron la caminata, pero a un paso más lento. "Ignóralo tanto como puedas," le aconsejó él. "No me había dado cuenta de que la situación entre ustedes dos era tan hostil."

"Yo no soy hostil," dijo Caroline sorprendida.

Él le dirigió una mirada meditativa. "No, supongo que no lo eres. Pero _él _ lo es. ¿Es simplemente un caso de aversión mutua, o sucedió algo que necesite saber?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que no es un gran secreto. Él me avanzó cuando recién comenzaba a trabajar para Boling-Wahl, y yo lo rechazé."

"Ahh. Un ego herido."

"Tendría más sentido si hubieramos estado involucrados y luego hubíeramos roto, pero nunca fue tan personal. Supongo que no se toma bien el rechazo."

"¿Eso es todo lo que fue? ¿Lo rechazaste para una cita?" preguntó Yates escépticamente.

"No exactamente. Él se tiró un lance conmigo."

"¿Y tu... ?"

Ella miró fijamente directamente hacia delante, pero podía sentir sus mejillas calentándose otra vez. "Él fue... bueno, fue un lance bastante fuerte, si sabes lo que quiero decir, y parecía que no podía hacerle entender que no estaba interesada. Traté de ser cortés, pero no estaba resultando y él no me dejaba ir. Así que le dije que habría ido a trabajar a un zoológico si hubiera querido ser atrapada por un simio."

Yates se rió entredientes. "No muy diplomático, pero efectivo."

Eso no era todo lo que le había dicho a Adrian, pero pensó que ya había admitido demasiado. "Se lo tomó personalmente."

"Ustedes dos tendrán que arreglárselas mientras dure el proyecto."

"Lo entiendo. No volveré sobre lo que ya pasó. Pero si el me atrapa otra vez," advirtió, "no seré agradable."

Yates palmeó su brazo. "Si él te atrapa, golpéalo en la cabeza con algo."

Ella tenía toda la inteción de hacer eso.

Pasaron el resto del día verificando los sistemas de objetivos de las dos aeronaves, y todo parecía estar bien. Mientras el equipo de mantenimiento se arrastraba dentro, debajo, encima y alrededor de la bruñida y negra aeronave, la escena le recordó a Caroline a Gulliver siendo rodeado por los Liliputienses. Cables y mangueras serpenteaban por todos lados, cruzando el suelo del hangar.

Adrian no habló con ella excepto sobre trabajo, y eso la satisfizo. Era bueno en lo que hacía, y mientras se restringiera a eso, ella no tendría problemas con él. Quizás el sermón de Yates le había causado alguna impresión.

Era tarde a la tarde cuando tuvieron los dos sistemas completamente verificados, y Caroline estaba contenta de terminar el día. Pensamientos de una larga, fresca ducha llenaban su cabeza. Regresó a la oficina y no se molestó en cambiarse el overol, simplemente recogió sus ropas y verificó para tener la certeza de que todo estaba cerrado. La seguridad exigía que nada fuera dejado afuera sobre sus escritorios.

Cuando alcanzó sus habitaciones puso el aire acondicionado al máximo y se paró delante del frío aire por un minuto, suspirando con alivio. Había un beneficio en tener habitaciones pequeñas: se enfriaban rápidamente. Se consideraba afortunada de tener dos habitaciones, punto. La primera era una combinación de sala, comedor y cocina, lo que quería decir que un indescriptible sofa y una indescriptible silla haciendo juego, con una arañada mesa de café imitación madera, ocupaban una mitad de la habitación y la otra mitada estaba tomada por una diminuta cocina y una maltrecha mesa de fórmica con dos sillas. El color predominante parecía ser el verde institucional. La habitación tenía cerca de doce pies cuadrados y se abría directamente al dormitorio. El dormitorio y el baño combinados eran del mismo tamaño que la habitación delantera. Tenía una cama que se suponía que era doble, pero no llegaba a serlo, pero como dormía sola eso no importaba. Había una cómoda con cajones llena de cicatrices, un estrecho armario y un estrecho baño con apenas suficiente espacio para la fontanería esencial, y por eso solo había un pequeño cubículo de ducha en lugar de una bañera. Era habitable, pero no se podía imaginar a sí misma aficionándose alguna vez a esto.

Del lado bueno, una de las primeras cosas que había hecho había sido reemplazar las bombillas de luz del baño con unas nuevas con suficiente potencia para la aplicación de maquillaje. probablemente tenía el baño más luminoso de la base. Le gustaba bastante la idea.

Se tomó la larga, fresca ducha que se había prometido a sí misma, cerrando gradualmente el agua caliente mientras se acostumbraba a los escalofríos, hasta que el agua estuvo satisfactoriamente fría. Se sintió revivir mientras su sobrecalentada piel absorvía la humedad. No cerró las canillas hasta que estuvo temblando, luego se secó vigorosamente y se vistió con unos sueltos pantalones de algodón y una gran camiseta, las cuales se ajustaban perfectamente a su concepto de comodidad.

Ahora por la comida. Había decido desde el principo comer en sus habitaciones tanto como le fuera posible, por lo que había abastecido la minúscula cocina con unos pocos productos principales. Estaba parada frente a la puerta abierta del armario de la cocina estudiando su contenido y tratando de decidir cuál sería su comida cuando alguién llamó a la puerta.

"¿Quién es?" anunció.

"Black."

No tenía que identificarse por su nombre, pensó ella con irritación mientras andaba hacia la puerta y la abría. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era emitir algún sonido con aquella profunda voz.

Ella se estabilizó en la abertura y sintió el calor instalarse sobre ella como una sofocante manta. "¿Qué quiere?" demandó. Él no estaba vistiendo el uniforme, pero los flexibles jeans que le sentaban como un guante, las ajadas botas y la camiseta blanca eran extrañamente perturbadoras, aún cuando los inevitables anteojos de sol que todos los pilotos usaban ocultaban sus ojos. Eso no le gustaba; no quería saber cómo se veía cuando no estaba cumpliendo sus obligaciones.

Joe notó su desafiante posición y la ferocidad de su mirada. Evidentemente ella había decidido que su mejor curso de acción era simplemente comportarse como de costumbre. Él se alegraba; estar a su alrededor podía no ser cómodo, pero seguro como el infierno que era excitante, y no quería que eso cambiara.

"Cena," dijo él.

Ella cruzó sus brazos. "No voy a alimentarlo."

"No, yo voy a alimentarte," dijo ligeramente. "¿Recuerdas? Le dije a Daffy que estarías conmigo esta noche, y todos lo sabrán si no lo estás." Era un esfuerzo mantener su voz ligera y sus ojos sobre su rostro, porque era evidente que ella no llevaba sostén. La fina camiseta que estaba vistiendo revelaba claramente la forma de sus altos pechos y la los círculos más oscuros de sus pezones. Cada músculo de su gran cuerpo se tensó con creciente excitación.

"Sólo una hamburguesa con queso," la engatuzó con la suave voz que frecuentemente usaba para calmar a las yeguas nerviosas. "Ni siquiera tienes que cambiarte. Sólo deslízate en tus zapatos y saldremos de la base y encontraremos un lugar que venda hamburguesas."

Caroline dudó. El pensamiento de una hamburguesa con queso era tentador, puesto que había estado cerca de elegir entre dos clases de cereales fríos.

"Muy bien," decidió súbitamente. "Deme un minuto." Ella se echó dentro del dormitorio y se puso un par de sandalias, luego pasó un peine por su cabello. Su rostro recién lavado le devolvió la mirada desde el espejo, y reflexionó sobre si debía maquillarse, luego se encogió de hombros. Una hamburguesa con queso estaba esperando.

Justo antes de abandonar la habitación recordó que no llevaba sostén y apresuradamente se puso uno. No creía que él lo hubiera notado, pero era mejor jugar a lo seguro.

Él no había entrado a sus habitaciones sino que aún estaba parado justo fuera de la puerta abierta. Caroline puso la llave en la puerta y salió, cerró la puerta firmemente, luego probó el tirador para estar segura de que estaba bien cerrada. Satisfecha, dejó caer las llaves en su bolsillo.

Él manejaba una poderosa camioneta negra. Caroline lo miró sorprendida cuando él abrió la puerta y ella trepó al asiento. "Nunca te hubiera imaginado como una persona dada a las camionetas," dijo mientras él deslizaba sus largas piernas tras el volante.

"Crecí en un rancho de caballos en Wyoming," dijo él. "He manejado camionetas toda mi vida. ¿Qué pensabas que conduciría?"

"Algo bajo, rojo y llamativo."

"Guardo mi velocidad para el aire." Sus ojos azul-hielo la sacudieron. "¿Qué conduces tú? Sé que lo que estás conduciendo ahora es un auto alquilado, ya que volaste hasta aquí, por lo que eso no cuenta."

Caroline se reclinó hacia atrás en el asiento. Decidió que le gustaba bastante sentarse en lo alto así podía ver, y se estaba sintiendo más comoda con cada minuto que pasaba. Quizás fuera la camioneta la que la hacía sentirse así; era un vehículo para nada absurdo. "¿Qué crees que manejo?"

"Algo seguro y confiable."

"Oh."

La única sílaba sonó un poco enfadada. Joe controló una sonrisa. "¿Estoy equivocado?"

"Un poco."

"¿Entonces _qué_ conduces?"

Ella volvió su cabeza a un lado y miró fijamente por la ventana. "Algo bajo, rojo y llamativo." Se había sublevado completamente contra comprar cualquier cosa tranquila y conservadora. Había querido poder y velocidad y manejo, y había pagado una pequeña fortuna para obtenerlo.

"¿Cuán llamativo?" preguntó él.

"Un Corvette," dijo ella, y de repente rió entre dientes ante el contraste entre ellos.

Joe la miró nuevamente. No pudo evitarlo. Había vivido la vida de una completa intelectual, solitaria y socialmente torpe, pero el fuego en ella no podía ser ocultado. Se revelaba en el inconsciente atractivo sexual con el que se movía y vestía, la fiereza de su temperamento, el arriesgado auto que conducía. Estaba sentada tan decorosamente en el asiento de pasajero, pero su rostro estaba alzado hacia el caliente viento que soplaba a través de las ventanas bajas. Había un rastro de desenfreno en ella que lo intrigaba, y se movió inquieto para aliviar la opresión de sus jeans.

Fueron chequeados en la salida, y él dio vuelta la camioneta hacia el ocaso, resplandeciendo en rojo y oro frente a ellos. Ella no parecía sentir ninguna necesidad de continuar la conversación; Joe estaba cómodo con el silencio, también, así que dejo que éste continuara.

Caroline no podía dejar de mirarlo cada pocos minutos, a pesar de que entonces sacudiría su mirada contra el ocaso. La camiseta dejaba desnudos sus poderosos brazos, oscuramente tostados por el sol del desierto. Él tenía tantos músculos, era desconcertante. Ella sabía que los pilotos de combate hacían ejercicio regularmente, porque una densa masa muscular parecía ayudarlos a resistir los efectos de aplastantes Gs, pero su musculatura era de alguna forma diferente. Él era poderoso –de la forma en que una pantera o un lobo es poderoso- debido a una vida de trabajo usando su cuerpo. El sol delineaba su perfil en oro, revelando implacablemente su afilada estructura ósea, tan pura y feroz como el rostro de un antiguo guerrero tallado en una moneda.

Miró fijamente la fina nariz de puente alto, la ancha frente y los altos, cincelados pómulos. Su boca estaba casi brutalmente bien definida. El caliente viento examinaba cuidadosamente su grueso cabello negro, desordenando el corto corte militar, y su vista se nubló ante la perturbadora visión que la llenó de este hombre con su cabello largo y volando alrededor de sus anchos, desnudos hombros. Su corazón golpeó con una especie de doloroso pánico, y deslizó su mirada lejos de él nuevamente, pero eso no le hizo ningún bien. Aún podía verlo en su mente. Le tomó solo un minuto decidir que si fuera de la vista no iba a ser fuera de su mente, podía igualmente darse por vencida y dejar que sus ojos se dieran una fiesta.

Giró su cabeza hacia él, y su hambrienta mirada resbaló hacia abajo sobre su ancho, poderoso pecho hasta su plano estómago. Simplemente no podía detenerse, a pesar de que tampoco era lo suficientemente valiente para dejar que sus ojos descansaran en la bragueta de sus jeans, en cambio examinó rápidamente aquellas largas, musculosas piernas.

Ella dijo bruscamente, "¿No eres casi demasiado grande para caber en la cabina del piloto?"

Él quitó brevemente sus ojos del camimo para mirarla, a pesar de que los oscuros lentes le impedían leer su expresión. Ella deseó que se los quitara. "Es un espacio estrecho," replicó él, su voz baja y lenta y ronca. "Pero siempre consigo meterme."

La subyasente sexualidad de sus palabras la golpeó como un mazo. Ella era tristemente inexperta pero no ingenua, y no habia ningún error con respecto a su significado. Ahora se alegraba de que él tuviera puestos aquellos anteojos oscuros, porque no _quería_ leer su expresión. Quería esconder su rostro en sus manos. Quería saltar fuera de la camioneta y correr todo el camino de regreso a la base y a la seguridad de sus habitaciones. ¿Había estado loca? Realmente había trepado a la camioneta con este hombre, y ahora aquí estaban, sola en el desierto de Nevada con el ocaso rápidamente escureciéndose a púrpura.

Luego recordó que era su propia reacción hacia él lo que la atemorizaba, no algo que él hubiera hecho, y se preguntó miserablemente si debería decirle que escapara ahora mientras aún podía. Por la forma en que había estado coqueteando con él, él probablemente se estaba preguntando si regresaría a la base con sus pantalones puestos, aunque considerando la notoria líbido de los pilotos en general y de los pilotos del ejército en particular, él podría no pelear muy duro. Quizás era el contraste que él presentaba lo que llegaba a ella de la forma en que ningún hombre le había llegado antes, la sensación de una intensa, ardiente sexualidad debajo de aquella indiferente lejanía. Y quizás, si tenía suerte, él no tenía idea del tumulto que se desarrollaba en su interior.

Joe se alegraba de la oscuridad de los lentes que protegían sus ojos del sol, porque ellos le permitían estudiarla sin que ella fuera consciente de ello. Se había puesto un sostén, maldición, pero el fino material restrictivo no podia ocultar totalmente las oscuras piedras de sus pezones. La pequeña querida estaba excitada –y agitada por eso; él podía sentir su tensión, verlo en el tenue estremesimiento de su cuerpo que su postura sosegada no podía controlar. Sus ojos volvieron a sus hinchados pezones, y sus manos se tensaron sobre el volante mientras inevitablemente comenzaba a pensar en tomar aquellos duros capullos dentro de su boca. Era tan bellamente sensible, y ni siquiera lo sabía. Si ella podía excitarse tanto por un travieso comentario, ¿cómo estaría cuando él realmente le estuviera haciendo el amor?

Ella no era la única que estaba excitada. Si miraba sus pezones una vez más, tendría que detener la camioneta a un lado del camino, y ella estaba lejos de estar lista para eso. Para evitar comenter una gran equivocación, no la miró otra vez hasta que habían alcanzado su hamburguesería favorita donde atendían los pedidos desde los autos, la cuál era solo lo suficientemente sórdido para ser interesante.

Estacionó junto a uno de los micrófonos y apagó el encendido, luego se quitó los lentes de sol y los puso sobre el tablero. "¿Qué quieres?"

Ella deseó que lo hubiera expresado de forma diferente. Se reclinó hacia abajo para poder leer el menú fijado sobre el micrófono y frunció el ceño mientras se forzaba a sí misma a concentrase en la comida. El celestial aroma de las hamburguesas fritas, cebollas y papas fritas llenaba el aire; ¿por qué la comida menos saludable siempre olía mejor? "Una hamburguesa con queso y un refresco grande."

Él apretó el boton del micrófono, y cuando una metálica voz contestó, ordenó dos hamburguesas con queso. Luego medio se volvió hacia Caroline, sus anchos hombros apretados en la esquina de la camioneta, y dijo casualmente, "Voy a besarte cuando volvamos a la base."

Caroline lo miró fijamente con los ojos dilatados, su corazón volviendo a su loco y aporreante ritmo nuevamente. "Quiero cebolla en mi hamburguesa. Montones de cebolla."

"No tienes que tener miedo de que vaya a atraparte," continuó como si ella no hubiera hablado. "Solo va a ser un beso, fuera de tu puerta donde cualquier caminante pueda vernos, y alguno probablemente lo hará. Ni siquiera pondré mis brazos a tu alrededor si no quieres que lo haga."

"No quiero que me beses," dijo ella, retirándose a su propia esquina de la camioneta y mirándolo con fiereza a través de la extensión del asiento delantero.

"Voy a hacerlo de todos modos. Es lo que se espera."

"No me importa qué es lo que esperan. Estuve de acuerdo en salir contigo esta noche porque esto parece ser un buen mode de mantener a todos los demás en línea, pero nunca acepté ningún beso."

"¿No te gusta besar?"

Ella lo miró tétricamente. La respuesta perfecta sería que sí, que a ella le gustaba besar, pero que no quería besarlo _a él_. La respuesta perfecta, de todos modos, era una pobre mentira, y por la forma en que su corazón palpitaba como el de una doncella victoriana ante la perspectiva de besarlo, no sería capaz de decirla con éxito. La mentira, encontró ella, parecía funcionarmejor cuando se ejecutaba con una segura cantidad de desapego.

Por otro lado, la verdad era la peor respuesta que podía darle. No, a ella no le habían gustado ninguno de los sucios besos a que la habían forzado en una forma de éxito-o-fracaso porque había estado peleando como un gato salvaje para evadirlos, pero el pensamiento de besarlo a él la mareaba, y temía que le gustaría _demasiado_.

Cuando ella no replicó él dijo con calma, "Cuando volvamos a tus habitaciones, abre tu puerta, luego vuélvete y tiendeme tu mano. Yo la tomaré, me reclinaré y te besaré. No será un beso largo, pero no puede ser un picotazo rápido, tampoco. ¿Tres segundos suena lo suficientemente largo para tí? Luego soltaré tu mano y te daré las buenas noches. En una base ocupada, cualquier número de personas nos verá, y se propagará la noticia de que no parecemos estar teniendo un apasionado amorío, pero que estamos definitivamente involucrados."

Ella se aclaró la garganta. "¿Tres segundos?" Aquello no sonaba muy largo. Seguramente se las podía arreglar para no avergonzarse a sí misma por tres segundos.

"Sólo tres segundos," le reaseguró él.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 4

La hamburguesa con queso –sin cebolla- y las papas fritas estaban deliciosas, recordándole aquellos pocos preciosos momentos durante su infancia cuando se le había permitido quedarse con el hermano de su madre y su esposa, ambos cerca de diez años más jóvenes que sus padres, y el tío Lee la había invariablemente agasajado con la más grade, la más jugosa hamburguesa que ella pudiera comer, seguida de helado, otra comida prohibida. Sus padres le habían permitido tomar sorbetes o yogurt helado, pero nunca helado. Si no hubiera sido por el tio Lee, Caroline pensaba que podía haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad sin conocer el gozo de la comida chatarra. Todavía se sentía siempre como si estuviera teniendo un obsequio especial cuando se consentía.

Después de la hamburguesa, él le dirigio una lenta sonriza y prengutó, "¿Alguna vez jugaste a las tragamonedas?"

"No. Nunca he ido a un casino."

"Eso está a punto de cambiar." Él arrancó la camioneta, y pronto estaban llegando a Las Vegas Boulevard, una interminable fila de brillantes luces de neón de todos los colores del arco iris. Parpadeaban, señalaban, caían en cascada, estallaban en una infinita lluvia de neon, invitando a todos y cada uno a probar lo que fuera que estuvieran anunciando. Los grandes casinos conseguían las grandes multitudes, por supuesto, pero un buen número de personas estaban solo paseando, turistas determinados a ver todo en esta ciudad marchaban hacia lo que los atraía. La gente estaba vestida con ropa que iba desde shorts a vestidos formales.

"¿Te gusta apostar?" preguntó ella.

"Nunca apuesto."

Ella resopló. "Excepto con tu vida. Yo estaba en la sala de control hoy, ¿recuerdas? Alcanzar ochenta grados alfa y soportar 10 Gs no es lo que yo llamaría vivir seguro."

"Eso no es apostar. Baby fue construída para darnos un ilimitado ángulo de ataque, pero su capacidad no nos sirve de nada si no sabemos volarla. Mi trabajo es estar seguro de que hace lo que se supone que debe hacer, tenerla completamente probada y funcionando y descubrir sus limitaciones. No puedo hacer eso si no excedo lo que ya estamos haciendo en el F-22."

"Ninguno de los otros pilotos está forzando la estructura de esa manera."

Sus ojos estaban absolutamente calmos cuando la miró. "Lo harán ahora. Ahora que saben que Baby funcionará bajo esas condiciones."

"¿Lo hiciste solo para mostrarles que podía ser hecho?"

"No. Lo hice porque es mi trabajo."

Y porque lo amaba. El pensamiento hizo eco en su mente. Ella lo había visto ese día cuando él había entrado en la sala de control despues de su vuelo, cansado y sudoroso, sus ojos injectados en sangre, su expresión tan remota como siempre. Pero sus ojos lo habían llevado lejos. Sus ojos habían estado feroces y... exaltados, los fuegos de la vida ardiendo incandescentemente en él.

Él estacionó la camioneta, y ellos pasearon por la acera. "¿Te sientes con suerte?" preguntó él.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "¿Cómo se siente la suerte?"

"¿Quieres intentarlo?"

Ella se detuvo ante la entrada de uno de los casinos, sintiendo el fresco chorro de aire a través de las puertas abiertas. Filas y filas de tragamonedas se extendían ante ella e incluso se propagaban sobre la acera. La mayoría de ellas estaban ocupadas por personas que las alimentaban automáticamente en señal de adoración y tiraban de las palancas. Ocasionalmente había gritos de deleite cuando las monedas en cantidades variables caían de la máquina para premiar su persistencia, pero en su mayor parte las máquinas tomaban más que dar.

"No es rentable," dijo ella después de estudiar el procedimiento por unos minutos.

Él rió suavemente. "Ese no es el punto. Nunca apuestes si no puedes soportar perder, esa es la regla número uno. La regla número dos es divertirse."

"Ellos no parecen estar divirtiéndose," dijo ella dubitativamente.

"Eso es porque ellos han olvidado la regla número dos, y quizás incluso la regla número uno. Vamos, te apostaré."

Pero ella esperó unos minutos más, hasta que vió a alguién abandonar una máquina que no había pagado nada en bastante tiempo. La ley de los promedios decía que era más probable que pagara a que una que recién había arrojado unas pocas monedas lo hiciera nuevamente. Se sentó frente a la misma y la alimentó con monedas de veinticinco centavos, sintiéndose como una idiota mientras lo hacía. Joe se paró detrás de ella, riendo suavemente cuando el bandido mecánico no devolvió nada. Después de haberla alimentado con casi cinco dólares sin ganar nada, Caroline comenzó a tomárselo personalmente. Murmuró advertencias y amenazas mientras pasaba por el procedimiento otra vez –y perdía otra vez.

"Recuerda la regla número dos," la amonestó Joe, con diversión en su voz.

Ella le dijo qué podía hacer con la regla número dos, y él rió entre dientes.

Ella movió su taburete más cerca de la máquina y empujó una moneda de veinticinco centavos en la ranura. Tiró de la palanca y las imágenes comenzaron a zumbar, luego una a una encajaron en su lugar. Campanas comenzaron a sonar y monedas de veinticinco centavos se desbordaron de la ranura inferior, derramándose sobre el piso. Caroline saltó y miró fijamente las monedas pateadas mientras otros jugadores se agolpaban a su alrededor, ofreciéndole felicitaciones, y llegó un sonriente empleado del casino. Luego ella le dirigió a Joe una mirada de consternación. "Todas esas monedas no entrarán en mi bolsillo."

Él echó su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reír. Ella miró fijamente su fuerte y morena garganta y se sintió repentinamente mareada cuando aquel maldito aturdimiento cayó sobre ella otra vez.

El empleado del casino, aún sonriendo, dijo, "Estaremos encantados de cambiar esas monedas por billetes."

Ellos lo hicieron, y para su alivio Caroline descubrió que todas esas monedas no eran una gran fortuna después de todo, solo un poco más de setenta dólares. Le devolvió su apuesta a Joe y puso los billetes restantes en su bolsillo.

"¿Te divertiste?" preguntó él cuando dejaban el casino.

Ella lo pensó. "Eso supongo, pero estaba empezando a sentirme un poco vengativa hacia aquella maquina. No creo que tenga el temperamento para ser una apostadora."

"Probablemente no," estuvo de acuerdo él, y tomó su mano en la de él para suavemente sacarla fuera del camino de un hombre que no estaba mirando por dónde iba. Pero después no la liberó como ella había esperado.

Ella miró sus manos unidas. La mano de él era grande y dura, con dedos delgados, su palma endurecida con callos, pero su apretón era cuidadoso, como si fuera totalmente consciente de su fuerza. Ella nunca se había tomado de las manos antes, y el toque de palma contra palma era curiosamente íntimo. Estaba empezando a comprender que el miedo le había impedido hacer un montón de cosas placenteras antes, pero también, nunca antes había estado ni siquiera tentanda a explorarlas. Sus reacciones ante otros hombres que habían tratado de aventurarse en una relación física con ella habían variado desde el aburrimiento y el desinterés hasta la absoluta revulsión.

Podía tirar de su mano para liberarla. Ese era el curso de acción más seguro, pero de alguna manera no podía hacerlo. Así que ingnoró la situación, actuó como si su mano no estuviera anidadad en la suya mucho más poderosa como un pájaro en su refugio, e internamente saboreó cada momento.

Finalmente volvieron a la camioneta, y ella se dio cuenta de que era renuente a que la noche llegara al final. Era su primera cita, si se cuidaba en categorizarla como tal, y casi había terminado.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio durante el camino de vuelta a la base, e inevitablemente su mente volvió al beso venidero. Se sentía al mismo tiempo asustada y excitada. Otra primera vez para ella, el primer beso al que realmente había accedido y daba la bienvenida. Existía la misma probabilidad de que ella huyera de miedo o que se lanzara hacia sus brazos.

El momento de la verdad llegó demasiado pronto. Él estacionó frente a sus habitaciones y salió para caminar alrededor de la camioneta y abrir la puerta para ella. Había un número de personas del personal continuando con sus asuntos, mirándolos con perezosa curiosidad, y ella supo que él había calibrado perfectamente la situación.

Ella sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, luego se volvió y lo enfrentó en el descolorido resplandor de las lámparas de gas sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos eran solemnes e indefensos cuando lo miró fijamente, los ojos de él brillaban como hielo.

"Extiende tu mano," ordenó suavemente, y ella obedeció.

Su dura, cálida mano rodeó sus dedos, y la atrajo mas cerca mientras se inclinaba. Su boca tocó ligeramente la suya, la alzó, la afirmó nuevamente. Él volvió su cabeza ligeramente para ajustar la presión, y de alguna forma el movimiento separó sus propios labios, así que ellos se rindieron y se amoldaron a los de él.

Su sabor era cálido y placentero y... masculino. La esencia de él la envolvía, y se estremeció en respuesta. Su boca aún estaba sobre la de ella, movíendose suavemente. Sintió la punta de su lengua tocar y juguetear, haciéndola endurecerse ante el recuerdo de algún molesto beso no deseado, pero esto no era nada como aquello. Se sentía tentada más que forzada, y su sabor estaba llenando sus sentidos. Un cálido placer surgió en sus profundidades; con un pequeño gemido abrió su boca, y lentamente él la tomó.

La carnalidad del gesto era asombrosa, y también su reacción al mismo. Se oyó gemir nuevamente, y luego de alguna forma se estaba apretando con fuerza contra él, su cabeza inclinada hacia arriba y hechada hacia atrás para permitirle un acceso más profundo, un acceso que él tomó con una dura dominación masculina que la dejó sin sentido. Se sentía débil y caliente, y sus pechos se tensaban con un dolor que en contacto con su duro pecho era a la vez mitigado e intesificado. Su ingle estaba caliente, también, mientras espirales de placer la tensaban por dentro profundamente. Ella se estaba aferrando a su mano como una cuerda de salvamento.

Lentamente él abandonó su boca, y eso fue todo lo que pudo forzarse a hacer para romper el contacto. Cedió a la tentación de tomar más besos rápidos de la suave, inocente boca que tan rápidamente se había calentado con el conocimiento, luego _tuvo_ que liberar su mano y dar un paso atrás. Se lo había prometido. No había nada que quisiera más que empujarla dentro de sus oscuras habitaciones y depositarla en el suelo, montarla con rápida, dura urgencia, pero refrenarse ahora le traería recompensas más dulces en el futuro. Por lo que controló su áspera, rápida respiración y trató de controlar la feroz avance de su sangre a través de sus venas.

"Tres segundos," dijo él.

Los ojos de ella estaban vidriosos cuando lo miró, y estaba temblando ligeramente. "Sí," murmuró ella. "Tres segundos."

Ella no se movió. Él puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y la volteó. "Ve adentro, Caroline." Su voz era baja y serena. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." Ella se movió bruscamente para obedecer, y cuando alcanzó el umbral se detuvo para mirarlo sobre el hombro. Sus ojos estaban enormes y oscuros con alguan indefinible emoción. "Eso fue mucho más que tres segundos."

Encendió la luz, luego cerró y cuidadosamente puso llave a la puerta. Justo cuando ponía el cerrojo, lo oyó alejarse conduciendo, lo que le decía que no había estado tentado a quedarse ni siquiera un segundo más, o considerado la idea de llamar a su puerta. Había cumplido su misión, que era demostrar su "relación", por lo que en lo que a él concernía, no había ninguna razón para perder el tiempo.

Se sentó en el sofá y permaneció allí, inmóvil, por bastante tiempo. Tenía que pensar, y siempre se concentraba mejor si simplemente podía sentarse inmóvil y totalmente cerrada dentro de su cerebro, o quizás era más un problema de encerrar todo lo demás _afuera_, y eso incluía el estímulo físico.

No necesitaba ningún psicoanalista para entender que años atrás su educación y su acelerado avance en la escuela se habían combinado con su propia naturalea para hacer que los hombres extraños huyeran, pero no le había importado. ¿Por qué debería preocuparle no haber aprendido nunca como relacionarse con el sexo opuesto a nivel social y emocional, cuando no había habido nadie del sexo opuesto con quien ella estuviera interesada en relacionarse de todas formas? Por lo tanto nunca había lamentado su relación fuera-de-sincronización con el resto del mundo... hasta ahora.

Ahora, por primera vez, estaba fuertemente atraída por un hombre y quería que él se sintiera atraído por ella, ¿pero cómo iba a realizar esa proeza? Cuando las otras chicas habían estado aprendiendo cómo, ella había estado estudiando física. Era una experta en ópticas láser, pero no sabía una maldita cosa sobre coquetear.

¿Por qué no podía haberse mojado los pies con alguien menos provocador, como un colega físico que también hubiera pasado más tiempo con los libros que con la gente y fuera un poco torpe socialmente, también? Pero no, en cambio había quedado locamente _atraída_ por un excelente piloto de combate, un hombre que podía hacer que a las mujeres se le debilitaran las rodillas con una mirada de esos ojos azul-diamante. Ella no tenía que ser una experta en besos para poder decir que él _sí _lo era, y tenía la secreta sospecha de que se había puesto en ridículo a sí misma. Todo lo que él había hecho fue sostener su mano, como había prometido, y ella prácticamente había caído sobre él. Tenía el inconfundible recuerdo de apretarse fuertemente contra él y frotar sus pechos contra él como un gato, y pensar que iba a caer en un montón a sus pies.

Él había sido amable con ella esta noche. La había tratado como una amiga, había permitido que se relajara, y ella se había divertido. No podía recordad la última vez que había hecho algo tan totalmente inútil y lo había disfrutado. Simplemente jugar no había sido parte de su infancia; sus padres habían supervisado cuidadosamente sus actividades para estar seguros de que servían para su avance educativo. No había bloques ABC para ella; ella había usado tarjetas luminosas. En defensa de sus padres, no obstante, ella había sido una niña impaciente, irascible cuando el ritmo iba más lento que su inquisitivo, hambriento intelecto. Su infancia no había sido infeliz, solo diferente, y ella había tomado sus propias decisiones en la vida.

Estaba avanzando a tientas hacia territorio desconocido, pero el enfoque de Caroline para cualquier problema era abordarlos de frente. En realidad no sabía cómo usar las armas que la naturaleza le había dado, pero Joe Black estaba por descubrir que todas ellas caerían sobre él.

El primer paso para resolver cualquier problema era investigar el tema. Era lo bastante temprano para que un montón de gente todavía estuviera despierta, y había suficiente personal femenino en la Fuerza Aérea que estaría deseoso de prestarle revistas con artículos que ella pensaba se dirigían al problema, y hasta era posible que saliera con un poco de su investigación sobre los pilotos en general. Era una consumada lectora veloz y se sentó durante varias horas abriéndose camino entre las revistas que ofrecían artículos tan misteriosos como "Él es Malo, Malo, Malo - ¿Entonces Por Qué Lo Amas De Todos Modos?" y "Encontrando El Oro En La Escoria - Cuando No Rendirse." Los títulos dobles parecían abundar, así como cientos de brillantes fotos de mujeres de un metro ochenta de estatura que pesaban cincuenta y cinco kilos, la mayoría de los cuales eran claramente el pelo y los pechos. Aprendió qué decir cuando él la estaba engañando, y cómo tomar venganza. Aprendió cómo irrumpir en bienes raíces o comenzar su propia compañía, como ganar al blackjack –guardó eso en su memoria- y dónde quedarse en unas vacaciones en Europa. Interesante material. Posiblemente se suscribiera.

El material sobre pilotos de combate era incluso más interesante.

Estaba en la oficina antes del amanecer, vestida con un suelto, ligero peto. Cuando había estado haciendo la selección aquella mañana, la seducción había chocado con la comodidad, y la seducción había perdido sin siquiera un quejido. La temperatura alcanzaba los ciento diez durante el día, por el amor de Dios.

Acarreó las especificaciones para las pruebas del día y empezó a rechequearlas, haciendo una nota mental para hacerle a Carl unas pocas preguntas sobre el programa de computadora. Había hecho una segunda especialización en programación de computadoras, lo que había parecido ser un buen complemento para física, y de hecho había llegado a ser muy conveniente en varias ocasiones. Se logeó a la computadora y empezó a correr las pruebas, rechequeando una vez más que todo estuviera tan perfecto como fuera posible.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en... ?"

Gritó a la voz justo detrás de ella y se levantó girando, derribando su silla en el proceso. La mano de Joe se disparó y atrapó su puño derecho antes de que pudiera llegar a su rostro, y un segundo después atrapó su puño izquierdo con su otra mano, los movimientos gemelos fueron como relámpagos.

"¡No haga eso otra vez!" aulló ella, poníendose en puntas de pie para mirarlo con fiereza, lanzando su mandíbula arriba hacia él. Sus ojos aún estaban dilatados con temor. "¿Qué está tratando de hacer, provocarme un ataque cardíaco? De ahora en adelante, _silbe_ antes de pasar por la puerta."

Con un diestro movimiento él retorció sus brazos detrás de su espalda, todavía sosteniendo sus puños cerrados en sus palmas. La acción atrajo sus pechos firmemente contra él y la encajó dentro de sus brazos. "No quería asustarte," dijo suavemente. "Pero si tu primera reacción es siempre atacar, deberías aprender como hacerlo bien, así no te verás envuelta en la clase de apuro en el que estas ahora." Él vio el interes aguzando el oscuro verde-azulado de sus ojos y supo que había tenido éxito en desviar su atención del hecho de que la estaba reteniendo cautiva.

Caroline consideró la situación. Forcejeó brevemente en sus brazos, pero él la agarraba firmemente, y no había manera de que ella se liberara a sí misma de aquellas manos de hierro. Él era demasiado alto para que ella lo golpeara en la cara con su cabeza. "Todavía tengo la opción de pararme en su empeine y darle una patada en el tobillo o la rodilla."

"Sí, pero estás demasiado cerca para ponder mucho fuerza. Puedes lastimarme, pero no lo suficiente para hacer que te deje ir. Si yo fuera un atacante, corazón, ahora mismo estarías en serios problemas."

Ella se meneó experimentalmente otra vez, probando su límite de movimiento. Sus brazos estaban cerrados alrededor de ella, y estaba totalmente apretada contra su musculoso cuerpo. Se estremeció un poco ante el inesperado placer que eso le proporcionaba, así rodeada por su calor y esencia. Él olía delicioso; nunca había notado que ningún otro hombre oliera de la forma en que Joe lo hacía, y no era solamente la fresca esencia de jabón demorándose sobre su piel. Era una caliente, almizclada esencia, sutíl y poderosa, que la hacía querer sepultar su naris contra él y empaparse de ella. Los efectos fueron fuertes e inmediatos; sus pechos empezaron a hormiguear y doler mientras sus pezones se endurecían al máximo, y una caliente ansiedad tensaba su ingle.

Ella se aclaró la garganta e intentó sacar de su mente la reacción de su cuerpo; estaban en la oficina, por el amor de Dios. Sólo porque había cambiado de opinión acerca de querer experimentar más de esta cosa de hombre/mujer no quería decier que quería hacerlo _aquí_. "Mmmm... ¿entonces qué debería hacer cuando quiero atacar?"

"Deberías aprender a pelear primero," replicó él, y presionó un rápido, duro beso en sus labios mientras la liberaba.

Sus labios hormigueaban por el beso, y los lamió. La mirada de él resbaló a su boca y se oscureció. Trató con indiferencia de esconder el hecho de que toda ella estaba temblando. "Entonces, ¿qué recomienda?" preguntó mientras colocaba erguida la silla y enérgicamente salía del programa de computadora, solo para darse a sí misma algo que hacer. Apagó la máquina y lo enfrentó con una brillante sonrisa. "¿Artes marciales?"

"La sucia pelea callejera sería mejor. Te enseña a ganar de cualquier forma que puedas, y al infierno con la lucha justa. Es la única forma en que deberías entrar en una pelea."

"¿Quiere decir como arrojar lodo los ojos del tipo y cosas así?"

"Cualquier cosa que funcione. La idea es ganar, y seguir con vida."

"¿Esa es la forma en que pelea?" preguntó ella. Necesitaba sentarse desesperadamente, sus piernas estaban temblando demasiado, pero él se elevaría sobre ella si lo hacía, y ese pensamiento la ponía nerviosa, también. Transigió apoyándose en el borde del escritorio. "¿Es eso lo que la Fuerza Aérea le enseña a los pilotos ahora?"

"No, esa es la forma en que me enseñaron a pelear cuando era un niño."

"¿Quién le enseño?"

"Mi padre."

Ella supuso que era una de esas cosas del vínculo masculino. Su padre le había enseñado a ella cálculo, pero eso no era lo mismo.

"He estado investigando a los típicos pilotos de combate," dijo ella. "Es una lectura interesante. En algunos sentidos, usted es el perfecto estereotipo."

"¿En serio?" Él mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa muy blanca, aunque quizás no era una sonrisa en lo absoluto.

"Bueno, en algunos sentidos usted es atípico. Es inusualmente alto, se ajusta más a un bombardero que a un caza. Pero los pilotos de combate son típicamente inteligentes, agresivos, arrogantes y tan determinados –quizás _obstindado_ es una mejor palabra- como un bulldog. Quieren estar en control todo el tiempo."

Él cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, oscuras pestañas sombreando sus brillantes ojos.

"Los pilotos de combate tienen vista aguda y rápidos reflejos. La mayoría de ustedes tienen ojos azules o de colores claros, por lo que indudablemente es típico en eso. Y acá hay un pequeño bocadillo... los pilotos de combate generalmente tienen más hijas que hijos."

"Hacerlos será divertido," dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Ella se aclaró la garganta. "En realidad, pienso que ya lo sabe."

Él elevó sus cejas. "¿Por qué?"

"Noté que lo llaman Breed[1]. Asumí que es porque lo hace muy bien."

Una comisura de su boca se movió en una lenta sonrisa. "Mi productividad engendrando bebés no tiene nada que ver con eso. Me llaman Breed porque soy mestizo."

Caroline estaba tan asombrada que solo pudo mirarlo fijamente. "¿Un americano nativo?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Puedes llamarlo así si quieres, pero siempre me he llamando a mí mismo indio. Cambiar la etiqueta no cambia nada más." Su voz era casual, pero la estaba mirando atentamente.

Ella lo estudió con igual atención. Su piel era indudablemente lo bastante oscura, con un profundo color bronze que ella había asumido era un oscuro bronceado. Su cabello era grueso y negro y lacio, aquellos esculpidos pómulos altos y prominentes, su nariz fina con puente alto, y su boca era típicamente delineada y sensual. Sus ojos, sin embargo, eran una rareza. Ella frunció el ceño y dijo acusadoramente. "¿Entonces como puede tener ojos azules? El azul es un gen recesivo. Debería tener ojos oscuros."

Él había estado alerta a cómo ella recibiría su herencia, pero ante su réplica algo en él se relajó. ¿De que otra manera podía Caroline responder que no fuera con una exigencia de más información? No estaba escandalizada ni sentía rechazo, como algunas personas todavía hacían ante su herencia mixta, o incluso excitada, como a veces sucedía –a pesar de que él se había acostumbrado a aquello porque las mujeres frecuentemente se sentían excitaban por su profesión, también. Nop, ella había encarado directamente sobre la pregunta genética de por qué tenía ojos azules.

"Mis padres eran ambos mestizos," explicó. "Genéticamente todavía soy medio indio y medio blanco, pero obtuve el gen recesivo de ojos azules de mi padre y mi madre. Soy un cuarto Comanche, un cuarto Kiowa y mitad blanco."

Ella asintió con satisfacción, habiendo sido explicado el misterio de su color de ojos. Prosiguió con el tema con interés. "¿Tiene algún hermano o hermana? ¿De qué color son sus ojos?"

"Tres hermanos y una hermana. Medios hermanos y hermanas, para ser preciso. Mi madre murió cuando yo era un bebé. Mi madrastra es blanca, y tiene ojos azules. También mis tres hermanos. Papá se estaba preguntando si alguna vez iba a tener un un bebé de ojos negros hasta que mi hermana nació."

Ella estaba fascinada por esta fugaz visión de la vida de familia. "Yo soy hija única. Siempre quise un hermano o hermana cuando era chica," dijo, ignorante de la debíl nota nostálgica en su voz. "¿Fue divertido?"

Él rió entre dientes y enganchó su pie en la silla, dandola vuelta para poder dejar caer su alta constitución en ella. Caroline permaneció apoyada contra el borde del escritorio, aún efectivamente clavada allí, porque él estaba en el camino, pero ella ya no estaba prestando atención a eso.

"Tenía dieciseis años cuando papá se casó con Ren, así que no crecí con ellos, pero fue divertido de manera distinta. Yo era lo bastante mayor para apreciar a los bebes, para cuidar de ellos. Los mejores momentos fueron cuando iba a casa de licencia y ellos caían sobre mí como pequeños monos. Papá y Ren siempre se toman una noche libre para estar solos cuando estoy allí, y yo tengo los niños para mí solo. Ya no son pequeños, pero aún nos gustamos."

Ella intentó imaginar a este hombre grande, que parecía peligroso, relajado y rodeado de niños. Incluso hablar sobre ellos había suavizado su rostro. No fue hasta que lo vió así que comprendió qué barrera mantenía entre sí mismo y todos los demas, porque no había ninguna barrera entre él y su familia. Con ellos relajaría el control de hierro que caracterizaba cada uno de sus movimientos, perdería lo remoto que se instalaba sobre su expresión y sus ojos. La relación que tenía con sus hombres era diferente. Era la camaradería que se establecía en un grupo cuyos miembros trabajaban juntos y dependían unos de otros por largo tiempo. Eso no era personal, y de alguna forma eso le _exigía _retener su control. De repente sintió frío y un poco perdida, porque ella no estaba dentro de su pequeño círculo íntimo. Quería que él relajara su guardia con ella, que la dejara ver en su interior y acercarse a él. Con su reciente despertar femenino vino otra visión, una que la hería incluso más: quería que él la quisiera lo bastante para perder aquel aterrador control. La hería porque no lo hacía, y ella lo sabía. Lo que era aterrador era que sabía que no le debería importarle a menos que ya estuviera mucho más involucrada emocionalmente de lo que había pensado.

Se dio cuenta de que lo había estado mirando fijamente en silencio durante varios largos minutos, y él había estado igual de callado mirándola, con una ceja ligeramente arqueda mientras esperaba que ella dijera algo. Ella se ruborizó sin saber por qué. Él se puso de pie elásticamente, caminando hacia delante, tan cerca que sus piernas estaban tocando las de ella. "¿Qué hay en tu mente, corazón?"

"Tú," dijo bruscamente. ¿Por qué estaba parado tan cerca? Su pulso estaba empezando a correr otra vez. ¿Qué había en él que estar a su lado ponía su cerebro en neutral y su cuerpo en sobremarcha?

"¿Qué hay de mí?"

Ella trató de pensar en algo inteligente y ocasional, pero nunca había aprendido a hablar con rodeos o esconder sus sentimientos. "No sé nada sobre los hombres. No sé cómo actuar con ellos o como atraerlos."

Su expresión era irónica. "Lo estas haciendo bien."

¿Qué quería decir con eso? Estaba siendo igual de torpe que siempre, lo que siempre había enviado a los hombres corriendo. Esto era más difícil de lo que había imaginado que sería. Descubrió que estaba retorciendo sus manos y estaba vagamente asombrada de sí misma, porque nunca pensó que era del tipo de los que se retuercen las manos. "¿Lo estoy? Bien. Nunca antes había visto a alguien que quisiera atraer, por lo que estoy un poco perdida. Sé que dijiste que solo pretenderíamos tener una relación así tus hombres no me molestarían, ¿pero sería demasiada molestia para ti si yo quisiera hacerlo más real?"

"¿Exactamente cuán real tienes en mente?" preguntó él, divertido.

Nuevamente estaba perdida. "Bueno, ¿cómo podría saberlo? Solo sé que me siento atraída por ti, y me gustaría que tu te sintieras atraído por mí, pero nunca antes he hecho esto, por lo que me estas pidiendo que juegue un juego sin conocer las reglas. ¿Jugarías al fútbol con algún tipo que nunca antes había oído del juego y le dirías 'Aquí tienes, compañero. Juega el balón' ?"

Sus ojos danzaban ante la astringencia de su tono, pero su voz fue tranquila y solemne cuando replicó, "Veo tu punto."

"¿Entonces?" Ella extendió sus manos inquisitivamente. "¿Cuáles son las reglas? Eso es, si no te molesta jugar."

"Oh, me gusta un pequeño juego de vez en cuando."

Él estaba arrastrando las palabras otra vez. Ella le dirigió una mirada insegura, preguntándose si se estaba burlando de ella.

Él puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y la movió un poco más hacia atrás sobre el escritorio. Caroline se agarró de la parte superior de sus brazos, sus uñas hundiéndose en sus biceps. Nadie había tocado sus caderas antes, excepto por un ansioso castor que le había pellizcado el trasero y había logrado ser empujado sobre una papelera por su esfuerzo. Los acerados músculos bajo sus dedos la hacían dudar que pudiera empujar a Joe a cualquier parte.

Él se movió incluso más cerca y de alguna forma usó sus duros muslos para abrir sus piernas. Ella bajó la mirada sobresaltada. Él estaba entre sus piernas. Su cabeza se levantó bruscamente, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo él depositó un ligero, suave beso sobre su boca. El contraste entre aquel para nada amenazador beso y su muy amenazante posición entre sus piernas la desorientó.

Él ahuecó su cara con una mano, acariciando lentamente su mejilla, las yemas de sus dedos moviéndose ligeramente sobre la tersa, aterciopelada textura de su piel. Su otra mano se deslizó sobre su tracero y la atrajo firmemente hacia delante hasta que anidó finalmente en la unión de sus muslos. El corazón de Caroline golpeó violentamente, y perdió el aliento, tanto como su habilidad para sentarse erguida. Sus huesos se volvieron líquidos y se hundió contra él, profundizando involuntariamente el abrazo. La dura protuberancia de su sexo palpitó contra la blanda suavidad de su ingle, y ella sintió una palpitante respuesta en lo profundo de su interior.

Él la besó nuevamente, esta vez con una lentamente creciente exigencia. Desvalidamente ella abrió la boca al sondeo de su lengua. Sus caderas se movieron contra ella, entre sus muslos abiertos, en el mismo ritmo en que su lengua se movía en su boca. La dura protuberancia en sus pantalones era incluso más dura, más grande.

Los sentidos de Caroline estaban nadando, igual que lo habían hecho la noche anterior. La lengua de él sondeó profundamente su boca, acariciando su propia lengua y exigiendo una respuesta. Su sabor era caliente y embriagador, su piel olía a jabón y a hombre. Sus pechos palpitaban, y otra vez el único alivio parecía ser estar en contacto con su duro, musculoso pecho. Eso era casi demasiado para soportar, pero la única alternativa era desprenderse de sus brazos, y no podía obligarse a hacer eso.

Ella no podía, pero él pudo. De alguna manera se encontró a sí misma siendo suvemente liberada y alejada de él. Se tambaleó, y él la sostuvo, sus duras manos cerrandose sobre sus brazos. Levantó la mirada hacia él un poco furiosa. ¡Maldito fuera su control! ¿Por qué no podía sentir siquiera un poco de la agitación que la envolvía a ella? Él había estado exitado, no había duda de _eso_, pero no había afectado su control para nada, mientras ella estaba por estallar en llamas.

"Las reglas son simples," dijo él serenamente. "Tenemos que dejar que te acostumbres a tocar y ser tocada, y descubrir qué te gusta. Lo tomaremos con calma, iremos un poco más lejos cada vez. Te recogeré a las siete esta noche."

La besó nuevamente y se fue tan silenciosamente como había entrado a la habitación. Caroline se sentó sobre el escritorio, tratando de recuperar el control de su corazón y pulmones, tratando de lidiar con el vacío dolor de su cuerpo. Estaba en problemas. Estaba en grandes problemas. Había empezado algo que no podía manejar, pero no lo habría podido suspender incluso si pensara que podía, y tenía la fuerte sospecha de que eso estaba más allá de su control de todas formas.

A menos que estuviera muy equivocada, Joe Black se proponía tener una aventura con ella. Una completa, desnuda aventura sexual. Y ella estaba dispuesta; se iba a meter en esto con los ojos abiertos, sabiendo totalmente bien que para él iba a ser probablemente solo una aventura, mientras que para ella sería mucho más. Él estaría siempre en control, su fuerte núcleo siempre protegido y lejano, y sin involucrarse, mientras ella estaba en camino de perder su corazón.

* * *

><p>[1] Breed, en inglés, también significa reproducirse.<p>


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 5

Las pruebas fueron bien aquel día, lo que era una buena cosa, porque Caroline estaba aturdida. Adrian le hizo un sarcástico comentario cuando estaban solos y ella lo confundió dirigiéndole una vaga sonrisa. Estaba alarmada por su propia falta de concentración. Eso nunca antes había sido un problema; su habilidad para concencrase era tan fuerte que un profesor en la universidad había hecho el comentario de que ella sería capaz de leer durante un terremoto, y no había estado lejos de la verdad.

Nunca había creido que un hombre podía romper totalmente sus procesos de pensamiento, especialmente puesto que él no le estaba prestando ninguna anteción particular. No tenía que hacerlo, comprendió ella. Él había dejado clara su intención el día anterior, y ellos habían sido vistos besándose para darse las buenas noches; por lo que concernía a todos en la base, ella era la mujer del Coronel Black. Él era un macho alfa, y ninguno de los otros hombres lo desafiarían por su elección de compañera. Estaba un poco espantada ante esta demostración de cuán poco habían cambiado las cosas desde los tiempos de la prehistoria, incluso a pesar de que ella había hecho su parte al estar de acuerdo con él. Ahora, allí había alimento para pensar. ¿Había estado de acuerdo con él porque su sugerencia tenía sentido, o porque él era un macho alfa y ella se había sentido subconscientemente obligada a obedecerlo?

No. Nunca se había sentido obligada, subconscientemente o de otro modo, a obedecer a nadie. Había estado de acuerdo con él porque él hacía que su corazón latiera como loco, pura y simplemente, y era inútil seguir buscando circunstancias atenuantes con las cuales disculparse a sí misma.

Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en la oficina revisando los resultados de las pruebas y preparando todo para los vuelos del día siguiente, Cal giró su silla hacia la suya. "Entonces, ¿cómo te fue en la cita con el jefe?"

A pesar de sí misma, sus manos inmediatamente empezaron a temblar y bajó el papel que había estado intentando leer. "Muy casual, discreta. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

Para su sorpresa, sus amistosos ojos estaban llenos de preocupación. "Bueno, nunca he sabido que te citaras antes, y supongo que solamente quería estar seguro que él no te estaba retorciendo el brazo. Él _está _a la cabeza del proyecto, y tiene un montón de influencia, no sólo con el comandante de la base y los hombres de aquí, sino todo a lo largo del Pentágono."

Ella estaba conmovida. "¿Y tú pensaste que posiblemente sentía que tenía que salir con él para permanecer en el equipo?"

"Algo así, sí."

Ella dio golpecitos en su mano, sonriendo. "Gracias, pero todo está bien."

"Bien. Adrian no te está molestando demasiado, ¿verdad?"

"No le he prestado mucha atención, asi que supongo que no."

Cal sonrió y giró la silla de vuelta a su escritorio.

Caroline verificó la hora. Tres horas y media hasta las siete en punto. Siempre había encontrado su trabajo absorvente, pero junto con su pérdida de concentración evidentemente se había convertido en una miradora-del-reloj, también. Nadie le había advertido nunca que relacionarse con hombres destruía la eficiencia.

Casi por primera vez en su vida dejó de trabajar cuando todos los demás lo hicieron. Se apresuró a sus habitaciones, puso el aire acondicionado al máximo y saltó dentro de la ducha. Fue recién cuando estaba saliendo del cubículo que se dio cuenta de que no sabía dóndo iban a ir o cómo debería vestir.

Miró fijamente el teléfono. Podía llamarlo. No sabía su número, pero eso no era ningún problema, porque el operador de la base lo sabría. Era la cosa más razonable para hacer. Ella era una gran creyente en ser razonable, por lo tanto se sentó sobre la cama e hizo la llamada antes de perder el sentido común. Él contestó al primer timbre. "Black."

Dios, su voz sonaba incluso más profunda por teléfono. Respiró profundamente. "Es Caroline. ¿Dónde vamos a ir esta noche?" Ahí, eso fue perfecto. Al grano, sin tonterías, un simple pedido de información.

"Ponte una falda," replicó exasperántemente, penetrando su para nada absurda pregunta hasta la razón detrás de la misma. "Algo en lo que pueda pasar mis manos debajo."

El receptor chasqueó en su oído, y ella lo miró fijamente. ¡El maldito hombre le había colgado! Y su corazón estaba corriendo otra vez. Maldito, maldito, _maldito_. No era justo. Ella estaba toda aterrada con anticipación y miedo y deseo, y el latido del corazón de él probablimente estaba tan firme como una roca.

¿Una falda? Después de aquel comentario, tenía suerte de que ella no estuviera corriendo por las colinas. No había forma de que ella pudiera subir a esa camioneta con él esperando sentir en cualquier momento aquellas calientes, callosas manos deslizarse hasta sus muslos. Si él hubiera mantenido su boca cerrada ella probablemente se habría puesto una falda porque era más fresco, pero si se ponía una ahora, automáticamente le estaría dando permiso para poner sus manos debajo, y Dios sabía qué más. Y no era que ella no quisiera que lo hiciera, solo que él había dicho que irían despacio y aquello no sonaba lento para ella, e incluso si lo era, le gustaría tener un poco de control sobre la situación. Lo que realmente le gustaría era destruir _su _control, tenerlo tan caliente y molesto y al límite de la locura como estaba ella.

Se sentó sobre la cama y respiró profundamente varias veces. Quizás las monjas tenían la idea correcta. Los hombres eran obviamente perjudiciales para la salud mental de las mujeres.

Se puso unos pantalones caqui de fajina y una entallada camisa blanca. Eso lo más cerca que iba a estar de una falda... no muy cerca en lo absoluto.

Él llamó a la puerta exactamente a las siete en punto, y cuadno ella la abrió estalló de risa. "¿Qué has estado pensado?" preguntó, todavía riendo entre dientes. "Que soy un gran lobo malo preparado para engullirte"

"El pensamiento cruzó por mi mente."

Él miró mientras ella verificaba dos veces los electrodomésticos en las pequeñas habitaciones, luego cerraba y verificaba dos veces la puerta. Era una mujer precavida, ciertamente. Puso sus manos sobre su cintura mientras la conducía a la camioneta. "No tienes nada sobre lo que preocuparte," dijo tiernamente. "No voy a comerte." Tres segundos pasaron antes de que él murmurara, "Aún."

La sintió saltar. Su peculiar combinación de inexperiencia y sexualidad lo estaba volviendo loco lentamente. Cuando la besaba, ella respondía con un calor e intensidad que lo llevaban al borde de la violencia, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que estaba lista para huir en cualquier momento. Le recordaba más que nada a una potranca cuando un semental es traído para ella por primera vez, nerviosa y capaz de morder o dar coces, mientras al mismo tiempo su olor le estaba diciendo al semental que estaba más que preparada para que la montara y él se estaba volviendo salvaje tratando de lograrlo. Bueno, él había calmado muchas yeguas para ser montadas y servidas, y sabía precisamente cómo hacerlo.

La alzó dentro de la camioneta antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión y fue del lado del conductor. La proposición que ella le había hecho esa mañana había estado en su mente todo el día, asi como la torpe, franca manera en que lo había hecho. Caroline no sabía cómo ser coqueta o dulcemente zalamera; simplemente lo había puesto en la línea, y a su ego con ello. Había querido tomarla en sus brazos y sostenerla, decirle que necesitaba aprender cómo protegerse mejor. No tenía defensas y ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Todo en ella iba directamente al frente, sin rodeos o subterfugios. Nunca antes había tenido a una mujer que le pidiera de esa manera, que le pidiera que le enseñara sobre los hombres y el sexo. Había estado exitado a medias todo el día, maldiciendo silenciosamente la restricción de su uniforme.

Ahora vestía sus acostumbrados jeans y botas de cuando no estaba en servicio, pero los jeans eran incluso más restrictivos. Cambió de posición incómodamente, tratando de estirar sus piernas para darse a sí mismo más espacio. Maldición, necesitaba sacarse los pantalones o librarse de su erección –preferentemente ambos, y en ese orden.

"¿Adónde vamos a ir esta vez?" preguntó ella, apartandose el pelo que de la cara, que era mecido por el viento.

"¿Te gusta lo mexicano?"

Sus ojos se encendieron. "_Tacos_," ronroneó. "_Enchiladas_. _Sopapillas_.[1]"

Él rió. "Lo tienes." Cuando ella retiró su cabello hacia atrás una vez más, él dijo, "¿Preferirías levantar la ventanilla y encender el aire acondicionado?"

"No, me gusta." Ella hizo una pausa antes de admitir. "Mi Corvette es descapotable."

Él estaba sonriendo cuando volvió su atención al camino. Su nombre debería haber sido Paradoja, porque tenía una característica conflictiva tras otra.

Fueron al restaurante favorito de Joe en Las Vegas, donde las mejores enchiladas que había comido alguna vez, junto con una helada Margarita, la relajaron y la hicieron olvidar que estaba nerviosa. Joe bebió agua con su cena, algo que ella encontró curioso. "Pensaba que se suponía que los pilotos eran bebedores empedernidos," dijo ella.

"La mayoría de nosotros bebemos nuestra cuota de jugo de piloto," dijo perezosamente.

"¿Pero no tú?"

"No. Hay un límite de tiempo dentro del cual se supone que no tienes que beber si vas a estar volando al día siguiente, pero yo creo que está demasiado cerca. Quiero un perfecto control de mí mismo y mi máquina. Las leyes de la física y la aerodinámica no perdonan en Mach 2." Él levantó su vaso de agua en un pequeño brindis. "No solo eso, soy mestizo. No bebo, punto."

Ella dio un breve asentimiento como si admitera la prudencia de eso. "Si es tan peligroso, ¿por qué todos los pilotos beben?"

"Para relajarse. Estás tan tenso durante tanto tiempo, con la adrenalina ardiendo en tus venas, que no puedes bajar de la altura. Nuestras vidas están sobre la línea cada minuto ahí arriba, incluso en vuelos de rutina. Diablos, no hay tal cosa como un vuelo de rutina."

Ella empezó a hacer una pregunta sobre Night Wing, pero recordó dónde estaban y la dejó para otro momento. La seguridad no era algo que se tomara a la ligera.

Después de la cena ella dijo, "¿Ahora qué?" después deseó no haber preguntado. También deseó no haber tomado aquella Margarita. Vio su punto sobre necesitar un perfecto control.

"Ahora, corazón, vamos a jugar."

Cuando él dijo jugamos, quiso decir jugamos. Diez minutos después estaban en un recorrido de mini-golf.

Ella sopesó el palo experimentalmente. "Nunca he hecho esto antes."

"Parece que voy a ser el primero en un montón de cosas," replicó él con esa enloquecedora calma suya.

Ella frunció el ceño y levantó el palo como un bate. "Quizás no."

Él la besó incluso mientras la liberaba del palo con un movimiento tan rápido que ella vió solo un borrón. Enfadada, pensó que si él hubiera vivido en el Lejano Oeste habría sido un pistolero.

"Tú primera lección," dijo él, volviéndola para que su espalda estuviera hacia él y poniendo sus manos a su alrededor. Él plegó sus manos alrededor del mango de la manera correcta y le mostró como balancear, parejo y nivelado, golpeando la pelota con poder cuidadosamente reprimido. La fuerza no era un factor en el mini-golf; el juego requería criterio y coordinación.

Él hizo hoyo en uno en el primero. "Has hecho esto antes," lo acusó ella.

"Entre otras cosas."

"Nueva regla. Cada indireta agregará un golpe a tu cuenta."

"Bien. Agregar golpes significa que esto durará más."

Ella quizo lanzarle su pelota a él y salir del campo, pero en cambio rió y agregó firmemente otro golpe a su cuenta. Reglas eran reglas.

Para su propia sorpresa, ella parecía tener el necesario criterio de distancia, fuerza y dirección, y lo desafió incluso a pesar de que nunca antes había jugado. Él era demasiado agresivo por naturaleza para darle a ella el juego y se fijó la tarea de darle una paliza, desplegando una intensa concentración y extraordinaria coordinación manos-ojos. Caroline estaba igual de decidida, y el juego fue en gran parte jugado en silencio, hasta un empate. Él señaló que fue un empate solamente por los golpes de multa que ella había agregado a su cuenta.

"Entonces juguemos otro," lo desafió ella. "Desechemos este, y el mejor de tres gana."

"Trato hecho."

Tuvieron que jugar cinco juegos más, porque otros dos terminaron en empate. Él ganó el primer juego, ella el segundo, y los dos siguientes fueron empate; él finalmente lo terminó ganando el quinto juego por un golpe.

Ella estaba frunciendo el ceño cuando devolvieron los palos, y Joe recordó la mirada en su rostro la noche anterior, cuando la máquina tragamonedas había seguido tomando sus monedas sin que ella ganara nada. Había tenido el vago pensamiento de que estaba al borde de desmantelar la máquina cuando finalmente había ganado. No había duda sobre esto, Caroline no hacía ninguna pretensión de ser buena perdedora. A ella no le gustaba perder. Entendía eso, porque a él no le gustaba tampoco.

En el camino de regreso a la base él fue más despacio y salió del camino, luego manejó cerca de un cuarto de milla dentro del desierto antes de detenerse. Apagó las luces y el motor, y el silencio nocturno se derramó a través de las ventanillas abiertas.

"¿Estás lista para otra primera vez?"

Caroline se tensó. "¿Qué clase de primera vez?"

"Estacionar."

"Gracias, pero tuve que pasar una prueba sobre eso cuando obtuve mi licensia de conducir."

Él rió entre dientes ante el malhumorado comentario pero sintió el nerviosismo detrás del mismo. "Aquí estan nuestras reglas sobre acariciarnos. Número uno, no voy a hacerte el amor. Tu primera vez va a ser en una cama, no en el asiento delantero de una camioneta. Número dos, vamos a seguir con la mayoría de la ropa puesta, porque si no, tu primera vez _será_ en el asiento delantero de una camioneta."

Ella se aclaró la garganta. "Eso suena bastante frustrante."

"Lo es. Ese es el punto de estacionar y acariciarnos." Él rió y se deslizó de detrás del volante, luego la sentó en su regazo. Unos pocos movimientos más y estaba sentado con su espalda apoyada contra la puerta del pasajero, sus largas piernas estiradas sobre el asiento, mientras ella yacía presionada contra su costado derecho, mitad sobre el asiento y mitad sobre él, su cabeza sobre su hombro con la cabeza ladeada hacia arriba, y él la besaba lentamente.

Si las ventanillas estuvieran levantadas las habrían empañado. La boca de él era lenta y caliente y exigente, haciéndola olvidar el tiempo . El lento latido de placer comenzó a golpear en sus venas, y sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello.

Sus palmas cubrieron sus pechos y el sobresalto la sacudió, haciéndola arrancar su boca de la suya. Él tomó implacablemente su boca otra vez, ahogando su instintiva protesta, por lo que ella solo pudo gemir dentro de su boca. Cuando el asombro se apagó, ella empezó a gemir por el placer que le producía, y su pezón se convirtió en un tenso botón debajo de las capas de ropa.

"¿Te gusta esto?" susurró él. "¿O quieres que me detenga?"

A ella le gustaba, quizás demasiado, pero no quería que el se detuviera. Su pecho hormigueaba y palpitaba, el calor se propagó desde ellos hasta su ingle. Sus fuertes dedos los amasaban lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla, luego encontró su hinchado pezón y lo frotó a través de su camisa. Ella gimió y se arqueó contra él.

"¿Caroline?" inquirió. "¿Quieres que me detenga? ¿O quieres más?"

"No te detengas," dijo ella, su voz ronca de esfuerzo. "Por favor, no te detengas."

Él la besó tranquilizadoramente. "No lo haré. Voy a desabotonar tu camisa y deslizar mis manos dentro. ¿Está bien?"

¿Cómo se suponía que soportara eso cuando se sentía como si estuviera volando en mil pedazos ahora mismo? Pero tan pronto como él lo dijo, ella supo que quería sus manos sobre sus pechos desnudos, que la barrera de la ropa entre ellos era demasiado enloquecedora para tolerarla. "Esta bien," murmuró ella, y de alguna forma sus propias manos se ocuparon de los botones de la camisa de él mientras él desabrochaba la suya. Ella quería sentir su piel desnuda tanto como quería su tacto sobre la suya.

Los largos dedos de él se sumergieron dentro de su camisa abierta y recorrieron ligeramente el borde de su sostén, haciendo una pausa ante el broche delantero. "Ummm, bueno," dijo él, y diestramente desabrochó la prenda. Ella se sintió repentinamente vulnerable mientras esta se soltaba; luego él deslizó su mano dentro, y todas su terminaciones nerviosas se amotinaron. Su palma era caliente y áspera, la callosa piel raspaban sus abultados pezones cuando él los rozaba y los apretaba ligeramente. Se oyó a sí misma gemir y sepultó su cara contra su hombro para ahogar el sonido.

Él se movió sobre el asiento por lo que estaba más sobre su costado y ella yacía de espalda. Se sentía como una muñeca, incapaz de impedir que él la moviera como quería. Él abrió completamente su camisa, exponiendo sus pechos a la resplandeciente luz de las estrellas que brillaba a traves del parabrisas. Ella había visto hombres hacerle esto a las mujeres en las películas, pero aún así estaba desprevenida cuando él inclinó su cabeza y cerró su boca sobre su pezón, trazándolo con un envolvente movimiento de su lengua. Caroline se arqueó salvajemente bajo el azote de una sensación tan exquisita e insoportable que su cuerpo entero se estremeció. Él la controló con aquellas increíblemente fuertes manos suyas y la presión de sus musculosas piernas como hierro, presionándola hacia abajo sobre el asiento, y de alguna forma él estaba encima de ella.

Su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que le hacía daño, y su sangre golpeaba por sus venas. Se aferró a él, apenas capaz de respirar cuando su cuerpo se adaptó a su peso e inexorable dureza. La chocante falta de familiaridad de ello coincidía con una más profunda, más primitiva sensación de ligereza. Él movió sus muslos, abriendo sus piernas y colocándose entre ellas, oprimiendo la dura cresta de su masculinidad contra sus suaves pliegues. "Asi es como estaremos cuando hagamos el amor," susurró él, depositando lentos besos sobre su cuello y clavícula, luego se movió hacia abajo para mamar profundamente sus pechos, dejando sus pezones tensos y mojados y dolorosamente sensibles al aire nocturno cuando levantó su cabeza. Él alivió la frescura con la caliente presión de su pecho.

Su voz fue un bajo, casi silencioso susurro en su oído. "Me moveré así, lento y fácil, hasta que ambos estemos listos para el clímax." Sus caderas se mecieron lentamente, presionando rítmicamente su sexo contra el de ella. Todo el cuerpo de Caroline se elevó ante el contacto, sus esbeltas caderas apretadas y extendidas. Quería hablar, rogarle que hiciera algo para aliviar esa insoportable tensión en su interior, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue jadear buscando aire y clavar sus uñas en sus hombros en un esfuerzo de comunicarle su necesidad de él.

"Luego, cuando sea el momento, cuando no podamos soportarlo más, empezaré a moverme más fuerte y más rápido, entrando más y más profundamente en ti."

Ella emitió un alto, salvaje, implorante sonido, abriendo más sus muslos y levantándolos para encerrar sus caderas. Su tobillo golpeó el volante, una distracción bienvenida, porque el leve dolor moderó la principal atención de su cuerpo, pero no era suficiente. Se retorció debajo de él, frenética con calor y necesidad y un profundo, vacío dolor.

Joe retuvo su aliento ante su salvaje belleza, feroz y exigente, con solamente la luz de las estrellas brillando sobre su rostro. El cuerpo de ella estaba caliente y tenso e indomable, exigiendo una satisfacción que aún no había conocido, pero cuya atracción la forzaba aún más y más cerca del límite. Él quería desabrochar sus pantalones y arrastrarlos hacia abajo, después desnudar su propia ingle y entra en ella, fuerte y rápido, justo como le había dicho. La quería desnuda, yaciendo extendida ante él sobre una cama para amortiguarla de la fuerza de sus embestidas. Quería tomarla con rápida, tosca lujuria, sumergiéndose en su caliente feminidad desde atrás para que así sus nalgas golpearan contra su estómago con el crudo sonido del sexo. La sangre de sus ancestros corría caliente y espesa por sus venas, la sangre de guerreros, sencilla, tan poderosa como los elementos. Se vió a sí mismo tomándola con el sol ardiendo a lo largo de sus pieles desnudas y nada debajo de ellos salvo la dura, caliente tierra. Y ella se aferraba a él, la mujer de un guerrero, tan feroz y exigente como él. Él había sabido que ella era salvaje la primera vez que la había visto, un desenfreno que había estado sofocado y controlado, pero estaba allí, simplemente esperando estallar.

No había tenido la intención de ir tan lejos, pero ella era fuego puro en sus brazos, su respuesta inmediata y fuerte. Su dureza se ensanchó dolorsamente debajo de sus jeans, exigiendo su propia liberación, y severamente supo que no le tomaría mucho. Pero el asiento de su camioneta no era el lugar para tomar su virginidad; era demasiado estrecho, demasiado incómodo, demasiado inconveniente, y además él le había prometido que no le haría el amor esta noche. Caroline necesitaba saber que podía confiar en él, asi que luchó severamente para recuperar su control. No fue facil; él mismo estaba cerca del orgasmo, torturado por la frustración, pero su voluntad de hierro lentamente consiguió triunfar, y se movió con cuidado del ajustado abrazo de sus brazos y piernas.

"Tenemos que detenernos," dijo él, haciendo su voz serena. Le tomó mas esfuerzo de lo que le hubiera gustado. "Si no lo hacemos, perderás tu virginidad aquí mismo."

"Sí," murmuró ella, alcanzándolo nuevamente. A ella no le importaba si su primera vez era en una camioneta. Su cuerpo ardía y dolía, y necesitaba la liberación de su posesión.

Él atrapó sus manos y las bajó firmemente. "No. No aquí y no ahora."

Ella lo miró fijamente, sus ojos salvajes con frustración; luego la ira estalló ardientemente por sus venas. Lo empujó, luchando para sentarse en una conmoción de brazos y piernas enredados, y se corrió lejos de él. "¿Entonces por qué lo dejas ir tan lejos si no tenías intención de terminarlo?" gritó ella. "¡Tú... tú _provocador_!"

La frustración deshilachó su propio temperamento. Maldición, ¿pensaba que había sido fácil para él detenerse? "¡Porque me exalté, también!" dijo bruscamente.

"Sí, puedo verlo," dijo con una sonrisa de desprecio. "Realmente lo demuestras. Tú respiración se aceleró un poquito allí."

Furioso, él asió su mano y la llevó a la parte delantera de sus jeans, presionando su palma duramente contra la rígida longitud de su masculinidad. "Quizás esto se sienta impasible para ti, pero estuviste malditamente cerca de descubrir cuán involucrado estoy." Su voz estaba gutural de furia, y eso lo ponía incluso más furioso, porque era una evidencia de cuánto su control se había desgastado.

Ella sacó su mano con un tirón, incluso a pesar de que la sensación de aquella rígida cresta era fascinante. Estaba demasiado enojada para ser desviada. "No dije no, ¿verdad?" demandó ella ardientemente. "¿Sencillamente qué estaba mal con aquí y ahora?"

Él apretó sus dientes, luchando tanto con su furia como con un violento resurgimiento de necesidad sexual. Había sido un error forzar su mano sobre su ingle. "_Aquí_ no es una cama, y _ahora _no hay suficiente tiempo. Cuando te tenga, no me voy a levantar por largo tiempo. Un revolcón apresurado no es lo que tú necesitas o lo que yo quiero."

Ella cruzó sus brazos y miró furiosamente por el parabrisas.

Él estaba en silencio, también, mientras dominaba su temperamento y su voz, extendiéndose profundamente para encontrar el glacial control por el que era famoso. Estaba atónito de cuán rápido ella le había hecho perder su temperamento, algo que no recordaba haber hecho desde su infancia. Había estado furioso, pero perder el control era algo que no se permitía hacer. Parecía que Caroline tenía un sorprendente don para irrumpir a través de sus impulsos primitivos, y, aún más perturbador, ella ni siquiera lo intentaba. Él siempre había controlado las relaciones que tenía con las mujeres, dejándolas llegar solamente tan intimamente como _él_ quería, terminando las cosas cuand _él _quería. La primera noche que había conocido a Caroline había decidido fríamente tener una aventura con ella, pero en sus términos y su horario. Era desconcertante comprender que ella no solo podía tentarlo a romper sus propias reglas sino que de hecho podía hacer que tuviera que luchar para controlarse.

"Mis habitaciones estan en BOQ," dijó el finalmente con calma. "No puedo llevarte allí. Sería tan inapropiado como usar tus habitaciones. Mañana es viernes, y estoy fuera de servicio este fin de semana. Nos registraremos en un hotel en Las Vegas y pasaremos el fin de semana allí."

Él asumía que aún estaba dispuesta, pensó ella furiosamente, y estaba asqueada de sí misma porque lo estaba. Pero él había dejado claro que tenía que ser a su manera o nada. Él era el hombre al mando.

"Está bien," dijo a través de sus dientes apretados.

El camino de regreso a la base fue completado en una atmósfera más como si fueran adversarios en lugar de dos personas que recién habían decidido empezar una aventura. Cuando alcanzaron sus habitaciones, ella abrió la puerta y saltó abajo sin esperarlo.

Él dejó el motor encendido y la atrapó justo cuando ella alcanzaba la puerta, asiendo su brazo y girándola. "Mi beso de buenas noches," le recordó él, y la arrastró dentro de sus brazos.

No había forma de que cualquiera que estuviera mirando pudiera haber equivocado aquel beso como cortés o amigable o en la etapa de llegando-a-conocerse. La sostuvo aplastada contra él desde las rodillas hasta el pecho, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás bajo la presión de su beso. La boca de él era caliente y furiosa y arrolladora, forzándola a reconocer su dominación. Por unos segundos ella trató de empujarlo, luego se rindió abruptamente a la penetración de su lengua y se apretó incluso más cerca de su duro cuerpo, aceptando su agresión y juntándola con la suya propia.

Él la soltó abruptamente y dio un paso atrás, sus ojos brillando. "No necesitarás empacar un camison," dijo él.

Ella permaneció mirándolo con fiereza cuando él caminó a la camioneta y se subió. "No planeaba hacerlo," murmuró cuando él se alejaba.

* * *

><p>[1] En español en el idioma original.<p>


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 6

Caroline no pudo encontrar su tarjeta identificatoria la mañana siguiente. Buscó en la cómoda donde normalmente la ponía, la mesa de la cocina, encima del armario, debajo de los muebles, en el lavadero donde había arrojado la ropa que había vestido el día anterior, incluso los tachos de basura, pero no la encontró. Se sentó e intentó pensar qué había hecho con la cosa, porque sabía que la había tenido puesta el día anterior, pero estaba totalmente en blanco. Joe la había tenido tan distraída que podría habersela comido por lo que ella sabía.

No podría entrar a los edificios sin esa tarjeta; sus códigos eran revisados y escaneados electronicamente en la entrada, y cualquiera que entrara al area clasificada sin el código apropiado activaría una alarma que hacía que los guardas de seguridad se arremolinaran con sus armas preparadas. Ella estaba mortificada de haberla perdido tan negligentemente. La seguridad era tan estrecha que las tarjetas no podían ser duplicadas; ante la pérdida o daño de alguna ésta tenía que ser anulada del sistema de computación, una nueva tenía que ser emitida con un nuevo código y esa información alimentada a las computadoras. También a causa de la seguridad, un montón de formularios tenían que ser completados por cuadruplicado para autorizar y controlar el cambio. Probablemente hasta el comandante de la base, Mayor General Tuell, tendría que firmarlos.

La tenía el día anterior; no podría haber entrado a los edificios sin ella. Recordaba perfectamente engancharla sobre una carpeta de archivos. La tarjeta había estado simplemente sujeta, entonces ¿podría haberse soltado sin que ella lo notara? Probablemente. El beso de Joe había convertido su cerebro en papilla, y no había sido capaz de concentrarse en nada que no fuera verlo aquella noche.

Si la tarjeta estaba tirada en algún lugar de la oficina, ¿por qué no se había activado la alarma cuando ella había _salido _sin la identificación apropiada? O estaban los escaners colocados de manera tal que solo leían las tarjetas de aquellos que entraban al edificio, basados en la teoria de que si nadie sin identificación entraba, no tenían que preocuparse acerca de quiénes salían. Era una teoría lógica; ella no tenía problemas con ella. Su problema era cómo averiguar si su tarjeta estaba en la oficina.

Consideró sus opciones. Si llamaba a seguridad para que ellos verificaran, esto significaría informes y explicaciones, la misma cosa que ella quería evitar. Por lo que llamó a Cal para pedirle que buscara en la oficina por ella. Si él no encontraba la tarjeta, la reportaría como perdida y enfrentaría el problema.

Le tomó varios timbrazos contestar el teléfono, y su voz era vacilante. "Huuola."

"Cal, es Caroline. Lamento despertarte, pero creo que dejé caer mi tarjeta identificatoria en la oficina ayer, y necesito que la busques antes de reportar su desaparición."

Él hizo un sonido gruñón. "¿Qu...e?" Sonó desorientado y aún medio dormido. "¿Caroline?"

"Sí, soy Caroline. ¿Estás despierto? ¿Entendiste lo que dije?"

"Sí. Sí, estoy despierto. Entendí." Él bostezó dentro del receptor. "Buscar tu tarjeta identificatoria. Dios, Caroline, ¿cómo perderías algo así?"

"Creo que la enganché en una carpeta de archivos."

"Entonces enganchala en una cadena alrededor de tu cuello en lugar de sujetarla."

Puesto que lo había despertado de un profundo sueño, le permitió su enfadado consejo. Quizás era algo psicológico, pero no le gustaban las cadenas alrededor de su cuello, incluso cuando eran llamados collares. En cambió haría una nota mental de añadir su tarjeta de identificación a la lista de cosas a controlar dos veces.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará vestirte?" preguntó ella.

"Dame cinco minutos." Él bostezó otra vez. "¿Qué hora es?"

Ella miró el reloj. "Son las 5:43."

Él gimió audiblemente. "Estoy en camino. En realidad, estoy tratando de enfocar mis ojos. Me debes una. No haría esto por cualquiera."

"Gracias," dijo ella fervientemente.

Se encontró con él fuera del edificio Quonset cinco minutos después. Él estaba sin afeitar, su cabello despeinado, sus ojos nublados, pero estaba vestido, y su propia tarjeta identificatoria estaba colgando de una cadena alrededor de su cuello. Ella permaneció afuera mientras él se arrastraba a traves de la puerta, todavía bostezando. Estuvo de vuelta en menos de tres minutos, llevando su tarjeta, la cuál ella tomó con un torrente de gracias.

"Estaba debajo de tu escritorio," dijo él, parpadeando seriamente hacia ella. "¿Qué estás haciendo yendo a trabajar tan temprano?"

"Generalmente lo hago," dijo ella, sorprendida. Pensaba que todos conocían su hábito de llegar temprano y quedarse hasta tarde.

Él repentinamente rompió en su normal, tolerante sonrisa. "Voy a tener que corregir mi opinión del Coronel Black, puesto que obviamente no te está manteniendo levantada hasta tarde. Estoy decepcionado del hombre."

Ella alzó sus cejas con fingido asombro. "¿Pensaste que él dejaría que algo interfiriera con su trabajo? Seguramente bromeas."

"Evidentemente lo hago. Bueno, que te diviertas. Me meteré en la ducha y me afeitaré, y me inyectaré algo de café. Hoy hay más pruebas con objetivos móviles. Tenemos que mantenernos alerta, y yo apenas me mantengo en pie."

Ella le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla áspera de barba, "Gracias, Cal. Habría tomado toda una vida obtener un reemplazo, por no mencionar todos los informes."

"Cuando quieras, cuando quieras." Luego rió disimuladamente. "O podías haber llamado a Adrian para que la buscara."

"Preferiría enfrentar a los guardias de seguridad."

"Eso es lo que pensé." Con una ondulación, él comenzó a caminar de vuelta a sus propias habitaciones, y caroline sujetó firmemente la tarjeta en su lugar con un suspiro de alivio.

A las seis y media, estaba absorta ejecutando las últimas pruebas cuando un bajo, melodioso silbido atrapó su atención. Estalló en carcajadas y levantó la mirada, y dos segundos después Joe apareció silenciosamente en la entrada.

"Otra primera vez," observó él. "Ninguna taza, informe o puños voladores."

Él vestía su uniforme de piloto, aunque aún no tenía los arneses completos. Su corazón estaba de repente en su garganta. Ninguno de los otros vuelos o pruebas la habían puesto nerviosa, pero abruptamente se sintió herida, aflijida, apenas capaz de respirar. Nunca le había _importado _antes, y de repente su objetividad estaba destruída.

Se necesitaba un tipo especial de hombre para ser un aviador militar, e incluso uno más especial para calificar como piloto de combate. Los números eran aún abrumadoramente masculinos, a pesar de que las mujeres eran ahora aceptadas para el entrenamiento en aviones de combate. Los analistas estaban descubriendo que las mujeres que maniobraban jets compartían algunas caracteristicas de personalidad con los pilotos masculinos, principalmente frialdad bajo presión y conciencia de la situación, pero en otros significativos sentidos los pilotos femeninos eran indudablemente diferentes de los masculinos. Los hombres eran naturalmente arrogantes y sumamente seguros de sí mismos; se necesitaba ese tipo de hombre para _ser _piloto de combate, para tener la clase de aplomo que no solo le permitía trepar a una máquina y atravesar el cielo a tres veces la velocidad del sonido, sino tener la encarnizada seguridad de que podría dominar no solo la máquina sino cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder, y vivir para hacerlo nuevamente. El entrenamiento en aviones de combate solo reforzaba aquella suprema confianza en sí mismo.

Ella lo miró fijamente, viendo no solo la serena confianza en sus ojos sino tambien un real anhelo de subirse a esa letal belleza que él llamaba Baby. Él disfrutaba la velocidad y el poder, el riesgo, el definitivo desafío de ello. Él no tenía dudas de su habilidad para hacer que la aeronave funcionara como él quería y traerla sin peligro a tierra otra vez. Su aire de arrogante invencibilidad era casi divino en su fiereza.

Pero a pesar de toda su destreza y superioridad, era un hombre, un ser humano. Y los hombres podían morir.

"Vas a subir hoy," dijo ella, apenas capaz de forzar las palabras a través de su constreñida garganta. "No me lo dijiste."

Una ceja se elevó en una expresión un poco excéntrica. "Voy a subir hoy," replicó suavemente. "¿Qué hay con eso?"

¿Qué se suponía que fuera a decirle, que estaba aterrorizada porque su profesión era una de las más peligrosas en el mundo? Ella no tenía derecho a imponerle sus miedos. No había ningún compromiso entre ellos, solo un acuerdo de tener una aventura, el cual oficialmente ni siquiera había comenzado aún. No era su culpa que ella se estuviera enamorando de él, e incluso si él correspondía al sentimiento, ella no le diría que tenía miedo, porque no se arriesgaría a la posibilidad de distraerlo cuando necesitaba concentrase completamente en su trabajo.

Por lo tanto se tragó el miedo y luchó para recuperar el control. "Estás demasiado... mmm, creo que _arrollador_ es la palabra, con el uniforme de piloto. ¿Qué tienes debajo?"

La distracción funcionó. La otra ceja se alzó para unirse a su gemela. "Camiseta y shorts. ¿Esperabas que estuviera completamente desnudo?"

"No sabía. Nunca antes había pensado en eso." Ella hizo un ademán con la mano para que se fuera. "Vete, sal de aquí. Destruyes mi concentración. No pude trabajar en todo el día ayer despues de lo que hiciste, asi que no voy a dejar que te acerques esta mañana."

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, comprendió que debería haberlo conocido mejor. La luz de batalla destelló friamente en sus ojos cuando caminó hacia ella. Había emitido inadvertidamente un desafío, y su naturaleza dominante lo compelía a responder.

Ella todavía estaba sentada, y él se inclinó sobre ella, asegurando sus manos sobre los brazos de la silla y capturándola antes de que pudiera alejarse. Lla besó, inclinando su dura boca sobre la suya y usando su lengua con devastadora minuciosidad. Sus pies se curvaron en sus zapatos; se rindió sin siquiera la pretensión de lucha, aceptando su intrusión y dándole la bienvenida con indefenso anhelo.

Él se estremeció y se enderezó al instante, su cara endurecida con lujuria. "¿Qué ropa te vas a poner esta noche?"

Ella se esforzó para reunir sus sentidos, tan facilmente dispersados por su toque. "No lo se. ¿Importa eso?"

Nunca antes había visto sus ojos tan azules e intensos. "No. Estarás desnuda cinco minutos después de que nos registremos en el hotel."

La imagen era demoledora. Desvalidamente ella cerró sus ojos, su boca se secó. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, él se había ido.

Si ella lo afectaba al menos la mitad de lo que él la afectaba a ella, no sería capaz de volar el maldito avión. El miedo subió nauseabundamente a su garganta otra vez, volviendo con plena fuerza. Necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejarlo, pero se las arregló, porque sabía que se trataba de eso, aquel control suyo lo cerraría a cualquier pensamiento que no se refiriera a volar, el verdadero amor de su vida. La verdad dolía, pero le trajo alivio, también, porque por más desagradable que fuera para ella a él lo mantendría a salvo, y esa era todo lo que ella pedía.

Cal estaba haciendo una costumbre de llegar en la mañana antes de Adrian, pero ella había roto su horario aquella mañana y aún estaba sola cuando Adrian llegó. Él le dirigió una casi automática mirada de antipatía, se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó sin hablar. Adrian no la preocupaba mucho, de todas formas, pero aquella mañana estaba tan al borde que escasamente notaba que él estaba allí. Se sentó ante su escritorio, rasgada entre el miedo y la anticipación. Parte de su mente persistía en demorarse en el peligro de las pruebas de vuelo, mientras la otra parte insistía en escurrirse a sensuales imágenes de la noche venidera. No podía creer que realmente la estaba esperando con ansias, pero ni siquiera la realista perspectiva de incomodidad, como mínimo, era suficiente para sofocar su fiebre. Ella quería a Joe, lo necesitaba desesperadamente, con un instinto tan primario que la amenaza de dolor era barrida a un lado como un palillo en una inundación.

Pero primero tenía que vivir con los vuelos de hoy.

"¿Soñando con tu amante?" preguntó Adrian ofensivamente.

Ella pestañó ante la interrupción. "¿Qué? Oh... sí. Lo estaba. Perdón. ¿Me preguntaste algo?"

"Solo sobre tu vida amorosa. Estoy un poco sorprendido, sin embargo. No pensé que te gustaran los hombres, ¿o has decidido intentar algo de variedad?"

Inexperiencia no era para nada lo mismo que ignorancia, y ella sabía exactamente qué estaba insinuando. Le dirigió una fría mirada, repentinamente saboreando la idea de una buena, limpia batalla, libre de intrincadas emociones. "¿Sabías que siempre fui mucho más joven que los muchachos de mi clase, que casi pasé por la universidad antes de ser lo suficientemente madura para que cualquiera de ellos me notara?"

La pregunta lo sorprendió; la perplejidad se mostraba en su bien parecido rostro. "¿Entonces?"

"Entonces ellos vinieron detrás de mi calientes y pesados, esperando que conociera la partitura, pero yo no sabía nada en lo absoluto sobre hombres y citas. Nunca había estado cerca de chicos de mi edad. Nunca había sido besada, nunca había ido a un baile, nunca había aprendido las cosas que otras chicas aprendieron en las fiestas y en las citas dobles. Cuando esos tipos avanzaron con tanta fuerza me asustaron como el infierno, por lo que dije e hice cualquier cosa que los hiciera salir corriendo. ¿Te haces una idea?"

Él no lo hizo, no al principio. Su incomprensión estaba clara. Pero después el entendimiento quebró su hostilidad, y la miró fijamente con sobresaltado escepticismo. "¿Estás diciendo que tenías _miedo_ de mí?"

"Bueno, ¿Qué otra cosa podía sentir?" se encendió ella. "Tú me estabas agarrando y no aceptarías un no por respuesta."

"¡Por el amor de Dios, no soy un violador!" dijo con irritación.

"¿Cómo se suponía que lo supiera?" Ella se paró y agitó su puño hacia él. "Si no hubieras estado tan malditamente seguro de ti mismo y pensado que ninguna mujer podía resistirsete, podrías haber notado que estaba asustada."

"¡No actuaste asustada!."

"De modo que me vuelvo belicosa cuando me siento amenazada." Ella se hallaba sobre él ahora, mirándolo con fiereza y respirando fuego. "Para tu información, el Coronel Black es el primer hombre que se dio cuenta cuán incómoda estaba, y él no me ataca como un pulpo hambriento." No, todo lo que él hacía era hacerle el amor con aquel exasperante control suyo, reduciéndola a papilla mientras él permanecía con la cabeza perfectamente clara. Aquello, no obstante, no era asunto de Adrian. "Estoy cansada de tus sarcásticos comentarios, ¿entiendes? Cierra el pico, ahora mismo, o yo te lo cerraré por ti."

El asombro dejó su rostro, y le devolvió la mirada con fiereza con renovada hostilidad. "¿Se supone que debo sentirme culpable porque eres una inadaptada social? No eres la única con problemas, señora. Yo había pasado por un espantoso divorcio, mi esposa me había dejado por una comadreja que disponía del doble del dinero que yo y necesitaba recostruir un poco mi propio orgullo. Así que no me culpes por no notar tu delicada psyque y complacerla, ¡porque es seguro como el infierno que tú no notaste la mía!"

"Entonces estamos iguales," arremetió ella. "¡Así que aléjate de mi espalda!"

"¡Con placer!"

Ella caminó de vuelta a su silla y echó sobre ella. Después de mirar la hoja de especificación por alrededor de treinta segundos ella murmuró, "Siento lo de tu esposa."

"Ex-esposa."

"Ella probablemente no es feliz."

Adrian se reclinó hacia atrás en su silla, frunciendole el ceño. "Lo siento si te asusté. No quería hacerlo."

Fue un esfuerzo, pero ella gruñó, "Está bien."

Él masculló algo y volvió a su propio trabajo.

Había encontrado alivio y distracción en la ira, y había tenido éxito mientras duró, pero ahora que la confrontación había terminado sus nervios volvieron deslizándose. A pesar de eso, parecía que el aire podía haberse aclarado algo entre Adrián y ella, o al menos se había asentado, por lo que había sido beneficioso en ese sentido.

Yates y Cal entraron en tropel, Cal aún luciendo despeinado y soñoliento, pero le dirigió a Caroline una mueca y un guiño. Luego todos ellos fueron al cuarto de control para los vuelos del día. Los pilotos aún estaban allí, cuatro de ellos preparados con los arneses completos, con correas y mangueras y máscaras de oxígeno. Joe y el Capitán Bowie Wade iban a volar los Night Wings; Daffy Deale y Mad Cat Myrick los iban a perseguir en los F-22s. Joe estaba totalmente absorto en el trabajo a mano, como ella había sabido que estaría, y el nudo de miendo en su garganta se relajó algo al ser capaz de verlo.

Trató de no mirarlo fijamente pero el impulso era irresistible. Él era una veta de piedra a sus ojos, y ella estaba fascinada por él. No era solo su alto, extraordinariamente musculoso cuerpo o la cincelada perfección de su rostro, sino el aura que lo rodeaba. Joe Black era un guerrero –frío, valiente, letal en su controlada ferocidad. La sangre de innumerables generaciones de guerreros corría por sus venas; sus instintos eran aquellos afilados en guerras pasadas, en sinfín de sangrientas batallas. Los otros pilotos tenían algo de los mismos instintos, el mismo aura, pero en él aquellas cosas habían sido condensadas y purificadas, reunidas en una perfecta combinación de cuerpo, inteligencia y habilidad. Los otros lo sabían; era obvio en la forma en que lo miraban, el respeto que automáticamente le brindaban. No era simplemente que él era el coronel y estaba a cargo del proyecto, a pesar de que su rango almacenaba su propio respeto, pero lo que ellos le brindaban a él como hombre y piloto se lo habrían dado incluso aunque tuvieran un rango superiór a él. Nunca podría haber sido un hombre de negocios, un abogado o un doctor. Era lo que era, y él había elegido la profesión que le permitiría hacer aquello para lo que estaba tan perfectamente preparado para hacer.

Él era un guerrero.

Era el hombre que ella amaba.

De alguna forma había perdido la habilidad para respirar, y no importaba. Se sintió aturdida, enlodada en irrealidad. Ya no podía engañarse a sí misma. Había admitido su vulnerabilidad a él, pero nunca la proximidad de esto. Se había advertido a sí misma contra el peligro de _permitirse _enamorarse de él, preocupada con la _posibilidad _de perder su corazón, pero todo había sido una pantalla de humo emocional para evitar admitir que ya era demasiado tarde. No había tenido más control sobre eso del que había tenido sobre su propio cuerpo cuando él la tocaba, lo que debería haber sido suficiente advertencia por sí mismo. Su única excusa para su propia ceguera era que nunca antes había estado enamorada y simplemente no lo había reconocido.

No pudo mirarlo cuando él y los otros tres pilotos dejaron la sala de control. Si él la hubiera mirado, todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo habría estado claro en su rostro, y no quería que él lo viera, para quizás pensar en eso en el momento equivocado. Se sintió absurdamente desnuda, despojada de toda su protección emocional, cada terminación nerviosa expuesta y agitada por el mero movimiento del aire.

Las cuatro aves se elevaron, y los técnicos atestaron las terminales, estudiando atentamente la información que ya llegaba de los sensores montados en la superficie de los Night Wings.

Al cabo de media hora estaban en posición sobre el lugar de la prueba, donde los blancos les proveerian de objetivos móviles a los cuales apuntar sus lasers. Caroline siempre anticipaba problemas, porque en su experiencia ningún sistema nuevo funcionaba en la práctica exactamente de la manera en que funcionaba en teoria, pero las pruebas habían ido bien hasta ahora, y era optimista de que no habría mayores problemas. Aquel día, sin embargo, parecería probar que tenía razón al anticipar problemas y que estaba equivocada al tener esperanzas de que este fuera de poca importancia. El sistema de objetivos se negó a seguir el rastro de los blancos, a pesar de que lo había hecho el día anterior. Dos aeroplanos diferentes estaban arriba hoy, sin embargo, y un totalmente disgustado director del proyecto ordenó que se abandonaran las pruebas del día y las aves volvieran a la base para una minuciosa verificación del sistema de objetivos.

Joe no perdió su temperamente, pero su disgusto estuvo claro cuando volvio dentro del cuarto de control, su cabello enmarañado con sudor a causa del casco.

"Las aves están en el hagar," dijo él con glacial control, incluyendo a Caroline en su ira como parte del equipo láser. "Los mismos dos van a volver a subir el lunes a la mañana. Aún tienen la mayor parte del dia para encontrar el problema y arreglarlo." Él se volvió y salió, y Cal silbó suavemente entredientes.

Yates suspiró. "Muy bien, gente, pongámonos nuestros overoles y vayamos a los hangares. Tenemos trabajo que hacer."

Caroline ya estaba clasificando mentalmente las opciones. Los objetivos láser no eran nuevos; solo el modo en que lo estaban aplicando lo era. El problema podía ser los sensores en los cascos de los pilotos, aquellos en las ópticas de los misiles, incluso el interruptor que activaba el sistema de objetivos. Lo que era perturbador era que esto les había sucedido a ambas aeronaves al mismo tiempo, posiblemente indicando un problema básico en la fabricación o incluso en el diseño. Ella miró a Cal y vio que estaba frunciendo el cejo profundamente, por lo que estaría pensando que el que las dos aeronaves experimentaran la misma dificultad al mismo tiemo podría indicar problemas con la programación de las computadoras a bordo. Se estaban preocupando por el problema desde diferentes ángulos, pero ambos habían comprendido las implicaciones.

Este sencillamente había sido un día desastroso desde el mismo comienzo. Si la noche con Joe seguía el mismo patrón, probablemente descubriría que era frígida.

Trabajaron sin detenerse a almorzar, ejecutando analisis computados de los sensores para tratar de localizar con precisión el problema, pero nada se presentó. Todo parecía funcionar perfectamente. Ejecutaron las mismas pruebas en las tres aves que no habían tenido ningún problema y compararon los resultados, otra vez viéndose sin nada. Todo concordaba. De acuerdo a la computadora, no había razon de por qué los lasers no habían seguido el rastro de los objetivos móviles.

Era última hora de la tarde, y el calor se había establecido a un incómodo nivel dentro del hangar a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos del enorme aire acondicionado, cuando Cal volvió a ejecutar las pruebas sobre los mecanismos de disparo de una de las unidades de funcionamiento defectuoso. Por la razón que fuera, quizás solo los duendecillos que plagaban todo proyecto, esta vez la computadora mostró una rotura en la corriente eléctrica en los mecanismos disparadores. Todos ellos estaban irritados porque el problema había resultado ser tan relativamente simple después de que se habían vuelto locos durante horas y olvidado almorzar cuando era algo que podía ser reparado en menos de una hora.

Estaba de un humor maravilloso para una asignación amorosa: cansada, hambrienta, calurosa y de mal genio. Se propuso comprobar su tarjeta identificatoria sujeta a su bolsillo antes de dejar el edificio y encaminarse a sus habitaciones.

Una larga, fría ducha la hizo sentir mejor, a pesar de que todavía estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras literalmente arrojaba algunas prendas y artículos de aseo en un bolso de viaje. Si _él _no fuera tan despótico, ellos no se habrían sentido tan empujados a resolver el problema. Ella podría haber almorzado. Ahora no se sentiría tan desgastada y de mal humor.

La única cosa era, que ella no era una necia tan grande. Quería estar con él más de lo que quería comer, más de lo quería cualquier otra cosa.

Eran solo las seis en punto cuando llamaron a la puerta. Ella estaba vestida, pero su cabello aún estaba mojado, y todavía estaba hambrienta. Abrió la puerta de un tirón. "Trabajamos sin pararnos a almorzar," lo acusó ominosamente. "Terminamos -" se volvió para comprobar la hora "-hace treinta minutos. No era _nada_ –solo una rotura en la corriente en los interruptores- pero nos tomó una eternidad encontrarlo, porque estábamos hambrientos y no podíamos concentrarnos."

Joe descansó en la entrada abierta y la examinó atentamente. "¿Siempre tienes mal genio cuando estas hambrienta?"

"Bueno, por supuesto. ¿No lo tienen todos?"

"Mmm, no. La mayoría de la gente no."

"Oh."

Él extendió su mano hacia ella. "Ven, entonces, y te alimentaré."

"Mi pelo no está seco."

"Se secará bastante rápido en este calor. ¿Empacaste?"

Ella trajo el bolso de viaje e hizo su rápida, autómatica gira para asegurarse de que todo estaba apagado. Joe tomó el bolso de su mano y la guió afuera, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Ella permaneció allí y miró significativamente el tirador de la puerta hasta que él suspiró y trató de abrirla, para mostrale que estaba cerrada. Satisfecha, caminó hacia la camioneta. Él guardó el bolso, luego la alzó sobre el asiento. Ella había elegido ponerse un solero, decidiendo que ya no importaba si él podía deslizar sus manos debajo, puesto que le había dado permiso para hacer mucho más que eso, pero casi tuvo un ataque cardíaco cuando aquella cálida, dura mano se deslizo debajo del material y apretó su muslo desnudo.

Todo pensamiento de comida escapó de su mente. Lo miró fijamente, con hambre de otro tipo de cosas, su necesidad revelada en sus ojos repentinamente oscurecidos y en su acelerada respiración. Joe acarició ligeramente el interior de su muslo con la yema de sus dedos, luego se forzó a sí mismo a retirar la mano. "_Quizás _ te alimentaré primero," murmuró.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 7

Podían haber comido aserrín por la atención que ella prestó a su comida. Todo lo que recordaba después era que el restaurante era agradable y oscuro, y el seco vino era un crespo, un agradable complemento. Él estaba sentado frente a ella, grande y masculino, y con aquel peligroso brillo en sus ojos azul-diamante. Estaba pensando en la noche venidera, también, y su propósito sexual estaba claro para ella. Quería dejarle saber lo que estaba pensando; hizo su posesividad obvia en la forma en que la miraba, su mirada demorándose sobre sus pechos, su voz baja y profunda con el dulce, persuasivo tono de seducción.

Se demoraron en la comida, y la espera desgastó sus nervios como lana tejida rústicamente. La ropa la irritaba, los pechos le dolían. Dijo brúscamente, "¿Por qué estamos esperando?"

Él había estado estudiándo sin prisa sus erectos pezones empujando contra su corpiño, y su mirada lentamente se elevó hasta su rostro, abrasándola con fuego azul. "Para que te tranquilices y te relajes," murmuró él. "Para que caiga la noche, asi puedes tener completa oscuridad, si eso te hace sentir más segura."

"No me importa." Ella se puso de pie, su rostro tan feroz y orgulloso como una Valquiria, su cabello tan pálido como el de aquellas guerreras vírgenes. "Tendrás que hallar otra forma de relajarme."

Léntamente él se puso de pie, también, su rostro duro con la fuerza de su manifiesta lujuria. El silencio se estiró entre ello mientras él pagaba la cuenta y volvian a la camioneta. El calor aún era casi sofocante, el sol era una enorme bola roja baja en el horizonte, bañando todo con un resplandor carmesí. Su fiera, antigua línea sangre resultaba obvia en la primitiva luz cayendo sobre las severas líneas de su rostro, revelando la mentira de la fachada de civilización que él vestía en la forma de una camiseta blanca y pantalones negros. Debería haber estado vistiendo pantalones y mocasines de ante, su torso desnudo, su grueso cabello negro cayendo libre sobre aquellos anchos, poderosos hombros.

Ella recordó su terror de la mañana, que él podría resultar herido o muerto durante un vuelo, y supo que intentaría nunca decírselo.

Él los registró en uno de los hoteles Hilton y, todavía silenciosamente, subieron al ascensor, con el botones cargando sus dos pequeños bolsos.

Había pedido una suite de un dormitorio, y el botones ejecutó su habitual rutina, cargando los bolsos dentro del dormitorio, mostrándoles como operar las cosas que ellos ya sabían cómo operar, abriendo diligentemente las cortinas para dejar entrar la feroz luz roja de la puesta de sol. Joe puso un billete de cinco dólares en su mano, y el botones se marchó.

Ella todavía se hallaba en el dormitorio, sus pies arraigados a la alfombra mientras muy determinadamente no miraba la enorme cama, y escuchó a Joe cerrar la puerta y ponerle la cadena. Él caminó hasta el dormitorio y muy serenamente tiró de las cortinas nuevamente, sumergiendo la habitación en una oscuridad solo aliviada por la luz que se derramaba a través de la puerta abierta. El mismo aire se sentía cargado de tensión. Abrió su bolsa de cuero negro y sacó una caja de preservativos, colcándola sobre la mesita de luz.

"¿Una caja entera?" preguntó ella con una voz ronca que no sonaba como la suya propia.

Él se paró detrás de ella y diestramente desabrochó su vestido. Cuando este se soltó y cayó de sus hombros el dijo, "Bajaré a la tienda y compraré algunos más cuando se acaben."

Ella estaba de repente temblando locamente, porque tenía solamente sus bragas debajo del vestido. Ni sotén, ni enagua, ni medias. Cuando su vestido formó un charco alrededor de sus tobillos se quedó de pie casi desnuda frente a él, sus pechos tensos, sus pezones embistiendo hacia delante con dolorosa necesidad. Él la levantó en brazos, y sus zapatos fueron dejados atrás sobre el piso, atrapados en la espuma de material.

Él colocó una rodilla sobre la cama mientras la bajaba a la superficie, luego permaneció arrodillado de aquella forma mientras veloz, eficientemente bajaba sus bragas por sus piernas. Hasta ese momento ella no se había dado cuenta cuán desesperadamente había necesitado aquel pequeño trozo de protección, o cuán expuesta y vulnerable se sentiría sin él. Emitió un incoherente sonido de protesta mientras trataba de sentarse, porque ella estaba desnuda mientras él aún estaba completamente vestido, pero el brillo en los ojos de él cuando la tumbó sobre la espalda la hizo dejar de forcejear.

Joe hizo una pausa, tomándose el tiempo para estudiar su forma desnuda y saborear la primitiva satisfacción del momento cuando ella finalmente yacía desnuda ante él, su delicado cuerpo expuesto para que él lo tomara. Ya podía ver los signos de excitación en ella, evidentes en la forma en que sus pezones se habían vuelto más oscuros y tensado en capullos, y en la forma en que sus esbeltos muslos, instintivamente apretados para resguardar la exquisitamente sensitiva carne entre ellos, se estremecían y encorvaban en un sutil mensaje. Pálidos rizos, solo un tono o dos más oscuros que su cabello, decoraban su montículo; una pequeña, fugaz sonrisa tiró de su boca por un segundo cuando recordó que había pensado que el color de su cabello no era natural. Conforme a la evidencia de sus ojos, indiscutiblemente lo era. Aquellos rubios rizos eran tan tentadores que repentinamente solo mirar no era suficiente.

Puso su mano sobre sus pechos, amasándolos suavemente, ahuecándolos en sus manos, su áspero pulgar rodeando su pezón y haciéndolo volverse incluso más tenso. Ella contuvo el aliento, lo que hizo que su pecho abultara aún más plenamente dentro de su palma. Con la misma tranquila seguridad acarició con la otra mano su abdomen para deslizarla entre sus piernas, presionando sus dedos firmemente contra los suaves plieges de su feminidad. Relámpagos la atravesaron brillando débilmente, alzando sus caderas de la cama en una automática búsqueda de más. Si su pulgar se había sentido áspero sobre su pezón, se sentía aún más áspero ahora cuando raspaba sobre carne tan sensitiva que ella tembló salvajemente ante el más delicado toque.

Era insoportable y de repente luchó para alejarse de él, elevándose sobre sus rodillas sobre la cama, sus pechos elevándose con la fuerza de su respiración. Joe se puso de pie y empezó a desabotonar su camisa.

Su poderoso torso estaba desnudo cuando se despojó de la prenda, su piel bronceada, con suave bello negro cubriendo su pecho en un pulcro diamante y bajando en una sedosa linea en el centro de su estómago. Sus propios pezones eran pequeños, oscuros y tensos. Se quitó los zapatos. Delgados dedos desabrocharon su cinturón, abrieron la cremallera, se engancharon a la vez en la cinturilla de los pantalones y los calzoncillos y los empujaron hacia abajo. Sus ojos nunca dejaron su esbelto, desnudo cuerpo mientras se inclinaba para quitárselos. Cuando se enderezó, estaba tan desnudo como ella.

La fuerza evidente en su cuerpo masculino era casi atemorizante. Él podía agobiarla sin esfuerzo si quería. Músculos duros como el hierro daban forma a su plano vientre, acordonaban su caja torásica y largos muslos. Su longitud masculina se alzaba gruesa y plena de su ingle, palpitando visiblemente con la fuerza de su lujuria. A pesar de la correspondiente excitación de su propia sangre, latiendo por sus venas al mismo ritmo que el palpitar en su ingle, ella empezó a tener serias dudas sobre la posibilidad de esto. Emitió un suave, asustado sonido.

"Shh, corazón," murmuró él suavemente. "No estés nerviosa." Sus duras manos se cerraron dulcemente sobre sus hombros, y de alguna manera se encontró yaciendo de espaldas otra vez, y él estaba acostado a su lado, el calor de su gran cuerpo chamuscándola y envolviéndola cuando la acercó más a él. Su desnudez era abrumadora, la fuerza de su sexualidad ya no más enmascarada por la ropa o los límites aplicados por la sociedad. Él continuó apaciguandola con bajos susurros que podían ni siquiera ser palabras, mientras sus manos acariciantes encendían un lento fuego sobre ella.

Caroline se aferró a él, insegura de sí misma en esta dramáticamente intensificada situación. Había pensado que él la había llevado dentro de territorio sensual antes, pero ahora descubrió que solamente había estado entreteniendose en la entrada. Si no hubiera sido por el placer, habría huido. Pero el placer... ah, era lento e insidioso y mentalmente entorpecedor, seduciéndola dulcemente a relajar sus tensos músculos; entonces, cuando su resistencia desapareció, abruptamente se volvió una atronadora tormenta que estallaba por sus nervios y músculos. Su delgado cuerpo se estremecía con ella, tensándola como la cuerda de un arco otra vez, pero esta vez por una causa diferente, y él era demasiado instintivamente un macho animal para no sentir inmediatamente la diferencia. Sus manos se movieron sobre ella con un seguro y demoledor propósito, ya no para calmar, sino para intensificar su excitación.

Su boca convirtió sus pezones en húmedas gotas de sensual tormento, castigados por agudos mordiscos y aliviados por su lengua. Ella se retorció sinuosamente en sus brazoss, sus caderas elevándose y girando en un antiguo ritmo que lo llamaba tan ciertamente como un golpe de tambor. Una vez más su dedos ahondaron entre los suaves pliegues femeninos y la encontraron mojada e inflamada, dolorida por su toque; sus muslos se abrieron inconscientemente para darle mayor libertad, una oportunidad que él inmediatamente aprovechó. Cuidadosamente la penetró con un largo dedo, y un pequeño y salvaje sonido estalló desde la garganta de ella mientras se elevaba contra su mano. Él se demoró sobre ella, ebrio con la esencia de su cálido, excitado cuerpo, la sedosidad de su piel. La habría aplastado contra él si pudiera haberla absorto dentro de sí mismo, tan violento era el impulso de fundir sus dos cuerpos juntos.

Su sondeante toque le enseño tanto la medida de su excitación como la firmeza de su virginidad, y los músculos de su estómago se tensaron con una casi insoportable anticipación. No podía esperar mucho más, pero la quería tan caliente que aceptara de buena gana el dolor de su penetración a fin de recibir el más profundo placer de su unión. Ella estaba tan apretada que él no sabía si podría soportarlo, pero se volvería loco si no se hundía dentro de sus dulces profundidades.

Ella se estaba arqueando más y más cerca del clímax mientras su tormento sexual continuaba, su cabeza derrotada sobre la cama en un enredo de cabello rubio, sus manos asiéndolo con desesperada fuerza. Gimió y hundió sus uñas en su pecho. "Ahora." Su voz estaba ronca. "Ahora ahora ahora _¡ahora!_"

Él mismo no podía soportarlo más. Abrió sus muslos completamente y la montó, su duro peso oprimiéndola sobre del colchón mientras su rígida longitud empujaba contra el suave calor de su íntima carne y la sentía empezar a rendirse bajo la presión. Entonces la exquisita sensacion de desnudez le devolvió la cordura, y se retiró de ella, de la enloquecedora proximidad de la penetración. Se estiró hasta la caja sobre la mesa de luz, sacando uno de los pequeños paquetes y rasgándolo con sus dientes hasta abrirlo.

"No, " dijo Caroline ferozmente, empujando lejos su mano. "No esta vez, no la primera vez. Quiero sentirte a _ti_, solo a ti."

Sus ojos oscuros de pasión brillaron hacia él; su esbelto, excitado cuerpo lo llamó con un primitivo mensaje. Ella era salvaje y pagana, incluso más que la Valquiria, ahora que yacía desnuda, sus muslos abiertos para aceptar la intrusión masculina que pondría fin a su doncellez. Desafiaba su dominación, exigía su cuerpo y simiente en esta muy antigua celebración de fertilidad.

Joe se estabilizó sobre sus brazos sobre ella, su rostro salvaje mientras llevaba sus labios nuevamente a los de ella. Él era sexualmente experimentado donde ella no lo era, sabía el salvaje riesgo que estaban asumiendo, pero esta única vez, esta primera vez él, también, la quería sin nada entre ellos.

Caroline se quedó inmóvil ante el primer torpe sondeo.

Sus ojos se encontraron y se sostuvieron. Un diminuto músculo en su mejilla palpitó cuando él incrementó la presión. El dolor que la amenazaba se convirtió en realidad, pero ella no trató en alejarlo. Quería esto, hambrienta por su posesión con una violencia que hacía que el dolor no fuera nada. Él no se lo tomó con calma. Su penetración fue inexorable: invadiendo, dilatando, forzando su suave vaina a aceptar y retener su hinchada longitud. Ella se arqueó violentamente, incapaz de tomar más, y por su propia acción descubrió que sí podía. Emitió un áspero sonido de placer.

"Sí," murmuró él tensamente. "Está bien, corazón, puedes tomarme. Vamos. Más. Hazlo otra vez." El exquisito tacto de ella era mentalmente demoledor, como seda caliente, apretada y mojada e increíblemente suave.

Llevada por alguna frenética necesidad ella lo hizo, y de repente él estaba instalado dentro ella hasta la empuñadura, la solidez de su posesión haciendo saltar calientes lágrimas de sus ojos. La sensación de dilatación, de estar completamente llena era insoportable, aunque la padecía porque la única alternativa era detenerse, y eso era imposible. Estaba impulsada por una necesidad demasiado instintiva para tener prudencia, demasiado feroz para ir lentamente. Los duros planos de su pecho aplastaron sus pechos; sus manos se deslizaron debajo de ella y asieron sus nalgas con magullante fuerza cuando la elevó para recibir sus acometidas, y un agudo placer explotó en ella. Se aferró a él, sollozando y jadeando y medio gritando.

Apretando los dientes, él luchó su propio climax y la montó con dureza, intensificando sus espasmos de liberación. Gradualmente ella dejó de temblar y la frenética tensión se alivió de sus musculos, dejandola relajada en sus brazos. Una suave, casi ronroneante nota sonó en su garganta. "Joe," susurró, solo su nombre, y el perezoso placer en su voz casi lo envía por encima del límite.

"Ahora," dijo él guturalmente, elevandose sobre sus rodillas. Era su turno, y su necesidad era tan salvaje que escasamente podía controlarla. Enganchó sus brazos debajo de las piernas de ella y las reclinó hacia delante, estabilizándose sobre sus manos con las piernas de ella forzadas alto y completamente abiertas, calgando sobre sus brazos. Ella estaba completamente vulnerable a él así, totalmente incapaz de limitar la profundidad de sus embestidas, y él tomó plena ventaja de eso. Se movió dentro de ella dura y profundamente, sus poderosos hombros tensos por el esfuerzo nientras se clavaba en ella, y el placer lo golpeó igual que lo había hecho con ella, sin advertencia, lanzándose a través de él como un tren fugitivo. Él se sacudió convulsivamente bajo la fuerza del mismo, un áspero grito rasgando su garganta. Los espasmos siguieron y siguieron, vaciándolo en las calientes profundidades de la mujer debajo de él. Cuando finalmente terminó, se hundió pesadamente sobre ella, su pecho moviéndose con esfuerzo mientras su torturados pulmones luchaban por aire. Su corazón estaba golpeando frenéticamente en su pecho, y él estaba tan débil que no podía siquiera rodar de encima de ella. Nunca se había sentido así ni siquiera cuando soportaba Gs, y ciertamente nunca teniendo sexo.

Él dormitó. Ella debería haber protestado su fuerte peso, pero en cambio lo acunó cerca, amando la sensación de su gran cuerpo aplastándola contra el colchón. Apenas podia moverse, apenas podía respirar, y era el cielo. Le dolía todo, pero especialmente entre las piernas, donde su pesada masculinidad todavía anidaba dentro de ella, aún estaba llena con una sensación de contento que penetraba cada célula de su cuerpo y negaba su incomodidad. Sus ojos se cerraron. Lo había querido justo de la forma en que había sido –crudo y poderoso. La única cosa que lo podría haber hecho mejor habría sido si él hubiera perdido aquel detestable control suyo. Había cedido un poco, pero a pesar de eso lo había retenido, cuando por el contrario ella había estado desvalida bajo el dominio de una salvaje pasión que no había conocido límites.

"Caroline." La boca de él se afirmó sobre la suya precisamente mientras decía su nombre, y soñolientamente ella comprendió que debería haberse dormido, porque no lo había sentido moverse, pero ahora él estaba apoyado sobre sus codos, su cabeza acunada en sus palmas. Sin pausa ella respondió, su boca abriéndose y amoldandose por sí misma a la de él.

Un poco más tarde él se forzó a dejar de besarla y suavemente despegó sus cuerpos. Ella permaneció flojamete extendida sobre la cama mientras él iba al baño y volvia un momento después con una toalla de baño húmeda. Pensó que debería sentirse avergonzada por la íntima forma en que él la limpió, peor eso estaba más allá de ella. Bostezó como un soñoliento gato y se curvó sobre un costado cuando él hubo terminado. "¿Sangré?" preguntó ella, su voz poseyendo solo una distraída curiosidad.

"Sólo un poco." Él acarició sus nalgas posesivamente, lleno de feroz satisfacción de que se hubira entregado a él tan completamente. Ella no había reprimido nada, no había dejado que la incomodidad o el temor a lo desconocido le impidiera lanzarse temerariamente dentro de la situación. Él nunca había querido así antes, nunca había querido a nadie así antes, sin reservas ni contención, sin límites. Cualquier otra mujer habría estado atemorizada por la ferocidad de su posesión, pero Caroline había disfrutado con ella. Él nunca había _sido_ tan salvaje antes, nunca se había permitido ceder ante la fiereza de sus necesidades sexuales. Su desenfrenada sexualidad siempre había sido mantenida bajo despiadado control, aún ahora no solo había cedido ante las mismas, lo había hecho sin protección. Podía haberla dejado embarazada con aquel único irresponsable acto.

Debería haber estado furioso y disgustado consigo mismo, pero de algún modo no lo estaba. El absoluto placer había sido demasiado fuerte para dejar espacio a remordimientos. Una peligrosa imagen se formó en su mente, un cuadro de Caroline hinchada con su hijo, y para su sorpresa empezó a excitarse otra vez.

Ella estaba dormida. Él llevó la toalla devuelta al baño y regresó para levantar los cobertores y arroparla entre las frescas sábanas. Ella murmuró suavemente, luego, cuando él se deslizó a su lado, se acurrucó contra él, automaticamente buscando la comodidad de su calor. El acunó su cabeza sobre su hombro, su brazo libre envuelto posesivamente alrededor de sus caderas para sostenerla cerca. Se durmió casi tan fácilmente como ella lo había hecho.

Cuando se despertó más tarde, su agudo sentido del tiempo le dijo que había estado dormido cerca de dos horas. Estaba dolorosamente excitado, y para cuando la acarició hasta despertarla, ella tambien lo estaba. Esta vez él se obligó a usar protección, a pesar de que por primera vez resintió amargamente la fina barrera entre su completa intimidad. Ella jadeó un poco cuando él entró en ella, su tierna carne sensible de la primera melodía, pero nuevamente ella no lo dejaría ser suave, incluso si él hubiera querido serlo. Habría tiempo para la suavidad más tarde, por ahora estaba solo la desbordante marea de deseo, exigiendo liberación. Se retorcieron y estrecharon juntos, el único sonido era la aspereza de sus respiraciones y el cruiido de la cama debajo de ellos.

Se durmieron otra vez. Él se despertó tres veces más durante la noche y la tomó. Se preguntó cuando disminuiría la urgencia.

Eran después de las ocho la mañana siguiente cuando él abrió sus ojos para encontrar al brillante sol de la mañana intentando valientemente penetrar las pesadas cortinas. La habitación estaba oscura, el aire acondicionado zumbando calladamente, el aire agradablemente fresco. El cuerpo le dolía por las desenfrenadas actividades de la noche.

Caroline yacía de lado, dándole la espada, y durante un momento él admiró la delicada línea de su columna vertebral. ¿Cómo podía un tan suave, delicadamente formado cuerpo haber resistido las demandas que él había hecho sobre el mismo?

La cama era una ruina. Los cobertores estaban todos sueltos y retorcidos, y en su mayor parte en el suelo. En algún momento durante la noche Caroline había jalado una esquina del cubrecama para aferrarlo contra sus pechos. Incluso la ajustada sábana inferior se había soltado. Una almohada estaba metida bajo la cabecera de la cama. Tenía un inconfundible recuerdo de que había habido tres almohadas, pero no tenía idea dónde estaban las otras dos. También tenía el inconfundible recuerdo de haber colocado una debajo de las caderas de Caroline durante uno de sus voraces encuentres. Bostezó, preguntándose si ella querría rehacer la cama antes que la criada del hotel pudiera verla. Él no veía mucho sentido en rehacerla en lo absoluto.

Éstaba hambriento y suavemente la sacudió para despertarla. "¿Qué quieres para desayunar, corazón? Llamaré al servicio de habitación, luego podemos tomar un baño mientras esperamos."

Ella abrió un ojo. "Café," murmuró.

"¿Qué más?"

Ella suspiró. "Comida." El ojo se cerró.

Él rió entre dientes. "¿Puedes reducirlo un poco?"

Ella pensó en ello. "Nada verde," dijo finalmente mascullando contra el colchón. "No puedo comer verde en las mañanas."

Pasmado por la idea, él se estremeció con revulsión. Pensando en ello, él no podía comer nada verde en las mañanas, tampoco.

Ordenó waffles de pacana y tocino para ambos, con café y jugo de naranja. La impersonal voz al otro lado de la línea le informó que pasarían entre cuarenta y cinco minutos y una hora antes de que su orden llegara, lo que estaba bien para él. Colgó el teléfono y sacudió a Caroline para que se despertara otra vez.

"¿Quieres una ducha o un baño de tina?"

"Tina. No puedo sentarme en la ducha."

Él fue al baño y abrió los grifos de la bañera del tamaño de un patio de juegos. A pesar del tamaño de la cosa, el nivel de agua subió rapidamente. Volvió al dormitorio y levantó a Caroline en sus brazos. Sus propios brazos se curvaron confiadamente alrededor de su cuello. "¿Estás muy dolorida?" preguntó con inquietud.

"No_ demasiado _dolorida, si eso es lo que estás preguntando." Ella frotó su mejilla contra su hombro. "Es simplemente que no puedo caminar."

Él caminó dentro de la bañera con ella aún en sus brazos y cuidadosamente descendió dentro del agua caliente, luego se reclinó contra la parte de atrás de la bañera con ella entre sus piernas, la espalda de ella contra su pecho. Ella suspiró con placer cuando el agua caliente empezó a empapar la rigidez de sus piernas y a aliviar la molestia entre ellas.

Debería haber esperado estar turbada por la intimidad que había habido entre ellos durante la noche, así como también incómoda con su desnudez, pero no sentía nada de eso. Se sentía profundamente contenta hasta los huesos, una sensación de ligereza y realización que nunca antes había sabido que existiera. Él era su hombre, ella era su mujer; ¿cómo podía estar turbada con él?

Él la bañó, enjabonando sus manos con el fragante jabón y deslizándolas suavemente sobre las tiernas partes de su cuerpo, las cuales de alguna manera parecían necesitar más atención que las otras partes. Para cuando él terminó ella se estaba sintiendo muy calurosa y él también, si la plenitud de su dura longitud masculina era algun indicio. Ella le devolvió el favor y lo bañó, pero la inminente llegada de su comida lo previno de hacer algo para aliviar su excitación.

Había dos gruesas batas de baño con capucha colgando detrás de la puerta del baño, y se las pusieron escasos dos minutos antes que el animado toque a la puerta anunciara el servicio de habirtación. Joe firmó la orden mientras el carro era inmovilizado y las cubiertas retiradas de los platos.

El delicioso aroma del café la trajo flotando del dormitorio. Los ojos de Joe se agudizaron con el rápido resurgimiento de lugiria. Incluso con su rostro libre de maquillaje, su cabello despeinado y su cuerpo envuelto en una gruesa bata de baño, era más seductora que cualquier otra mujer que había tenido o visto. Los hombres con los que trabajaba podían llamarla Reina Hermosa a causa de su exigente atención a su apariencia, pero su atracción no dependía de ello.

Ella atacó la comida con inconsciente apetido, y el pensó que hasta el modo en que comía lo hacía endurecerse. Cuando terminó ella se reclinó hacia atrás con un suspiro de contento y le sonrió, una perezosa sonrisa que hizo que su sangre crepitara.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?"

Él elevó su negra ceja. Sus pálidos ojos lucían tan duros y brillantes como diamantes, y había fuego en sus profundidades. "No planeo dejar la suite en todo el fin de semana," dijo con calma. "A menos que acabemos los preservativos."

Lentamente ella se puso de pie. "Quizás el servicio de habitación los entregará," dijo en una voz que estaba repentinamente tensa con necesidad, y luego estaba entre sus brazos.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 8

Ella se ahogó en sensualidad aquel fin de semana. Las dos habitaciones de aquella impersonal suite de hotel se convirtieron en algo muy personal, empapada con el aura y los recuerdos de su forma de hacer el amor. No dejaron la suite en lo absoluto, dependiendo del servicio de habitación para su comida, y nunca vistiendose con otra cosa que no fueran sus batas de baño.

Como amante, él más que igualó la fuerza de su pasión. Caroline nunca hacía nada a medias tintas; había sido ferozmente viergen, y ahora era igual de feroz en entregarse a sí misma. Él nunca antes había dado rienda suelta a sus apetitos, pero con Caroline podía hacerlo. Se saciaba con ella, y aún así simpre sentía como si no hubiera tenido suficiente. El anhelo volvía a bramar, una y otra vez.

Él no tenía inhibiciones. Era terrenal y poderoso, llevándola junto con él, introduciéndola a más variaciones, técnicas y posiciones de las que ella podría haber imaginado. A veces él estaba arriba y a veces lo estaba ella; a veces él estaba detrás de ella. A veces él usaba su boca, y le enseño cómo usar la de ella para darle placer a él. Le hizo el amor en la bañera, sobre el sofá, sobre el piso, donde sea que estuvieran.

Él tenía un beeper en su cinturón, pero el beeper permaneció silencioso y el mundo exterior no los estorbó. Ella nunca antes había estado tan completa, irresistiblemente involucrada con otro ser humano, para excluir cualquier otra cosa. No pensó en el trabajo, ni se preocupó por un libro para leer. Simplemente experimentó.

Para el domingo a la mañana el frenético hambre inicial había sido alimentado y su forma de hacer el amor se había hecho más pausada, trayendo consigo la paciencia para demorar tanto la excitación como la satisfacción. Una hora de sensual juego los había satisfecho por el momento, y Joe ordenó un desayuno tardío; luego descansaron en el salón con los pies hacia arriba mientras miraban televisión y se ponían al día de las noticias. Caroline se curvó contra su costado, con los ojos pesados de contento.

Él levantó una pálida hebra de su cabello y lo dejó flotar hacia abajo, la luz del sol atrapó el oro y lo hizo relucir. "¿Dónde están tus padres?" preguntó él distraídamente, prestando más atención al juego de la luz que a su propia pregunta.

"¿Generalemente, o en este preciso momento?" Su voz era tan perezosa como la de él.

"Ambos."

"Generalmente están en Carolina del Norte, donde enseñan. En este momento, están en Grecia en un tour cultural de verano. Se supone que vuelven a casa a mediados de septiembre."

"¿Eras solitaria cuando eras pequeña?"

"No que haya notado. Quería _aprender_," explicó ella. "No podía aprender lo suficientemente rápido para mantenerme satisfecha. No era una niña tranquila de quien estar alrededor, creo. Si no los hubiera tenido a ellos por padres probablemente habría sido una completa ruina, pero ellos me ayudaron a manejar la frustración y no trataron de limitar lo que aprendía."

"Probablemente eras un terror sagrado," dijo él secamente.

"Probablemente." Ella se sentía cómoda con él. "¿Qué hay de tí?"

Él no respondió de inmediato, y un pequeño estremecimiento de intraquilidad se entrometió en su masiza alegría. Él hablaría fácilmente sobre sus experiencias como piloto, sobre trabajo, pero mantenía su vida privada muy privada. Había relajado su guardia un poco al decirle que era mestizo, y que tenía tres hermanos y una hermana, pero poco más. No le había relatado ninguna experiencia de la infancia para dejar que la conversación llegara demasiado cerca de él. Por supuesto, se recordó a sí misma, ella no lo conocía desde hacía mucho, en realidad menos de una semana. La velocidad e intensidad de su relación la aturdía, hacía que el flujo de tiempo pareciera exageradamente prolongado.

"No, no era un terror sagrado," dijo él finalmente. Ella sintió lo remoto de su respuesta.

"¿Lo son alguno de tus hermanos o tu hermana?"

Porque estaba tan cerca de él, ella pudo sentir la sutil relajación de sus músculos. "Sólo mi hermana, y no es que ella sea destructiva o de mal genio, simplemente _muy _determinada a tener su propio camino. Es una pequeña aplanadora."

Su profundo amor por su famila era evidente en su voz. Ella se acurrucó más cerca de él, esperando mantenerlo hablando. "¿Qué edad tienen tus hermanos y tu hermana? ¿Cómo se llaman?"

"Michael tiene dieciocho. Recién terminió el secundario y empieza la universidad el mes que viene. Está interesado en los ranchos ganaderos y probablemente empezará el suyo propio cuando termine la universidad. Joshua tiene dieciseis, es el de mejor carácter del grupo, pero es fanático de los jets, igual que yo a su edad. Maldito sea su pellejo, sin embargo, él quiere ser aviador de la Marina. Zane tiene trece, y es... intenso. Silencioso y peligroso, como papá. Luego está Maris. Ella tiene once yendo para doce. Pequeña para su edad, tan delicada que parece que una brisa la mandaría por los aires, y una voluntad de hierro. Todos somos buenos con los caballos, malditamente buenos, pero papá es absolutamente mágico con ellos, y tambien Maris."

"¿Qué hay de tu madrastra?" Cualquier cosa para mantenerlo hablando.

Él emitió una tranquila risa. "Ren. Ella es incluso más pequeña que tú."

Ella se sentó. "Yo no soy pequeña." Su barbilla se proyectó hacia fuera belicosamente.

"No eres exactamente alta, tampoco. No realmente promedio, diría. Soy casi treinta centímetros más alto que tú." Él la atrajo de vuelta contra su costado, su cabeza anidada en el hueco de su hombro. "¿Quieres saber sobre Ren o no?"

"Continúa," refunfuñó ella, y él besó su frente.

"Ren es cálida y abierta y cariñosa, y cuando se le ocurre hacer algo es imparable. Es maestra. No habría entrado a la Academia sin su ayuda."

"¿Entonces no te importó cuando ella y tu padre se casaron?"

"¿Importarme?" Él emitió aquella tranquila risa otra vez. "Yo hice todo lo que podía para que estuvieran juntos. No es que fuera tan difícil. Papá era como un semental acorralado. Estaba decidio a tenerla, sin importar cuantas vallas tuviera que tirar abajo o saltar."

Su tranquilo y terrenal entendimiento de la naturaleza sexual de su padre la hizo sonreir. Por su parte, simplemente no podía imaginar a sus propios padres como seres intensamente sexuales, probablemente porque no lo eran. Ella era la prueba de que ellos sí tenían sexo, pero ambos eran discretos e interesados más con asuntos intelectuales que con aquellos de naturaleza física. Su vida amorosa era probablemente cálida y afectuosa, en lugar de la cruda, grosera, intensa forma de hacer le amor a la que Joe la había llevado.

"¿Qué hay de tu padre? ¿Cómo es él?"

"Duro. Peligroso. Y el mejor padre en el mundo. Incluso cuando era un niño pequeño, siempre supe que pelearía hasta la muerte por mí."

Aquella era una extraña manera de describir al padre de uno, pero mirando a Joe ella podía fácilmente creer que su padre era peligroso. Probablemente eran imágenes en el espejo el uno del otro.

"Es suficiente sobre mí," dijo él abruptamente, a pesar de que muy poco de la conversación había relamente había sido sobre _él_. Ella sintió su cautela otra vez cuando la puerta de acero resguardando sus pensamientos íntimos resonó al cerrarse. Él la levantó a horcajadas sobre su regazo y abrió su bata, cerrando sus manos sobre sus pechos. "Quiero descubrir sobre ti."

Ella tembló y miró sus pechos, sus bronceadas manos cubriendo los suaves, pálidos montículos. "Ese ya no es territorio virgen para ti."

"Así que no lo es." El azul de sus ojos se oscureció, más intenso. Deslizó una de sus manos a su estómago y dentro de la unión de sus piernas, sondenado ligeramente. "Este no lo es, tampoco, pero es incluso más excitante ahora de lo que lo era antes. Antes solo podía imaginar como te sentiría, pero ahora se cuan apretada y caliente eres, y cómo empiezas a humedecerte tan pronto como te toco." Rodeó su delicada abertura con un aspero dedo, usando un exquisito cuidado. Ella se estremeció cuando el placer se precipitó a través de ella, caliente y agudo, tensando sus músculos y dándole a él la humedad de la que hablaba cuando su cuerpo inmediatamente empezó a prepararse para recibirlo. El empujó su dedo un poco más dentro de ella, y su cuerpo se aceleró, su respiración susurrando dentro y fuera de sus pulmones, una delgada vibración apoderándose de ella.

Joe abrió su propia bata. Estaba tan preparado como un semental, sus finos orificios nasales dilatándose ante la femenina esencia de ella. Con una mano en su trasero él la apresuró hacia delante, posicionandola, luego la bajó para mantenerse firme cuando ella se hundió sobre él con un suave, salvaje gemido. Ella lo envolvió, y él movió su mano, usandola para acercarla más.

"Ahora sé cuan suave eres," susurró él, "y cómo tiemblas en torno a mí, como todos esos dulces pequeños músculos tratan de agarrarme estrechamente y empiezan a ordeñarme cuando estamos... ¡_maldición!_" La última palabra fue baja y feroz. Caroline difícilmente la oyó. Ella empezó a moverse sobre él, hambrienta de él, desesperada por la liberación ya atrayéndola.

Las manos de él se hundieron en sus caderas casi como si quisiera aquietar sus movimientos, y ella lloriqueo, pero entonces con otro murmurada maldición él agarró sus nalgas y la movió con un duro, rápido ritmo sobre su invasora longitud. Este no era uno de los momentos pausados; era rápido y despiadado y básico. Ella se agarró a sus hombros para equilibrarse cuando empezo a convulsionarse y solo un latido mas tarde él se le unió, su cabeza arqueada hacia atrás, venas y tendones acordonando su musculoso cuello.

La recuperación les tomó más tiempo que el acto mismo. Ella cayó hacia delante para yacer en exhausto silencio sobre su pecho. Él le retiró el pelo de la cara con dedos ligeros, luego la sostuvo cerca de él. "No te he estado cuidando muy bien," dijo tranquilamente. "Esta es la segunda vez."

Ella no podía pensar en ninguna forma en que él pudiera cuidarla _mejor_. "¿Qué es?" murmuró.

"Que te he tomado sin protección."

"Pero yo te lo pedí." Ella cerró sus ojos, saboreando tanto el recuerdo como la realidad del sentirlo íntimamente, "Quería saber todo, sentir todo sobre ti."

"La primera vez, sí. Incluso entonces, debería haber tenido más sentido común. Y no hay ninguna excusa para esta vez."

Ante la dureza de su tono ella se incorporó y encontró directamente su mirada. "No soy ni una niña ni una idiota, Joe. Conozco el riesgo y las consecuencias, y la responsabilidad es mitad mía. Pude haber dicho no, pero no lo hice. El riesgo no es tan grande. Uno de los beneficios de tener una mente curiosa es que soy curiosa acerca de casi todo, por lo que leí sobre esto. Se todo sobre periodicidad y el momento adecuado, y estamos bastante seguros. Lo bastante seguros que no voy a sudar y mirar el calendario."

"No hay garntías en eso. Todo lo que el que no sea el momento adecuado puede brindarnos es mejorar las probabilidades, y te lo dije, no soy un apostador."

"¿Te importaría mucho?" preguntó ella firmemente.

"¿No te importaría a _tí_?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No." Su voz era tranquila y sólida como una roca.

Él le lanzó una penetrante mirada. Ella esperó que le preguntara por qué, pero no lo hizo. En cambio dijo, "Quiero saber si tu próximo período se retrasa siquiera un día."

Su tono de comando era tan obvio que ella hizo un pronunciado saludo y ladró, "¡Sí, señor!" A veces él era demasiado el coronel.

Él rió y la golpeó ligeramente en el trasero mientras la levantaba de su regazo. Ella se puso de pié y ató la bata a su alrededor. "¿Cuándo tenemos que irnos?"

"Acordé una salida tardía," dijo él. "Cercade las seis de esta tarde."

De modo que el tiempo restante encerrados en su pequeño mundo privado podía ahora ser contado en un menguante número de horas. Era asombroso qué rapido se había acostumbrado al servicio de habitación y criadas, a tenerlo a él todo para ella, a los intoxicantes deleites de la carne. Probablemente este encierro se volvería pobre si se extendía por una semana, pero a ella le gustaría tener esa semana. No iba a ser, sin embargo. Mañana ambos volverían al trabajo, ella sobre la tierra y él en el aire. Mañana tendría que lidiar con el miedo nuevamente, porque el hombre que amaba estaba haciendo algo peligroso y ella no podía detenerlo. Sería indecente siquiera tratar. Joe era un águila; solo la muerte o la edad lo limitarían a tierra. Ella de buena gana soportaría años de callado terror, si solo les fueran concedidos.

Por ahora, no quería gastar ni siquiera un minuto hasta que fueran forzados a enfrentar la vida real nuevamente.

No sabía qué había significado este fin de semana para él, quizás solo un prolongado, intenso revolcón en el heno, suficiente por el placer que proporcionaba, pero para ella el hombre y el fin de semana habían sido el catalizador que había revelado la pasión de su naturaleza. Se sentía... cambiada internamente, de alguna manera, más libre, más satisfecha. Era como si hubiera estado viendo la vida a través de un velo gris y este hubiera sido rasgado a un lado, dejándole ver los verdaderos, vibrantes colores. Ya no se sentía colocada a un lado y aislada, sino parte de todo esto. Ya no estaba sola, como esencialmente había estado durante la mayor parte de su vida, desde el momento en que había comprendido que su cerebro la hacía diferente. Entregándose a él, había ganado mas que perdido, porque ahora tenía una parte de Joe que nunca la dejaría. Él le había dado recuerdos, exeperiencia... extasis. Bajo su terrenal tutela, ella había florecido por dentro, aprendido las ricas profundidades de su propia naturaleza.

Abruptamente, a pesar de su propio sentido común y en pleno reconocimiento de las dificultades que involucraría, esperaba que el momento hubiera sido el equivocado para ella y que estuviera gestado su hijo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó él, las negras cejas levantadas, y ella comprendió que había estado parada frente a él mirándolo fija e intensamente por solo Dios sabía cuanto tiempo.

Una lenta sonrisa atravesó su rostro, iluminándola como el amanecer. "Sólo estaba pensando," dijo seriamente, "que un montón más de mujeres se alistarían si posaras para los anuncios de reclutamiento desnudo."

El pareció brevemente sobresaltado, luego emitió un bramido de risa mientras se elevaba sobre sus pies. Agarró un puñado de bata y la arrastró hacia él. "¿Quieres decir que me compartirías con las mujeres de América?"

"No en esta vida."

"¿Ni siquiera si mi país necesita mis servicios? ¿Dónde está tu patriotismo?"

Ella se extendió dentro de su bata abierta y lo ciñó firmemente. "Un lugar donde no esta," replicó ella dulcemente, "es aquí."

Él empezó a llenar su palma cuando respondió a su toque, a pesar de su reciente acto amoroso. "Te daré dos días para parar eso, luego llamaré a la policía."

"No tenemos dos días," puntualizó ella. Miró el reloj. "Solo tenemos alrededor de ocho horas."

"Entonces maldición si voy a desperdiciar un minuto," replicó él, rápidamente levantándola en sus brazos. Prefería la cama para los actos de amor prolongados. Mientras la llevaba dentro de la otra habitación ella se aferró apretadamente, deseando que el tiempo se inmovilizara.

No lo hizo, por supuesto. No podía, a pesar de sus deseos. Se sentía extraño dejar su íntimo capullo, pero para las seis y media se estaban encaminando de vuelta a la base. Ella estaba sentada en silencio, tratando de estabilizarse por el abrupto final de la intimidad que habían compartido los pasados dos días. Dormiría sola esa noche y cada noche, hasta que el fin de semana llegara de nuevo. Quizás incluso entonces. Él no había dicho nada sobre mañana a la noche, mucho menos sobre el próximo fin de semana.

Lo miró. Era una diferencia sutil, pero cuanto más cerca estaban de la base él se convertía menos en su amante y más en el coronel. Sus pensamientos ya estaban en Night Wing, en aquellos lisos, letales, hermosos aviones y en cómo ellos respondían a sus diestras manos. Quizás el cambio en él era que se convertía en su amante en lugar del de ella. Ellos volaban para él; lo llevaban más alto y más rápido de lo que ella nunca podría. Solo esperaba que ellos lo protegieran con igual ferocidad, y lo trajeran de vuelta a ella.

Mucho antes de que estuviera lista, él la depositaba ante su puerta. Estaba de pie frente a ella, aquellos claros, insondables ojos demorándose sobre cada detalle de su aspecto. "No voy a darte un beso de buenas noches," dijo. "No querré parar. Estoy demasiado acostumbrado a tenerte."

"Entonces... buenas noches." Ella empezó a extender su mano, después rápidamente la retiró. No podía compartir ni siquiera un apretón de manos con él. Era demasiado después de la concentrada intimidad del fin de semana, demasiada tentación, un agudo recordatorio de que esa noche dormirían solos.

"Buenas noches." Él se volvió abruptamente y fue a su camioneta. Caroline rápidamente abrió la puerta y caminó dentro, no queriendo verlo alejarse. Los minúsculos cuartos, lujosos como eran en comparación con la mayoría de los cuartos temporales en las bases, estaban desolados y sofocantes. Rápidamente puso el aire acondicionado al máximo, pero nada podía aliviar el vacío. Nada, es decir, excepto Joe.

No durmió bien aquella noche. Seguía estirándose para alcanzarlo, buscando su calor, el grande, duro, masculino cuerpo con el que había dormido, encima y entrelazado, durante las pasadas dos noches. Su propio cuerpo, abruptamente privado de la sensual orgía a la que se había acostumbrado, dolía con frustración.

Estaba despierta mucho antes del amanecer y finalmente se rindió a tratar de dormirse. El trabajo siempre había sido una panacea para ella, asi que quizás lo sería otra vez. Ella _estaba _asignada al proyecto para trabajar, después de todo, no para soñar con el encargado del proyecto.

Ayudó. Se las arregló para perderse bastante satisfactoriamente en la preparación de las pruebas del día. Joe no pasó por ahí, por lo cuál le estaba singularmente agradecida. Recién ahora estaba encontrando el rumbo, si él la hubiera besado, lo habría perdido otra vez. Probablemente además hubiera sido extendida sobre uno de los escritorios con sus piernas ajustadas alrededor de su cintura. Típicamente, él había visto la tentación y la había resistido. Ella no estaba segura de haber podido.

Como de costumbre, Cal fue el segundo en llegar. "¿Dónde estuviste este fin de semana?" preguntó casualmente. "Traté de llamarte un par de veces para ver si querías ver una película."

"En Las Vegas," replicó ella. "Me hospedé allí."

"Desearía haber pensado en eso. Es una ciudad divertida, ¿verdad? ¿Tuviste éxito en los casinos?"

"No soy una apostadora. El mini golf es más mi juego."

Él rió mientras se servía una taza de café. "Mejor cuídate de vivir en la senda rápida como esa," le aconsejó. "Demasiada excitación puede hacerte vieja."

Si ese fuera el caso, habría envejecido al menos cien años el fin de semana. En cambio, se sentía más viva de lo que se había sentido nunca antes.

Joe no estaba en la sala de control cuando el equipo láser llegó; los pilotos ya estaban en las aeronaves, los motores rugiendo. Las asignaciones eran las misas que habían sido el viernes: Joe y Bowie Wade en los Night Wings, Daffy Deale y Mad Cat Myrick en los F-22s. Todos los equipos del proyecto se reunieron alrededor de sus monitores asignados para poder analizar las lecturas de los sensores durante el vuelo.

Los pájaros se elevaron.

Todo se desarrolló suavemente al principio, con los lasers acertando a los blancos precisamente de la manera en que se suponía que lo hicieran. Caroline dejó salir un largo suspiro de alivio. No era lo suficientemente ingenua para pensar que no habría más problemas, pero al menos ese en particular parecía haber sido resuelto. Lo ejecutaron una y otra vez, a diferentes velocidades y alcances. Yates estaba sonriendo.

En su regreso a la base, Mad Cat estaba sobre el ala de Joe y Daffy estaba haciendole sombra a Bowie Wade, para proporcionar verificación visual durante los vuelos. Caroline todavía estaba mirando osciosamente el monitor cuando de repente la señal de objetivo de Bowie se encendió. "¿Él golpeó el interruptor?" preguntó ella en voz alta.

Yates y Adrian se volvieron hacia el monitor, sus cejas unidas con perplejidad. Cal levantó la mirada de su propia computadora. Casi simultaneamente, la computadora empezó a lanzar la roja señal de disparo y el infierno se desató en la radio y en la sala de control.

"¡Me dieron, me dieron!" Daffy gritó, y Bowie estaba gritando, "¡Esta maldita cosa simplemente se disparó! ¿Qué diablos sucedió?"

"¿Cuál es el daño?" Era la voz de Joe, profunda y fría, la autoridad en ella anulaba todo lo demás.

"No tengo control, mis hidráulicas se dispararon al infierno. No puedo sostenerlo." La voz de Daffy era tensa.

"¡Expulsate!" Bowie estaba gritando. "Deja de dar vueltas, Daffy. ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!"

Las voces se pisaban unas a otras, y la sala de control era un alboroto. Los pilotos allí estaban convertidos en piedra, sus rostros eran máscaras congeladas mientras esperaban para ver si uno de ellos volvía o iba a morir justo frente a ellos.

Luego la voz de Joe nuevamente, rugiendo. "Expulsate-expulsate-_¡expulsate! ¡Ahora!_"

La autoridad de hierro llegó hasta Daffy como nada más podía hacerlo, y las computadoras registraron la eyección del piloto.

"¡Veo un paracaídas!" Era Mad Cat. "Está demasiado bajo, está demasiado bajo... "

Luego la radio explotó con ruido cuando el F-22 perforó el suelo del desierto.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 9

Joe estaba furioso cuando entró a la sala de control, pero su ira era fría, helada. Sus ojos eran escarcha azul cuando los clavó en el equipo láser. "¿Qué _diablos _sucedió?" dijo bruscamente. "El cañón laser ni siquiera debía estar activado, mucho menos disparase por sí solo."

Todos ellos estaban perdidos. Los sistemas se habían verificado perfectamente el viernes a la tarde.

"¿Bien?" La única palabra era tan cortante como el chasquido de un rifle. "Casi perdí a un hombre a causa de esto. Una aeronave de ochenta millones de dólares yace en diminutas piezas por una milla cuadrada de desierto. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene alguna idea de _qué demonios están haciendo_?"

La sala de control estaba mortalmente silenciosa mientras todos esperaban una respuesta, cualquier respuesta. Yates dijo suavemente, "No sabemos que pasó. Pero lo descubriremos."

"Está malditamente en lo cierto que lo hará. Quiero un informe sobre esto dentro de treinta y seis horas, su analisis del problema y qué han hecho para arreglarlo. Todos los vuelos están cancelados hasta que sepa que sucedió y esté convencido de que no pasará otra vez." Ni siquiera miró a Caroline cuando se volvió y salió, aún tan furioso como había estado cuando había entrado a la habitación.

Alguien silbó suavemente entre dientes. La cara de Yates mostraba preocupación. "No dormiremos hasta que lo sepamos," dijo simplemente.

La pérdida de una aeronave era suficientemente mala, pero fue la llamada final de Daffy lo que había dilatado el control de Joe peligrosamente cerca de perder los estribos. Daffy estaba perdido para él de todas formas: había estado demasiado bajo cuando se eyectó para que su paracaídas se desplegara adecuadamente, y había aterrizado demasiado fuerte y demasiado rápido. Estaba hospitalizado ahora con una conmoción y la pierna izquierda rota.

Bowie, muy afectado, juró que él no había tocado ni el interruptor de encendido ni el disparador, y Joe le creía. Bowie era demasiado bueno, demasiado cuidadoso, pero el maldito cañón laser de alguna forma se había encendido y disparado por sí solo, y Daffy casi había muerto. Las computadoras les dirían exactamente qué había pasado, pero lo que Joe quería saber era _por qué_. Se suponía que los lasers no estaban activados aún, pero el del pájaro de Bowie, al menos, lo había estado. De haber sido usada la máxima energía, el F-22 habría sido destruído en el aire y Daffy no habría tenido ninguna oportunidad en absoluto.

La ira de Joe estaba intensificada porque el fallo de tiro probablemente estaba conectado con el problema de encendido que habían tenido el viernes anterior. Caroline había dicho que el problema era una simple rotura en la corriente eléctrica y que había sido corregido, pero obviamente el problema era mucho peor que eso, y, lejos de ser corregido, casi había matado a un hombre. Su furia incluía a Caroline; ella era parte del equipo láser, y su relación con ella no tenía nada que ver con su responsabilidad como miembro del equipo. No obtendría ningún favor especial o indulgencia.

El equipo laser no sería el único trabajando tarde. La pérdida de un F-22 y la lesión de un piloto no eran cosas que la Fuerza Aérea tomara a la ligera. Tenía que hacer un informe para el comandante de la base y para el General Ramey en el Pentágono. Es más, ellos no podían permitirse esta clase de problemas con los Night Wings, no con la votación por los fondos aproximándose en el Congreso. Tenía que tener las pruebas completas y las cosas funcionando; una de las mayores ventajas que el proyecto tenía era que iba a estar a tiempo y bajo presupuesto, y los retrasos significaban dinero. Si los Night Wings sobrepasaban el presupuesto y no funcionaban apropiadamente cuando los votos fueran tomados, el proyecto estaría en problemas. Los fondos dependían de cuán bien él hiciera su trabajo y demostrara tanto la viabilidad como la confiabilidad de los prototipos.

Su llamada desde una linea segura al General Ramey solo subrayo su preocupación. "Tiene que averguar qué pasó con el cañón láser y estar malditamente seguro de que nunca volverá a pasar," dijo el general tranquilamente, pero aquellos que conocían a Ramey sabían qué significaba lo que decía. "La votación está cerca, demasiado cerca para que soportemos esta clase de cosas. ¿Qué es lo bueno de tener el primer cañón de rayos láser factible si este es incontrolable? Tenemos que tenerlo, Joe. El proyecto Night Wing es demasiado importante."

"Sí, señor," replicó Joe. Habiendo volado los pájaros, él sabía exactamente cuán importantes eran. Un aviador elevándose en una aeronave superior tenía una mucho mejor oportunidad, siendo todas las otras cosas iguales, de volver con vida. Los prototipos Night Wing les daban una enorme ventaja a los pilotos americanos, y para Joe eso significaba vidas americanas preservadas tanto como guerras ganadas. Él ya había estado en dos guerras y solamente tenía treinta y cinco años, y la situación mundial era incluso más volatil ahora de lo que había sido cuando él había entrado en la Amademia durante la Guerra Fría. Guerras _Brushfier**[1]**_ surgían cada noche, y todas ellas tenían el potencial de arrastrar al resto del mundo al buche, mientras la tecnología estaba estallando. Dentro de cinco años los F-22s serían simplemente iguales a los aviones de combate de otros países, en lugar de enormemente superiores. Los Night Wings mantendrían el margen de diferencia –de una gran forma.

"¿Hay algun indicio de sabotaje?" preguntó el general.

"No se ha disparado ninguna alarma, pero le he pedido a seguridad un análisis de los patrones de trabajo para ver si hay algo sospechoso."

"¿Qué sienten sus tripas?" El General Ramey tenía sumo respeto por los instintos de Joe.

Joe hizo una pausa. "Una situación catastrófica se desarrolló sin advertencia. Aún no sabemos si involucra solo ese único cañón láser o si es común a todas las aeronaves, pero si es un problema grave con el sistema, o si alguien deliberadamente lo causó es cincuenta y cincuenta, por lo que no puedo ignorar la posibilidad de sabotaje. Sabré mas después de que obtenga los análisis de la computadora."

"Llámeme inmediatamente cuando sepa algo."

"Sí, señor, lo haré."

Joe se reclinó hacia atrás en su silla, sus ojos pensativos. Sabotaje. A nadie le gustaba siquiera considerarlo, pero no podía permitirse descontarlo. La tecnología constantemente creaba nuevas técnicas en espionaje y sabotaje. Seguridad había estado en todos los detalles para mantener Night Wing en secreto, por lo que cada entrada a cada edificio, tanto puertas como ventanas, contenían sensores conectados a la computadora central que mantenía rastros de quién estaba en cada edificio en cualquier momento dado, registrando tanto la hora de entrada como la de salida. Guradias estaban ademas apostados ante los hagares durante la noche y nadie se había acercado a los aviones sin la apropiada autorización, pero si el problema era sabotaje, eso significaba solamente que el saboteador tenía la exigida autorización de seguridad.

Si era afortunado, el equipo láser encontraría el problema y sería algo mecánico, algo razonable. Si no, quería tener la verificación de seguridad ya en progreso.

Qué desgracia. Si ellos no descubrían qué estaba mal enseguida, eso garantizaría que él no vería a Caroline esta noche, y la noche anterior sin ella había sido un puro tormento. Era asombroso cuán rápido su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al frecuente placer, y cuán fuerte era su hambre sexual por ella. Nunca antes había querido a una mujer de aquella forma, como una fiebre incesante que se negaba a ser enfriada. Nunca antes había gozado de una mujer de aquella forma, sin límites o restricciones. Ella era vital y eléctrica, tan sincera con su forma de amar como lo eran sus pensamientos y personalidad. Había sido un error dejar que sus pensamientos se deslizaran a ella. Sus pantalones se habían vuelto muy incómodos. _Abajo, muchacho_, pensó irónicamente. Ahora definitivamente no era el momento ni el lugar.

No importaba cómo buscaran, no podían descubrir cómo el láser había sido activado por accidente. La actual especialización de Caroline era con el láser mismo, no con el mecanismo disparador. Ese era el campo de Adrian, y él estaba hosco por eso. Si el problema estaba instalado ante su puerta, podía ser revocado del proyecto o posiblemente incluso despedido. Típicamente, él descargó su frustración sobre Caroline.

"¿Qué eres tú, mala suerte?" murmuró él, frunciendo el ceño mientras verificaba cuidadosamente cada detalle del mecanismo de encendido. "Todo estaba yendo bien, solo unas pocas cosillas aquí y allá, hasta que tú apareciste. Las cosas empezaron irse a pique tan pronto como empezaste a trabajar en ellas."

"Yo no he trabajado en ese mecanismo," señaló ella, negándose a dejar que la enfureciera o que la enredara en un episodio de apuntar con el dedo. No tuvo que decir nada más, sin embargo, porque Adrian interpretó su observación como que si él _había _estado trabajando en él, entonces por consiguiente era obviamente su culpa.

"Dejemos la disputa," ordenó Yates. "Cal, ¿_algo_ se destaca en la computadora?"

Cal parecía exhausto, sus ojos inyectados en sangre por mirar fijamente la pantalla del monitor y pilas de opacos impresos durante demasiadas horas. Él sacudió su cabeza. "Todo está verificado en papel."

Estaban agrupados de pie alrededor de la vaina del laser sobre la barriga de la aeronave que Bowie había estado volando. Caroline miró fijamente la vaina, deliberadamente excluyendo lo que los demás estaban diciendo mientras trataba de poner en orden las cosas. El laser parecía estar en perfecto funcionamiento, como así también el mecanismo disparador. El interruptor de encendido también estaba funcionando perfectamente, pero claro, ellos ya sabían eso. Después de todo, había impactado sobre el ave de Daffy y volado fuera del cielo. ¿Pero qué le había _dicho _que se encendiera? De acuerdo a los registros de la computadora, Bowie definitivamente no había tocado el interruptor, por lo que los mecanismos de encendido y disparo se habían operado automáticamente, algo que no se suponía que hicieran. Ni se suponía que el laser estuviera activado; en realidad disparar los lasers no estaba planificado hasta dentro de diez días. Tres cosas habían ido mal simultaneamente: el láser se había activado, la mira había apuntado al aeroplano de Daffy y la cosa se había disparado automáticamente. Ninguna de aquellas tres cosas se suponía que sucedieran en lo absoluto; pero que todas ellas hubieran sucedido al mismo tiempo iba más allá de la casualidad o la Ley de Murphy.

No le gustaba la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Si no había lógica para que esas tres cosas hubieran sucedido por accidente, entonces tenían que haber sucedido a propósito. El láser no podía ser activado por un golpe accidental, y ciertamente este no tenía un interruptor externo etiquetado Encendido y Apagado. Activar el láser era algo que el equipo láser tenía que hacer alimentando con un preciso conjunto de comandos a la computadora. A causa de la seguridad involucrada, ellos eran los únicos con acceso a aquellos comandos.

La ineludible lógica indicaba que alguien del equipo había activado el láser.

Caroline no creía en saltar a conclusiones. Sus hábitos de trabajo eran metódicos y cuidadosamente precisos. Antes de dejarse empezar a pensar que uno de los tres hombres con los que trabajaba estaba saboteando deliberadamente el láser, tenía que estar segura de que no había manera de que alguien externo al equipo pudiera hacerlo. Todo estaba computarizado ahora, y a pesar de que resguardos eran construidos dentro de los programas y elaboradas precauciones eran tomadas, nada era imposible. Había un montón de cosas tan difíciles que nadie las había hecho aún, pero eso no las hacía imposibles. Era factible que si alguien pudo obtener los comandos de activación, él o ella pudo también llegar dentro del programa y usarlos. Y sería un juego de niños para cualquiera que conociera de computadoras agregar los comandos que anularían el acceso físico del piloto al interruptor de encendido, si otra aeronave se encontraba dentro de una distancia segura. Quizás Bowie había estado volando una bomba de tiempo hoy, simplemente esperando por el apropiado conjunto de circunstancias. Había sido la mala suerte de Daffy haber sido asignado para hacer sombra a Bowie, pero con igual facilidad podía haber sido Mad Cat, o incluso Joe, quién hubiera sido derribado.

Yates la había estado mirando atentamente durante varios minutos. Ella estaba parada inmóvil, su mirada fija en la vaina pero sin verla, con toda su concentración vuelta a su interior. Él casi podía ver aquel cerebro de computadora recorriendo una lista e inexorablemente reduciendo las posibilidades.

"¿Qué es?" finalmente preguntó cuando no pudo soportar el suspenso por mas tiempo. "¿Alguna idea?"

Ella parpadeó, y sus ojos lentamente se reenfocaron en él. "Creo que debemos controlar el programa de computadora," dijo finalmente. "Si no es el equipo, tiene que ser el programa."

Cal lucía positivamente demacrado. "¿Sabes cuánto tiempo nos tomará controlar este programa entero?" preguntó con incredulidad. "Esta cosa es enorme. Es el programa más complicado en el que he trabajado alguna vez."

"Quizás una Cray... " murmuró ella, mirando nuevamente la vaina.

"¿Contratar tiempo en una supercomputadora Cray?" Yates hizo la pregunta, pero ya estaba mentalmente ejecutando la logística. "Costoso como el infierno."

"No tan costoso como detener el programa."

"Puede tomar una eternidad obtener una reserva, a menos que el Pentágono pueda organizar algún tiempo prioritario."

"Sí, esa es una buena idea, " dijo Adrian impacientemente, "pero están olvidando que el gran hombre nos dio treinta y seis horas, de las cuales ya hemos utilizado diez. No creo que él vaya a estar satisfecho con una posibilidad."

"No ha surgido nada de todo lo que hemos hecho. ¿Tienes una mejor idea?" Replicó Caroline igual de impaciente.

Él la miró sin contestar. La verdad era que todos ellos habían llegado a un punto muerto.

Caroline no mencionó su otra conclusión, que si la solución a su problema estaba en el programa de computadora, todavía tenían que descubrir si era un error básico de programación o si alguien lo había programado deliberadamente, pero ejecutar todo en una Cray les daría la respuesta a eso. Comparando el programa en funcionamiento con el original, la Cray podría decirles si el programa en funcionamiento había sido alterado de alguna forma. Si no lo había sido, entonces era volver a empezar de cero a causa de DataTech; si había sido alterado, entonces tenían que encontrar a la persona responsable de los cambios.

"¿Entonces que hacemos?" preguntó Cal, frotándo sus ojos. "¿Dejar de buscar y simplemente asumir que lo vamos a encontrar en el programa, o quedarnos levantados toda la noche buscando algo cuando no sabemos qué estamos buscando?"

A pesar de sí misma, Caroline tuvo que sonreir. "Si tú estás tan grogui como sonó esa frase, no creo que _puedas _estar levantado toda la noche."

Él le dirigió una borrosa mirada y una igualmente borrosa sonrisa. "Triste, ¿verdad? En mis días jóvenes podía irme de juerga toda la noche y trabajar todo el día, luego volver a salir por más juerga. Lo que ves aquí es una sombra de lo que era antes."

"Me alegro que ustedes dos no encuentren esto serio, " dijo Adrian bruscamente.

"¡Déjalo!" ordenó Yates, con ira en su normalmente calma voz. Todos ellos estaban cansados y desgastados. Él moderó su tono. "Lo digo literalmente tanto como figurativamente. No estamos logrando nada excepto agotarnos nosotros mismos. Vamos a dejar esto durante la noche, a pesar de lo que dije antes. Creo que hemos eliminado todo lo que podía ser excepto el programa, por lo que ese es nuestro lógico _próximo _paso, y no lo podemos hacer aquí. Voy a ducharme y tomar una buena comida mientras pienso sobre esto, luego voy a tener una charla con el Coronel Black. Vayamos a descansar."

El Capitán Ivan Hodge, cabeza de seguridad, dijo sin preámbulos, "Tenemos un patrón muy sospechoso aquí, señor."

El rostro de Joe no mostró ninguna emoción, a pesar de que deseaba que el capitán no hubiera encontrado nada.

Los ojos de piedra del Mayor General Tuell se volvieron incluso más duros. Como comandante de la base, era en última instancia responsable por todo lo que pasaba, y estaba intensamente preocupado con lo que fuera que había causado la caída de un F-22. "Muéstrenos lo que ha encontrado."

El capitan estaba cargando un grueso registro. Lo depositó sobre el escritorio de Joe y lo abrió en una página previamente marcada. "Aquí." Señaló una entrada que ya había resaltado en amarillo. "Este es el código de seguridad de un miembro del equipo láser, Caroline Evans. Llegó el pasado martes como reemplazo de un trabajador que tuvo un ataque cardíaco"

Las tripas de Joe se hicieron un nudo y sus ojos se vaciaron mientras esperaba a que el Capitan Hodge continuara.

"Ella tiene un patrón de llegar a la mañana antes que todos los demas y ser la última en irse," dijo el capitán, y Joe se relajó un poco. Caroline era una adicta al trabajo; eso difícilmente era una circunstancia condenatoria, y él mismo se había presentado ante ella de improviso varias veces, agarrándola sin hacer nada sospechoso... aunque ella había borrado rápidamente la pantalla de la computadora aquella única vez.

Él se había preguntado brevemente sobre eso, luego lo había olvidado, hasta ahora.

"Usted mismo tiene ese patrón, señor, " dijo el Capitán Hodge a Joe. "Por sí solo, no significa nada." Él pasó a otra página previamente marcada. "Pero aquí, el jueves a la noche, los sensores mustran a la Srta. Evans entrando al area de trabajo del equipo láser poco antes de las 2400 y no yéndose hasta casi a las 0400. Estuvo sola todo el tiempo. Reingresó al edificio a las 0600 para su día de trabajo normal. Las aves subieron esa mañana y por primera vez experimentaron un mal funcionamiento con los lasers, ¿es correcto?"

El hielo estaba nuevamente en los ojos de Joe. "Sí."

"Ella dejó el área tarde aquella noche con los otros miembros del equipo y no volvió hasta el sábado a la noche, otra vez poco antes de las 2400. Nuevamente, era la única persona allí. Dejó el edificio a las 0430, regresando a su hora habitual de las 0600. Esta vez, la aeronave del Mayor Deale fue derribada. Mucho más perjudicial que si los lasers no funcionaran en lo absoluto. Estas apariciones a medianoche en el área de trabajo, combinadas con el hecho de que los problemas no comenzaron hasta que ella llegó, no lucen bien." El capitán dudó cuando miró a Joe. La expresión del coronel era suficiente para hacer que cualquier hombre sensato dudara, y el Capitán Hodge se consideraba muy sensato. No obstante, tenía que ser dicho. "Entiendo que ha tomado un... eh, interés personal en la Srta. Evans."

"Hemos salido unas pocas veces." Habían hecho mucho más que eso, pensó salvajemente. Ella se había entregado a él tan completamente que había destruído sus recuerdos de otras mujeres, reduciéndolos a nada. Y después de que habían regresado de Las Vegas el domingo a la noche ella se había deslizado al área de trabajo y... ¿hecho qué? ¿Clandestinamente activado el láser en la aeronave de Bowie? ¿Había estado activado el láser en el ave que él había volado, también? ¿Podría él, con la misma facilidad, haber sido quién derribara a un amigo?

El Capitán Hodge parecía incómodo. "Mientras estaba con ella, ¿dijo ella algo? ¿Alguna pregunta relativa a Night Wing?"

"No." Estaba seguro de eso. El trabajo había sido mencionado solo de la forma más general. Pero entonces otra vez, ¿por qué ella debería tener que preguntarle algo a él? "Ella tiene la autorización para averiguar cualquier cosa que quiera sobre el proyecto sin tener que preguntarle a alguien más."

"Eso es verdad. ¿Pero dijo ella algo que, en retrospectiva, pueda interpretar como una razón para querer que los lasers fallaran? ¿O para querer desbaratar el proyecto Night Wing?"

"No." Pero ella no lo haría; Caroline era demasiado inteligente para eso. Caroline era brillante. Caroline era perfectamente capaz de activar los lasers; no solo era una experta, tenía acceso a los códigos. "Ella tiene el conocimiento y tuvo la oportunidad," se oyó a si mismo diciendo. "¿Tiene algo más? ¿Motivo, algo sospechoso en su pasado, algún problema actual de dinero?"

"Sus antecedentes son tan limpios como un silbido," admitió el capitán. "Vamos a hacer un reverificación total para estar seguros de que es correcto y nada de esto ha sido inventado, pero es solo una precaución. Todos los conectados con este proyecto han sido verificados hasta las empastaduras en sus dientes."

"Aclare esto para mí," dijo el Mayor General Tuell. "¿Ella podía activar los lasers desde el área de trabajo, sin estar realmente en contacto con los lasers mismos? Las aves están bajo un vigilancia de veinticuatro horas."

"Sí, señor," dijo el Capitán Hodge. "Mediante comandos de computadora. Y la Srta. Evans tiene una doble especialidad en la universidad. Obtuvo su doctorado en física, pero también tiene un master en ciencias de la computación. Sabe sobre computadoras."

"Ya veo." El general suspiró. "¿Cuáles son sus recomendaciones?"

"No presentaremos cargos formales, señor. Podemos probar oportunidad, y el momento es muy sospechoso, pero aún no hemos probado que las computadoras realmente han sido reprogramadas para armar y disparar los lasers. Todavía hay una posibilidad de que sea un problema mecánico."

"¿Pero usted no piensa eso?"

"No señor. Los problemas comenzaron cuando ella llegó, y en ambos casos ocurrieron después de que hiciera visitas a medianoche al área de trabajo. Es una civil. Recomiendo que el FBI sea notificado y que sea restringida a la base, pero aún no puesta bajo custodia. Como una precaución, también restringiría la entrada al equipo laser completo al area de trabajo hasta que esto sea resuelto."

"¿Por qué es eso, Capitán?"

"Tal como dije, señor, como una precaución. Ella puede no ser la única involucrada."

"Los registros no muestran a nadie más entrando al área de trabajo en horas sospechosas."

"Eso no significa que ellos no sabían sobre esto. Creo que el Coronel Black estará de acuerdo conmigo en que es menos costoso interrumpir las pruebas por unos días que perder otro F-22, o quizás incluso uno de los prototipos."

"Sí." La voz de Joe era dura. "¿Va a interrogar a la Srta. Evans?"

"Sí señor."

"Me gustaría estar allí."

"Por supuesto, señor." El capitán Hodge pensó irónicamente que el Coronel Black no tenía que pedir permiso; tenía autoridad suprema en esta base en todo lo concerniente al proyecto Night Wing. Él acataría al Mayor General Tuell, pero sería por elección.

"¿Cuándo?"

"Puedo hacer que mi gente la escolte aquí ahora, si lo desea."

"Entonces hágalo."

El Mayor General Tuell se puso de pie. "Caballeros, dejo esto en sus manos. Confío en que ambos se asegurarán de nuestra posición antes de que los cargos sean presentados. Sin embargo, hagan lo que sea necesario para resolver esto. El proyecto es demasiado importante."

Ambos saludaron, y él les regresó el saludo. Mientras se iba, el Capitán Hodge hizo un gesto hacia el teléfono de Joe y dijo, "Con su permiso, señor."

Joe asintió lacónicamente. El Capitán Hodge levantó el receptor y presionó un código. "Traiga a la Srta. Caroline Evans, C12X114, escoltada a la oficina del Coronel Black. Verifique."

Quien había contestado el teléfono repitió el código. El Capitán Hodge dijo, "Correcto, gracias."

Él colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia Joe. "Diez minutos, " dijo.

* * *

><p>[1] Nombre que se le da a las guerras rápidas. Las guerras "Brushfire" más importantes hasta ahora han sido en Vietnam, Korea y Afganistán.<p>


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 10

Caroline nunca se había sentido tan pequeña, expuesta y aterrada. Estaba sentada en una silla en la oficina de Joe y trataba de capturar sus ojos, para implorarle silenciosamente que creyera en ella, pero él no la miraría. O más bien, él la estaba mirando, pero era una con una fría, totalmente impersonal mirada, como si estuviera observando un insecto. No la estaba viendo a _ella_, Caroline. Era la mirada en su rostro más que cualquier otra cosa lo que la atemorizaba. Era tan dura como la roca.

"No, no volví a entrar al área de trabajo en aquellas ocasiones," repitió ella por lo que parecía como la centésima vez.

"Los sensores registraron ambas entradas y salidas, Srta. Evans." El Capitán Hodge, el jefe de seguridad de la base, también era bueno en repetirse él mismo.

"Entonces los sensores están equivocados."

"No, los sensores son extremadamente precisos. Los más avanzados."

"Los sensores están _equivocados_." Ella respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. Se sentía casi enferma de miedo. "Perdí mi identificación de alguna manera durante el día jueves. Descubrí que estaba perdida el viernes a la mañana cuando me vestia."

"Eso sigue diciendo. No tenemos registro de que haya reportado esta asi-llamada identificación perdida, y usted comprende, por supuesto, cuán importante sería esto en un proyecto de máxima seguridad. Quizás le gustaría explicar su razonamiento otra vez."

"Recuerdo engancharla en una carpeta de archivos el jueves y pienso que debe haberse perdido entonces. No notifiqué a seguridad porque parecía un monton de molestia cuando estaba bastante segura de que estaba perdida pero aún en la oficina."

"Pero los sensores registran que usted se fue del edificio aquella tarde con los otros miembros de su equipo. Tiene que haber tendio su identificación para que eso sea posible, y créame, Srta. Evans, la seguridad funciona tanto a la entrada como a la salida. Si alguien cruza ese umbral desde cualquier dirección sin la identificación apropiada, se dispara una alarma."

"Y es por eso que le estoy diciendo que los sensores _tienen_ que estar funcionando mal. Cuando descubrí que había perdido mi identificación, llamé a Cal Gilchrist y le pedí que comprobara la oficina por mí. Él encontró mi identificación en el suelo debajo de mi escritorio. Me la trajo y regresó a sus habitaciones mientras yo empezaba a trabajar. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es preguntarle a él."

"Al Sr. Gilchrist le serán hechas las correspondientes preguntas. Sin embargo, lo que los registros muestran es que usted y el Sr. Gilchrist entraron al edificio juntos y lo dejaron juntos dos minutos despues. Luego usted volvió a entrar sola, y esto fue más de una hora antes de que el Sr. Gilchrist regresara."

"Eso es imposible. Yo _no_ entré al edificio hasta que el Sr. Gilchrist regresó con mi identificación. ¿Qué le dicen sus preciosos sensores cuando dos identificaciones pero una sola persona dejan un edificio?"

El capitán ignoró su pregunta y en cambio hizo una rápida anotación en el portapapeles que llevaba. "¿También perdió su identificación el domingo a la noche?"

"No. No entré al edificio el domingo a la noche." No pudo evitar dirigirle a Joe otra rápida, implorante mirada. ¿Qué estaba él pensando? Seguramente no sospechaba que ella hubiera saboteado los lasers.

"Los sensores dicen que lo hizo. Y por su propio testimonio, su identificación estaba con usted."

"La identificación estaba exactamente donde la había dejado el viernes a la tarde cuando me la puse otra vez esta mañana."

"¿No la movió para nada durante el fin de semana?"

"Pasé el fin de semana e Las Vegas."

"Y dejó su identificación atrás."

"¿Usted se pone su identificación fuera de la base, Capitán?" respondió ella.

Él dijo suavemente, "Me gustaría recordarle que no soy yo quién está bajo sospecha."

"¿Bajo sospecha de qué? Explíquelo para mí," desafió ella.

Él se negó a ser arrastrado. "Usted pasó todo el fin de semana en Las Vegas, dice. ¿No regresó a la base el viernes a la noche o el sábado a la noche?"

"No."

"¿Dónde estuvo en Las Vegas?"

"En el Hilton."

"Hay más de uno. Pero por supuesto esto puede ser verificado."

Joe interrumpió. "La Srta. Evans y yo pasamos el fin de semana juntos. Puedo comprobar su tiempo desde la tarde del viernes hasta las 1900 horas del domingo."

"Ya veo." El capitán Hodge mantuvo su voz evasiva, pero el rostro de Caroline ardió. Esta vez no miró a Joe. "Entonces la nombrada identificación estuvo encerrada en sus habitaciones todo ese tiempo."

Ella intentó otra calmante respiración. No parecían estar funcionando muy bien. "Sí."

"Esta segura de que sus habitaciones estaban aseguradas."

"Sí. Siempre controlo dos veces mi puerta."

El pareció escéptico. " 'Siempre' es un término muy exacto. Significa sin falta. ¿Está diciendo que nunca olvidó controlar dos veces su puerta?"

"En esta ocasión, el Coronel Black mismo controló la puerta mientras yo miraba."

El capitán miró a Joe, quién asintió. Los ojos de Joe estaban encapotados, su expresión ilegible.

"Usted verifica que la identificación estaba en su posesión y no en la de alguien más. Fue registrada entrando al área de trabajo exactamente a las... " hizo una pausa para comprobar el registro "... 2347 el domingo a la noche."

"Estaba en la cama a esa hora el domingo a la noche."

"¿Sola?" preguntó el capitan indiferentemente.

"Sí."

"Nadie puede verificar eso. Usted dice que estaba en la cama. El registro de la computadora dice que estaba en el área de trabajo."

"¡Hable con Cal Gilchrist!" dijo ella acaloradamente. "Deje de perder tiempo con esto y compruebe lo que ya le he dicho."

"El jueves a la mañana, cuando entré en su oficina usted borró la pantalla y apagó la computadora," dijo Joe. Su voz era fría y profunda. "¿Qué había en la pantalla que no quería que yo viera?"

Ella lo miró fijamente en silencio, completamente perdida. Él sonó tan seguro de su culpa como lo estaba el Capitán Hodge, pero seguramente él sabía... Ella trató de concentrarse, de traer la ocación a la mente. Jueves a la mañana. Él la había sobresaltado una vez más, recordó, y cuando ella había empezado ireflexivamente a aporrearlo él la había atraído a sus brazos. Recordó ocuparse con la computadora para darse a sí misma algo que hacer mientras intentaba manejar su reacción a él, pero no tenía idea en qué había estado trabajando.

"No recuerdo," dijo débilmente.

"Vamos," se mofó él. "Usted recuerda todo. Tiene una mente como una trampa de acero."

"No recuerdo," repitió ella, mirándolo fijamente. Con una sacudida comprendió que la expresión en sus ojos era una de desdén... repugnancia... incluso rabia. Si, en su mayoría era rabia, pero no el normal temperamento caliente. La rabia de Joe Black era helada, y por eso mucho más atemorizante. La estaba mirando como si pudiera destruirla sin remordimientos. _¡Él no le creía!_

La enormidad de aquella comprensión casi la ahogó. Tal como estaba, un enorme nudo en su pecho aumentó hasta que escasamente pudo respirar, hasta que su corazón estuvo latiendo con un lento, doloroso esfuerzo. Si sus situaciones hubieran estado invertidas ella le habría dado su completa, incondicional confianza sin vacilación, porque, a pesar de la evidencia, sabía que él nunca traicionaría a su país. Evidentemente él la creía capaz de hacer justamente eso. Sus procesos de pensamiento eran metódicos y lógicos, pero de repente un tambaleante instintivo conocimiento la llenó: ella confiaría en él porque había sido fascinada por él, intensamente comprometida en aprender sobre él como un hombre porque lo amaba, mientras que para él su tiempo juntos había sido puramente físico. Él no se había molestado en aprender sobre ella como una persona porque no le importaba.

En shock, ella se apartó. No se movió físicamente, pero había estado tratando de llegar a él mentalmente, y ahora cerró de un portazo su mente a aquellos pensamientos. Atrajo todas sus reacciones a su interior, encerrándolas dentro en un esfuerzo para reestablecer su protección emocional. Probablemente era muy tarde, pero los instintos animales humanos eran siempre sobrevivir, y por lo tanto ella obedeció aquellos instintos. Su rostro se volvió calmo e inexpresivo, y le devolvió la mirada con ojos tan vacíos como vidrio. No podía permitirse darle siquiera una astilla de sí misma.

"¿En qué estaba trabajando?" repitió él.

"No recuerdo." Incluso su voz era llana. Había sujetado tan desesperadamente sus emociones que ninguna de ellas tuvo oportunidad de escapar. Igual de impasible dijo, "Voy a asumir que estoy bajo sospecha de sabotaje."

"No hemos dicho eso," replicó el Capitán Hodge.

"Ni ha dicho que no lo estoy, y esto se siente demasiado como un interrogatorio." Clavó su mirada en él, porque no podía padecer mirar a Joe. No sabía si podría siquiera mirar a Joe otra vez. Más tarde, cuando estuviera sola, reagruparía y haría inventario, haría una valoración de daños, pero ahora mismo se sentía como si todo en ella se haría astillas si tenía que mirarlo. El dolor era sencillamente demasiado grande; no podría manejarlo, por lo que tenía que ignorarlo.

"No pudimos encontrar ningún mal funcionamiento en el laser del aeroplano del Capitán Wade," dijo ella, e incluso puso un poquito de orgullo en la uniformidad de su tono. Este era tan llano como la línea del ECG de un cadáver. "Todos hablamos sobre eso. Yates Korleski, el líder del equipo, iba a hablar con el Coronel Black esta noche después de que hubiera pensado en eso un poco más, pero pensamos que el problema está en el programa de computadora."

El Capitán Hodge pareció ligeramente interesado. "¿De qué tipo de problema está hablando, Srta. Evans?"

"No lo sabemos. Queremos comparar el programa en funcionamiento con el original para que nos diga si algún cambio ha sido hecho en el programa que actualmente estamos usando."

"¿Y si hay cambios?"

"Entonces descubriremos qué son esos cambios."

"¿De quién fue la idea de verificar el programa?"

"Mía."

"¿Qué la hizo pensar en eso?"

"Fue un proceso de eliminación. El programa de computadora es casi todo lo que queda que _puede_ estar mal."

"Pero el programa estaba funcionando perfectamente antes de que usted llegara. Sería un gran triunfo si resolviera un problema de esta magnitud, ¿verdad, Srta. Evans?"

Ella no se echó atrás, simplemente continuó mirándolo pétreamente. "No saboteé el programa para poder tener la gloria de encontrar el problema."

"No la acusé de hacer eso. Simplemente pregunté si sería un triunfo si localizara con precisión una falla mayor en un proyecto de este tamaño e importancia."

"Ya tengo una buena reputación profesional, Capitán. Es por eso que estoy en el equipo."

"Pero no era un miembro original, asi que evidentemente no era lo suficientemente buena para eso. ¿Resintió no ser elegida desde el principio?"

"No sabía sobre esto, asi que no podía estar resentida. Estaba trabajando en otra cosa. El proyecto Night Wing ya estaba en pleno giro antes de que terminara mi propio proyecto. Solo estuve disponible hace un mes. Eso es verificable," agregó ella antes de que él pudiera preguntar.

"Mmmm." Él estudió las notas que tenía en su portapapeles un prolongado momento, luego levantó la mirada con una fina sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos. "Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que preguntarle por ahora Srta. Evans. Puede irse. Oh… está restringida a la base. No luciría bien si fuera atrapada tratando de irse."

"¿Mis llamadas telefónicas están también restringidas?"

"¿Necesita llamar a alguien?" preguntó él sin contestar su pregunta. "¿Un abogado, quizás?"

"¿Necesito uno?"

Él le dirigió aquella fina sonrisa otra vez. "No hemos presentado ningún cargo aún."

Él apenas había puesto aquel "aún" allí, notó ella distraídamente, pero eso no la afectó. "No han presentado cargos pero estoy restringida a la base. Déjeme recordarle que soy una civil, Capitán Hodge, no una parte del ejército."

"Y déjeme recordarle, Srta. Evans, que usted _está_ en una base militar y este es un asunto del ejército. Si es necesario, podemos mantenerla así por la máxima extensión de tiempo antes de que los cargos tenga que ser formalmente presentados. Mucho de esto puede ser comprobado para entonces, y usted puede ser exonerada, pero si insiste en pasar el tiempo tras las rejas, podemos alojarla."

"Ha establecido su punto."

"Pienso que lo hice."

Caroline se levantó y se concentró en sus piernas. Se aseguró de que no se tambaleban, de que se movían cuando ella se los decía. No miró a Joe mientras salía de la oficina, o al corpulento Sargento Vrska en su puesto en la oficina exterior. Evidentemente el buen sargento se iba solo cuando el coronel lo hacía.

Ellos hablarían con Cal, y él comprobaría todo lo que ella les había dicho, lo que los forzaría a aceptar que sus preciosos sensores de seguridad podían y habían funcionado mal. Quizás había habido una falla más grande de seguridad y dos identificaciones habían sido emitidas con el mismo código de barras. Quizás alguien había estado entrando al área de trabajo con un duplicado de su identificación y verdaderamente había estado saboteando el programa de computadora, pero interrogar a Cal los forzaría a admitir que no era ella.

No estaba preocupada de ser acusada de sabotaje, a pesar de que soportar las preguntas del capitán no había sido una agradable experiencia. Pero podía nunca recuperarse de la mirada en los ojs de Joe y la comprensión de que él no confiaba en ella, de que la creía capaz de sabotaje.

Había hecho una monumental, colosal tonta de sí misma. A pesar de la superior capacidad de su cerebro, había cometido el fundamental error femenino de asumir que hacer el amor con un hombre señalaba un compromiso por parte de él. No, no hacer el amor, tener sexo. Aquel era otro error que había cometido, asignarle demasiada importancia al acto. Para los hombres era la simple satisfacción de un apetito físico, como comer. Ningún bagaje emocional estaba involucrado. Ella había hecho el amor; él había tenido sexo. Ella se había entregado a él, corazón, alma y cuerpo, y él le había dado placer en retorno pero nada de sí mismo más allá del temporal uso de su propio cuerpo. Espléndido como era su cuerpo, ella había querido más. Había pensado que había obtenido más.

Oh, no había ido tan lejos como para pensar que él estaba enamorado de ella, pero aún así había pensado que le _importaba_, al menos un poco. Pero había estado confundiendo técnica sexual con emociones. El no tenía ninguna, al menos ninguna que ella pudiera alcanzar. Estaba siempre controlado, su interior firmemente cerrado a cualquiera excepto su familia inmediata. Ella había empezado a ver la prudencia de ello. Ahora mismo daría cualquier cosa para que sus propias emociones hubieran estado así de protegidas, así no estaría cerca de derrumbarse y curvarse en un nudo en posición fetal del dolor que sentía. Haría eso si pensara que aliviaría el dolor, pero sabía que no lo haría. No había alivio.

Quizás cuando supiera la verdad él esperaría continuar su aventura como si nada hubiera pasado. Caroline trató de imaginar cómo manejaría la situación si lo hacía, pero sencillamente no podía traer nada a su mente.

Ni podía imaginar seguir trabajando aquí, viendolo cada día. Siempre había tenido razón, después de todo, al no involucrarse nunca con nadie. La primera vez que lo había hecho indudablemente había sido un desastre. Entonces ahora tenía que hacer lo inconcebible y de alguna forma arreglárselas para sobrevivir trabajando con él, o tenía que arruinar su reputación profesional pidiendo ser retirada del proyecto.

Parecía como si su trabajo sería todo lo que tenía, y sería maldita si arrojaba eso a causa de un hombre, incluso si ese hombre era el Coronel Joe Black. Aún si le tomaba cada onza de la fuerza que tenía, terminaría este maldito proyecto. Hablaría con él sobre trabajo. Incluso sería cortés. Pero no había forma de que alguna vez se arriesgara a abrirle su corazón nuevamente. Simplemente no podría afrontar el dolor. Esto ya estaba costándole casi más de lo que podía soportar, y el sufrimiento recién había empezado.

"Cal Gilchrist niega categóricamente hallar su identificación debajo de su escritorio," le dijo Hodge a Joe más tarde. Era casi medianoche, pero no había ninguna posibilidad de dormir a la vista. "Dice que ella lo llamó temprano el viernes a la mañana y le pidió que caminara con ella hasta el edificio porque pensaba que alguien la había seguido la mañana anterior y eso la ponía nerviosa. Dijo que también fue dentro con ella para una rápida comprobación del edificio, luego regresó a sus habitaciones para ducharse y afeitarse."

El rostro de Joe estaba pétreo. No se había permitido confiar en que Gilchrist verificaría todo lo que ella había dicho. Habría sido esperar demasiado, cuando los sensores la habían situado claramente allí cuando ella no debería haber estado.

"¿Entonces por qué lo usó como coartada? Debe haber sabido que él no la cubriría."

"Quizas no. Evidentemente son bastante buenos amigos. Ciertamente Adrian Pendley no habría dado un simple paso fuera de su camino por ella. Y quizás ella y Gilchirst habían tenido algo en el pasado, para que ella sienta confida en que él la protegería si podía."

"No." Al menos estaba seguro sobre eso. Caroline nunca había intimado con nadie que no fuera él. Antes de que Iván pudiera preguntarle sobre su certeza Joe preguntó, "¿Qué hay de Korleski? ¿Discutieron ellos la posibilidad de que el problema estuviera en el programa de computadora?"

"Sí. Ella dijo la verdad sobre eso. Él verificó que ella es la única que sugirió que el programa sea controlado. También fue vehemente en que ella no sabotearía un proyecto para poder tener el crédito de salvarlo. Tampoco creyó que lo hiciera por dinero."

"¿Piensa que alguien más del equipo laser lo _haría_ por dinero o prestigio?" preguntó Joe.

Iván sacudió su cabeza.

"¿Cómo van las averiguaciones del resto de ellos?"

"Tomará tiempo volver a comprobar todo, pero todos ellos están inmaculados. Nunca habría sospechado de ella si no hubiera sido por los registros de entrada y salida."

Joe podía entender eso. Él nunca habría sospechado de ella, tampoco, pero claro, él no había sido capaz de ver más allá de su propia obsesión por ella. En todo lo que había sido capaz de pensar era en meterla en la cama y enterrarse en aquel dulce cuerpo. Ahora tenía que preguntarse cuánto de eso había sido calculado, si verdaderamente había estado tan atraída por él que le había entregado su virginidad con apenas un pensamiento o si lo había hecho... Dios, ¿qué posible razón _había _para hacer el amor con él del modo en que lo había hecho, que no fuera el deseo? No, no había ido a él en un intento de descubrir información clasificado sobre Night Wing o para usarlo como protección si era atrapada. No lo había necesitado para descubrir nada; tenía acceso a toda la información que quería. Y era sencillamente demasiado incierto asumir que él la protegería solo porque había dormido con ella. Caroline lo quería a él. Incluso si no podía confiar en nada más sobre ella, podía confiar en eso.

¿Entonces qué haría ahora? Nunca antes había estado tan enfurecido y... herido. Podía también admitirlo. Esto había sido como soportar una casa rodante pisoteando sus entrañas. Nadie había llegado a él de la forma en que Caroline lo había hecho, con su sencilla fiereza. Ell había sido franca y brutalmente honesta, sin una agenda oculta o estratagemas. Quería ser capaz de dar un paso atrás en la situación y mirarla sin emoción, pero no podía.

Nunca había se sentido por alguna aeronave de la forma en que se sentía sobre Night Wing. Era especial. Era más que especial. Era historia en fabricación, pura magia en el _aire_. Daría su propia vida sin vacilación para proteger aquellos aviones, porque eran necesarios para proteger su país. Simple patriotismo, puro amor por aquellos pimpollos. Ellos eran _suyos_.

Y había considerado a _Caroline _suya, también. Su mujer.

Si la elección hubiera sido simplemente entre Caroline y la aeronave, él habría elegido a Caroline. Podía despreciearse a sí mismo por eso, pero no podría haberse quedado sin hacer nada y dejar que fuera dañada. Pero entre Caroline y su país... No había opción. No podía ser. Él no podía dejarlo ser. Sin importar cuán feroz y valiente fuera ella, sin importar cómo lo desafiaba en un nivel que nadie más lo había hecho antes y se arrojaba a sí misma sin restricción a la batalla. No lo había dejado ser suave cuando la había tomado por primera vez; había insistido en recibir su completa fuerza y se había reunido con él con la suya propia. Caroline encaraba la vida de frente, sin vacilación.

Hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos, un pequeño ceño arrugando sus cejas. Caroline no parecía el tipo que salía furtivamente en la oscuridad. Quizás no la había conocido tan bien como había pensado, pero habría jurado que no había ni un hueso desviado en su cuerpo.

Quería verla. Quería hacerle algunas preguntas una por una, sin nadie más en la habitación para controlarlos. Obtendría la verdad de ella costase lo que costase.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 11

Había intentado ir directamente a las habitaciones de ella, pero en cambio se detuvo a medio camino de allí y se desvió hacia sus propias habitaciones en el BOQ. Estaba demasiado enfadado para enfrentarla ahora, especialmente en los alojamientos civiles temporales donde habría demasiados espectadores que no necesitaban saber nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

No creía haber estado tan enfadado antes, pero claro, nunca antes había sido traicionado así. Maldición, ¿por qué haría ella algo así?. Tenía que ser por dinero, pero él nunca había entendido la mentalidad que podía ver la traición como simplemente otra oportunidad financiera.

_Traición_. La palabra reverberó a través de su consciencia. Si fuera acusada y declarada culpable, podría probablemente pasar el resto de su vida detrás de las rejas, sin posibilidad de libertad condicional.

Nunca haria el amor con ella otra vez. El pensamiento lo hizo estallar de furia, y atravesó inquietamente los reducidos confines de sus habitaciones. Un fin de semana no había sido suficiente. Dudaba que mil fines de semana fueran suficientes para sacarla de su sistema. Ni podía dejarse a sí mismo olvidar que le había hecho el amor dos veces sin protección. A pesar de la seguridad de ella de que el momento no era el correcto, podría estar embarazada.

¡Diablos, qué desastre! Si ella estaba embarazada... Era inútil anticiparse al problema; lo sabría bastante pronto. ¿Pero qué haría si ella estaba llevando a su hijo? Aún así no había ninguna forma en que él pudiera mantenerla fuera de prisión.

Eso asumiendo que ella siquiera se lo dijera. Para cuendo ella había dejado su oficina aquella noche se había negado siquiera a mirarlo. Había estado observándola, tratando de leer sus reacciones, y de repente ella había comenzado a retraerse. Lo había visto suceder justo frente a sus ojos. Era como si una luz hubiera sido apagada. Toda la vitalidad, la sensibilidad, la increíble energía de ella, se hubiera desvanecido, y todo lo que hubiera dejado fuera un helado maniquí de una mujer que había contestado con monotonía y cuyos ojos eran tan vacíos como los de una muñeca.

Lo había puesto furioso verla de ese modo. Había querido tirar de ella hasta ponerla de pie y sacudirla, hacer que esa maravillosa, sencilla ira se precipitara hacia arriba para encontrarlo. Pero no lo había hecho. Si cedía a esos impulsos, perdería su control de una vez para siempre, y él no quería que eso pasara.

Lo que quería hacer, más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, era entrar como un vendaval en sus habitaciones y hacerle el amor tan arduamente y durante tanto tiempo que cuando hubiera terminado ella sabría que le pertenecía. Quizás eso no resolvería nada, pero tan seguro como el demonio que lo haría sentir mejor. Pero no podía hacer eso tampoco. Solo verla tiraría abajo el último ladrillo detrás del cuál había reprimido su temperamento, liberando un diluvio de emoción que lo arrastraría a él junto con todo lo demás.

Caroline yacía sobre los cobertores en su estrecho colchón, demasiado apática para arrastrarse entre las sábanas y realmente ir a dormir. Una acción tan normal estába más allá de ella. Se había duchado y vestido para ir a la cama, pero ni siquiera podía pasar por los movimientos de pretender dormir. Todo lo que podía hacer era yacer allí en la silenciosa oscuridad y mirar fijamente al techo. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo, sentir las lentas, rítmicas expansiones de su caja torácica cuando respiraba. Aquellas acciones le decían que aún vivía, pero ella no se sentía viva. Se sentía adormecida, muerta por dentro.

Ellos ya habrían hablado con Cal, quién habría constatado que ella les había estado diciendo la verdad. Joe sabría que había estado equivocado, pero de alguna manera eso no le brindaba ninguna satisfacción. Aún así, había esperado al menos una llamada telefónica de él o del Capitán Hodge, para decir "Lo siento, cometimos un error." Seguramente no serían lo bastante estúpidos para pensar que ella estaba _descansando_ y que preferiría que esperaran hasta la mañana para decirselo.

O Cal podría haber mentido.

No podía negar la posibilidad. El pensamiento se había deslizado en su consciencia no mucho después de tumbarse sobre la cama. Si no hubiera estado tan perturbada, posiblemente se le habría ocurrido antes. Era el curso natural de la línea de pensamiento que había estado siguiendo más temprano en el hangar, cuando había estado mirando fijamente la vaina del láser y poniendo en orden las diversas maneras en las que lo que había pasado podría haber pasado.

Cal era un as con las computadoras. Él era el que había encontrado aquel fallo técnico de poca importancia el viernes, peor solo cuando Caroline había empezado a curiosear en la computadora. No había pensado nada de esto entonces, pero si él había manipulado los comandos, no habría querido que ella se concentrara verdaderamente en el programa. Él sabía que ella tenía un master en ciencias de la computación, porque habían hablado del trabajo en varias ocasiones. Y tanto el viernes como hoy –ayer, ahora, ya que era pasada la medianoche- él había lucido exhausto. ¿Por haber estado levantado toda la noche? Cal era normalmente tan enérgico como una pelota de goma.

Y Cal era la única otra persona que había tocado su identificación. Quizás él la había recogido el jueves cuando ella la había perdido y se había ido cuando ella lo había hecho para que los sensores igualaran el número de cuerpos cálidos que partían con el número de identificaciones. Ella no había sabido que los sensores también monitoreaban a aquellos que dejaban los edificios, pero quizás Cal sí; después de todo, él había estado trabajando aquí desde el principio y había notado cosas como aquella, mientras ella tendía a prestar atención solo a lo que concernía directamente a su trabajo.

Incluso si él había usado su identificación para volver a entrar al edificio el jueves a la noche, sabía que él no la tenía el sábado a la noche.

¿Pero cuán fácilmente podían ser duplicadas? Él habría tenido que irse de la base para hacerlo, pero estaba segura de que era posible. Después de todo, los sensores habían dicho que ella había vuelto a entrar el área de trabajo a la medianoche, lo que le habría dado a Cal varias horas para tener hecha una copia.

Luego ella lo había llamado el viernes a la mañana pidíendole que registrara la oficina buscando su identificación, lo que le había brindado la oportunidad perfecta para devolvérsela y evitar que notificara a seguridad. De lo contrario él no habría podido usar su identificación otra vez, porque seguridad habría eliminado ese código en particular de las computadoras.

Detuvo sus pensamientos y se frotó la frente, tratando de forzar todo para que tenga sentido. Si su llamada por ayuda había sido pura casualidad, entonces no habría habido ninguna razón para que él hubiera duplicado la tarjeta. ¿Había apostado que ella lo _llamaría_ a _él_?

Era una buena apuesta, tenía que admitir. Ella no habría llamado a Yates, y ciertamente no habría gastado su aliento llamando a Adrian. Era también una buena apuesta que ella no habría querido llamar a seguridad. No una certeza, pero lo bastante buena para que no fuera demasiado riesgo, tampoco.

¿Entonces qué había pasado luego? Los sensores los mostraban a ambos, ella y Cal, entrando al edificio y dejándolo. Él debía haber tenido su identificación sobre él donde los sensores pudieran leerla, de ese modo estableciendo prueba de que él no había tenido la oportunidad de manipular el programa de computadora porque no había estado allí solo. ¿Pero por qué los sensores no habían notado que había dos identificaciones pero solo un cuerpo?

Quizás los sensores no eran tan buenos como al Capitán Hodge obviamente le gustaba creer que eran. Quizás estaban programados para atrapar gente sin identificación, pero nadie había pensado en programarlos para atrapar identificaciones sin gente. Quizás Cal había imaginado un modo de engañarlos. Había un montón de quizás, todos ellos posibles. Tan bueno como él era con las computadoras, quizás de alguna forma había entrado en la base de datos y la había registrado a ella tanto entrando como saliendo del edificio aquella mañana. No lo sabía y posiblemente nunca lo descubriera.

¿Pero que haría Cal ahora, si era culpable? Si los programas habían sido manipulados, sabría que el análisis lo descubriría. ¿Trataría de volver a entrar al programa y cubrir sus huellas deshaciendo lo que había hecho, esperando que el análisis no fuera más lejos que una simple comparación? ¿O trataría de sembrar más evidencia contra ella?

Tenía que seguir con la segunda opción. Era mucho más factible. ¿Por qué se metería Cal en tantos problemas solo para deshacerlo? No, mientras el dedo apuntara hacia ella, sería inteligente al tratar de asegurarse de que permaneciera apuntando en esa dirección.

Su corazón repentinamente empezó a martillar en su pecho. Si Cal era culpable, si iba a hacer algo más, tendría que hacerlo _esta noche_, mientras las cosas estaban todavía en plena agitación. Dado el suficiente tiempo, la red de seguridad se afirmaría tan estrechamente que nada sería capaz de escapar, pero aún había ventanas de oportunidad cuando las cosas recién empezaban a suceder.

Ella sabía que el equipo láser completo estaba siendo restringido del área de trabajo, ¿pero sus códigos de barra habian sido ya borrados de las computadoras? El ejército funcionaba como una gran empresa cuando se trataba de trabajo de oficina: la mayoría del mismo era hecho durante el día. Como la orden de restricción recién había sido emitida aquella noche, ¿había el capitán Hodge llamado a alguen para que la ingresara a la computadora o lo había dejado para que fuera la primer cosa en hacerse la mañana siguiente? Conociendo la naturaleza humana, ella apostaría a esto último. Después de todo, ella era la única bajo sospecha, y probablemente estaba bajo vigilancia en el interín.

Con una corazonada, se estiró fuera de la cama y silenciosamente caminó hasta la pequeña, pasada de moda ventada con tirador colocada alto en la pared en el área de la cocina. Tuvo que pararse sobre una silla para mirar afuera de esta. Efectivamente, un auto de seguridad estaba estacionado en el lado opuesto de la calle. En el resplandor de los faroles pudo ver claramente dos hombres en el asiento delantero. No estaban haciendo ningún esfuerzo para ocultar su propósito, pero claro, ¿por qué deberían? No era vigilancia clandestina, sino simple y antiguo deber de vigilancia.

No había otra puerta.

Habia, sin embargo, otra alta, estrecha ventana en el dormitorio. En la casi total oscuridad cuidadosamente regresó al dormitorio y miró fijamente el pequeño rectángulo de luz en la pared. Un hombre ciertamente no podría atravesarlo, y también tenía dudas de que ella pudiera. No obstante, se puso de pie sobre la cama y miró furtivamente hacia fuera. Ese lado de la calle estaba vacío.

Bien, no tenía sentido meterse en un montón de problemas si Cal estaba pacíficamente durmiendo en su cama. No podía dejarse olvidar que él podía ser totalmente inocente, que de hecho había constatado su historia. Inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario era la ley de la tierra, no obstante.

El capitán Hodge podía hacer uso de un pequeño curso de repaso en el concepto.

No quería encender ninguna luz, alertando a aquellos dos en la calle de enfrente de que estaba despierta, por lo que marcó el número de cal por el tacto. ¿Qué mejor forma de descubrir si él estaba en sus habitaciones que llamarlo? Si él contestaba, podía incluso charlar un rato.

Para el quinto timbrazo empezó a tener serias dudas de que estuviera allí. Lo dejó sonar mucho tiempo, por si acaso él estuviera durmiendo muy profundamente, pero al veinteavo timbrazo colgó el recptor. Veinte timbrazos, especialmente cuando los teléfonos estaban instalados justo al lado de las camas para asegurar que los ocupantes serían despertados por cualquier llamada en la mitad de la noche, despertarían incluso a aquel que más profundamente durmiera. Cal no estaba en sus habitaciones.

Apretó sus dientes con rabia. ¡Maldito fuera! Había pensado que él era su amigo; le había gustado, había confiado en él. Primero Joe, ahora Cal. Su mente inmediatamente se alejó de Joe, porque aquella herida era demasiado poderosa para demorarse en ella. Era mucho más seguro enfocar su rabia en Cal.

Miró la pequeña ventana otra vez. Dos largas, estrechas hojas de vidrio que se abrían hacia afuera para dejar que el calor acumulado del día escapara. Tendría que desmantelar todo el mecaniso en la oscuridad, e incluso entonces, no estaba segura de que pasaría por la abertura.

Bueno, nunca lo sabría si no lo intentaba.

Trabajar con lasers y computadoras la habían familiarizado con las herramientas, y nunca viajaba a ningún lado sin una pequeña valija conteniendo una selección de destornilladores y tenazas, porque nunca sabía cuándo los necesitaría. Sacó la valija del armario y volcó las las herramientas sobre la cama. El problema era que en la oscuridad no podía decir cuál herramienta necesitaba.

Tenía una linterna y decidió que tendría que arriesgarse a que el pequeño resplandor fuera detectado a través de la ventana, pero no era probable que se notara un retazo iluminado en el suelo afuera y alertara a los guardias. Trepó a la cama y encendió la linterna solo durante el más pequeño de los intervalos, solo lo suficiente para ver que los tornillos que sostenían el mecanismo en su lugar necesitaban un destornillador Phillips. Cinco minutos después las dos tablillas de la ventana y el mecanismo que las sostenía, en fragmentos, yacían sobre su cama.

Esa había sido la parte fácil. Pasar a través de la ventana era otra cosa.

Lo midió visualmente. Podía pasar los hombros en ángulo; su cabeza y caderas serían el mayor problema, pero sus nalgas se comprimirían y su cráneo no. Decidió salir de cabeza, así podría descubrir en seguida si su cabeza pasaría. Sería horrible sacar primero los pies y luego quedar atorada con su cabeza dentro y el resto de su cuerpo fuera. Humillante, como mínimo. Eso es, sino se ahorcaba.

Primero, tenía que cambiarse de ropa y ponerse zapatos. Dirigió la linterna al contenido de su armario, teniendo cuidado de que ninguna luz fuera visible desde las habitaciones exteriores. Ropas oscuras serían prácticas, pero no había traído ninguna ropa oscura con ella. Era agosto en el desierto meridional de Nevada; no había previsto que sería obligada a andar furtivamente en la oscuridad.

Se destacaría como un dedo herido con sus ropas de colores claros, pero no podía evitarlo. Simplemente tendría que asegurarse de que nadie la viera.

No obstante irritada por su falta de preparación, rápidamente se puso un par de finos pantalones de algodón y una remera, e insolentemente deslizó su tarjeta identificatoria en su bolsillo. Si la atrapaban, no podrían decir que ella no tenía la identificación apropiada. Con un pensamiento posterior, agregó sus llaves a su bolsillo. Difícilmente podría entrar por la ventana, a pesar de que si se las arreglaba para atrapar a Cal en nada bueno, no tendría que preocuparse por los guardias.

Trepó a la cama nuevamente, pero un experimentación más minuciosa dejo claro que necesitaba estar más alto para poder doblarse y pasar desde una posición más horizontal. Trajo una silla de la cocina y la equilibró sobre la cama, luego trepó sobre la silla. Era una posición tambaleante, pero estaba agarrada al borde de la ventana y no tenía miedo de caer.

Un brazo y hombro salieron primero, luego volvió su cabeza a un lado y la movió con cuidado a través de la abertura, ganando nada más espantoso que una raspadura menor. Meneó el otro hombro y brazo a través de la abertura y aseguro sus brazos sobre la pared debajo de ella mientras se retorcía hacia delante. Tan pronto como sus caderas salieran, sospechaba, su centro de gravedad cambiaría drásticamente hacia delante y caería sobre su cabeza, arrastrando sus piernas el resto del camino a través de la ventana. No era una caída alta, pero no quería romperse el cuello en el aterrizaje.

Para prevenirlo, o al menos para hacer más lenta su caída, enganchó sus piernas hacia atrás para que sus talones estuvieran asegurados contra la pared interna, y se movió poco a poco hacia delante un poco más.

El borde de la ventana cortó su suve trasero pero ignoró el dolor y se forzó a seguir. Inmediatamente se tambaleó hacia delante y solo sus piernas enganchadas dentro la mantuvieron de caer exactamente como había temido. Frenéticamente, aseguró sus brazos otra vez, forzándose tan lejos de una posición vertical como era posible, luego lanzó una temerosa mirada hacia el frente del edificio donde los guardias estaban estacionados. Para su alivio, no podía ver el auto desde donde estaba.

Colgó allí un minuto antes de enfrentar lo inevitable: no había un modo elegante de hacerlo. Iba a ser raspada y magullada. Por otra parte, no había forma en que pudiera ahora revertir el proceso y volver adentro. Sus piernas estaban temblando por la fatiga. Sin darse tiempo para pensar demasiado en cuánto iba a doler, enderezó sus piernas y dio un empujón con sus brazos al mismo tiempo, arrojándose a sí misma el resto del camino fuera de la ventana. Trató de darse vuelta en el aire para que nada vital fuera dañado en el aterrizaje, como su cabeza, y tuvo éxito en volverse en su mayorparte de costado. El impacto fue más fuerte de lo que había sospechado para una distancia tan corta. La grava suelta raspo la piel de su sien y mejilla, a lo largo de su brazo y sobre su tobillo izquierdo. Se había golpeado ambas rodillas de alguna forma, y chocado su hombro.

Pero no podía simplemente sentarse allí y hacer inverntario de sus heridas. Sus sentidos estaban todavía nadando cuando se obligó a moverse, para correr contra las sombras al lado del edificio y caminar rápidamente en la dirección opuesta. Solo cuando había hecho casi unos cien metros sin oir un grito de alarma se relajó y respiró profundamente. Inmediatamente sus dolores se hicieron sentir, y se detuvo para inclinarse y frotar ambos rodillas doloridas, luego su trasero. Giró sus hombros para asegurarse de que funcionaban y cautelosamente tocó el costado de su rostro. No parecía estar sangrando, pero las raspaduras ardían. Una chalina enhebrada a través de las presillas de su pantalón generalmente le servía como cinturón, pero la sacó y cuidadosamente secó las raspaduras para quitar la suciedad y pequeños trozitos de grava de su rostro.

Algo más que podía agradecer a Cal.

Caminó el largo camino alrededor, ya sin hacer el esfuerzo de evitar ser vista con la teoría de que había más probabilidad de que alguien la notara si ella estaba tratando de no ser notada. Si actuaba normalmente, nadie le prestaría atención.

Joe se sentó y arrjó las sábanas a un lado, maldiciendo constantemente en voz baja incluso mientras se levantaba y empezaba a ponerse los jeans y las botas. No eran asuntos militares los que tenía que atender, y las largas, inquietas horas en la cama que estaba demasiado vacía habían desgastado su paciencia hasta que no quedaba nada. Miró su reloj, sorprendido de ver que eran solamente cerca de las 0200 horas. Había estado en la cama menos de dos horas, pero se habían sentido como cuatro o cinco. No importaba. Sin importar cuánto tiempo había sido, no iba a ser capaz de dormir hasta que se lo hubiera sacado con Caroline. Quería oir su explicación de por qué había hecho lo que había hecho, y quería que ella se lo dijera a la cara. No la dejaría ignorarlo otra vez de la forma en que lo había hecho más temprano en su oficina.

Decidió caminar en lugar de tomar la camioneta para la relativamente corta distancia; quizás la caminata lo calmaría. Estaba peligrosamente cerca de explotar, y lo sabía. Había tenido seis años la última vez que había perdido su temperamento, y había jurado entonces nunca hacerlo otra vez, pero Caroline probaba su control al extremo.

Había caminado menos de un cuarto de milla cuando vio por primera vez la esbelta figura caminando audazmente a través de la noche, y su primer pensamiento fue que la ira lo estaba haciendo alucinar. Se detuvo y dio un paso atrás fuera de la luz, agachándose sobre una rodilla junto a un cubo de basura. No había confundido su identidad; los faroles sobre su cabeza brillaban sobre su pálido cabello, y él conocía aquel paso tan bien como conocía su propio rostro. La arrogante posición de sus esbeltos hombros, el suave vaivén de las redondeadas caderas, estaban ardiendo en su memoria.

¿Estaba yendo a verlo? Su corazón golpeó salvajemente, pero luego se preguntó cómo había pasado sus guardias. Sabía que ellos habían estado allí, porque él le había sugerído a Hodge que sería una buena idea, y Hodge había estado de acuerdo. Incluso había oído a Hodge dar las órdenes. Pero aquí estaba ella, caminando alrededor de la base a las dos a.m., sin un guardia a la vista.

Esperó hasta que ella lo hubo pasado antes de deslizarse de su tapadera. Como siempre, se movió silenciosamente, rezagándose cerca de cincuenta metros pero siempre manteniéndola a la vista. Si ella se volvía hacia el BOQ rápidamente cerraría la distancia y se acercaría a ella. Pero ella ni siquiera hizo una pausa ante el BOQ, y su rabia se elevó hasta el punto de ebullición. Se estaba encaminando directamente al área de trabajo del equipo láser, maldito su traicionero corazoncito. Las palmas le picaron con el casi irresistible impulso de saltar detrás de ella, tomarla por la nuca y doblarla sobre su rodilla. Cuando le hubiera dado una paliza a aquel traserito se sentiría muchísimo mejor y ella tendría una mejor apreciación de cuán enfadado el estaba. Maldición, ¿no sabía ella cuán seria era su situación?

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Por sus propias acciones, estaba probando que era culpable. Probablemente intentaba terminar el traicionero trabajo que ya había empezado.

Pensó en detenerla para alertar a seguridad, pero se decidió a favor de mantenerla a la vista. Si ella trataba algo como poner el lugar en llamas él podía dominarla y sostenerla hasta que la seguridad llegara. De hecho, _disfrutaría _dominándola. Sencillamente podía llevar a cabo aquella paliza mientras esperaban.

La vio detenerse y sacar algo de su bolsillo, luego sujetarlo a su remera. Su tarjeta identificatoria. ¿Por qué Hodge no se la había quitado? Porque no había ninguna necesidad; ella había estado bajo vigilancia, y los códigos sería borrados de la computadora a la mañana siguiente. Joe estaba repentinamente furioso otra vez, pero esta vez con Hodge y con él mismo. Habían sido inexcusablemente negligentes, especialmente para un proyecto con seguridad tan estrecha como Night Wing. Ella no podía salir de la base, pero aún podía hacer estragos _en _ la base. Confiaban demasiado en la tecnología para que hiciera la vigilancia por ellos, algo que intentaba cambiar inmediatamente.

Alguien ya estaba dentro del edificio; había un opaco resplandor saliendo de una de las ventanas, apenas visible. Caroline lo vió, también. Vió que su cabeza se volvía mientras miraba fijamente la luz; luego continuo directamente hacia la puerta y se deslizó dentro, tan silenciosa como un fantasma.

Veinte segundos después, él la siguió. Él no tenía su identificación, asi que sabía que la seguridad central sería alertada inmediatamente.

Adelante, vio a Caroline entrar a la oficina y encender las luces, bañándose en la brillante luz. "¿Qué hiciste, usaste mi identificación otra vez?" demandó furiosamente a alguién más adentro. "Las computadoras probablemente se volverán locas cuando registren que Caroline Evans entró dos veces seguidas. ¡Saboteaste mi proyecto, maldito!"

La comprensión estalló en su cerebro como una bomba, y el sobresalto se lanzó a través de él mientras ella caminaba completamente dentro de la oficina, fuera de su vista. ¡Maldita fuera la pequeña idiota! No tenía un ápice de cautela. Simplemente había cargado directamente dentro sin pensar que arrinconar a un traidor podía ser peligroso. Joe se lanzó él mismo por el corredor, corriendo silenciosamente, rogando desesperadamente con cada fibra de su ser no oir un disparo que significaría el final de aquella temeraria valentía.

Oyó un repentino movimiento, un jadeo, un enfermante ruido sordo, y él estalló a través de la entrada abierta justo cuando Caroline se deslizaba hasta el piso. Cal Gilchrist estaba de pie frente a un resplandeciente monitor de computadora, su rostro absolutamente blanco. Demasiado tarde Joe vió los ojos de Carl lanzarse hacia el costado, detrás de él. Trató de girar rápidamente, pero había estado demasiado distraído por su propio irreconocible miedo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, algo duro se estrelló contra su sien. Sintió como si su cabeza fuera a explotar. Luego no hubo nada salvo la total oscuridad.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 12

Caroline recobró lentamente la conciencia, al principio consciente solo de ser sacudida incómodamente. Su cabeza dolía con una profunda palpitación que embotaba sus sentidos, pero gradualmente se volvió consciente del dolor en su hombro y brazos, también. Luego empezó a darse cuenta de que podía oir voces, que había alguien más cerca de ella, pero por un vacío, atemorizante momento no supo quién era o dónde estaba.

Luego reconoció una de las voces, y la conciencia arrasó a traves de ella. Recordaba todo. Cal. Era su voz la que reconocía, y justo cuando comprendió eso, también se dio cuenta de que estaba en un vehículo de alguna clase, quizás una camioneta, y estaba atada. Amordazada, también, maldición.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, cerrándolos rápidamente otra vez dolorosamente cuando una brillante luz relampagueó a través de las ventanas. Oyó un precipitado sonido y comprendió que algun otro vehículo los había pasado en el camino, nada más. Trató otra vez, esta vez abriendo los párpados solo un poco para poder acostumbrarse a la incomodidad. Así es como debía sentirse una resaca, y ella ni siquiera la había disfrutado. Todo el sufrimiento sin nada de diversión.

Alguién yacia a su lado.

Esta vez cerró los ojos con miedo, sobresaltada por la comprensión de que había un hombre justo a su lado. Era agúdamente consciente de su impotencia. Oh, Dios, ¿iban a violarla?

Pero el hombre no se estaba moviendo. Cautelosamente abrió los ojos una vez más y se encontró mirando directamente dentro de los claros, furiosos ojos de Joe Black.

Incluso si no hubiera estado amordazada, no podría haber dicho ni una palabra, estaba tan estupefacta. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Tenía una buena idea de como _ella_ se había metido en tal apuro, porque se habia precipitado alocadamente dentro de la oficina para confrontar a Cal sin asegurarse de que él estaba solo. ¿Pero cómo se había visto involucrado Joe? Entonces el miedo aumentó en su pecho, porque él estaba en peligro, también.

"Digo que nos olvidemos de esto y salgamos del país," estaba diciendo Cal febrílmente. "Se acabó. No puedo ir más lejos. Van a revisar el sistema completo, y encontrarán todo."

"Le dije a los otros que tú no tenías el valor para esto, " alguién más replicó desdeñosamente. Caroline arrancó su mirada de la de Joe y levantó su cuello para poder mirar al frente. Otro hombre estaba sentado al lado de Cal, quién estaba conduciendo. Ella no lo reconoció, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía vagamente familiar.

"No se dijo nada de asesinato, " replicó Cal furiosamente.

"Y supongo que si ese piloto hubiera muerto cuando su avión fue derribado, ¿no habrías sido responsable por eso?"

"Eso fue diferente." A pesar de sus palabras el tono de Cal era inquieto.

"Sí, seguro."

"Eso era... azar. Pero esto es asesinato a sangre fría. No puedo hacerlo."

"Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, " dijo el otro hombre impacientemente. "No tienes el valor para eso. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de eso. No te preocupes, tú ni siquiera lo veras suceder."

Si sus manos no hubieran estado atadas detrás de su espalda, Caroline se habría lanzado contra el hombre, estaba tan furiosa. ¡Estaba hablando sobre matarlos tan casualmente como si hablara sobre lavar la ropa! Joe silenciosamente tocó su tobillo con su bota; en realidad, fue más un puntapié, y el tobillo ya le dolía. Ella volvió su mirada hacia él, y él le dirigió una minúscula sacudida de cabeza de advertencia. Ella le devolvío el puntapié, y él parpadeó ante el dolor.

Estaban en una camioneta, una que era evidentemente usada para transportar cargamento en lugar de personas, ya que no había alfombra sobre el piso, solo metal desnudo. El vehículo se tambaleaba con cada desviación, curva y bache, agregándose a la incomodidad de su posición. Ella yacía sobre su hombro lastimado de todos modos, y tener las manos atadas detrás lo hacía peor.

Trató de distinguir qué habían usado para amarrarla; se sentía como una cuerda de nylon, mientras que era probablemente su propia chalina la que había atado alrededor de su boca, añadiendo el insulto a la injuria. Sus llaves estaban aún en su bolsillo. Si podía sacarlas, y si ella y Joe se volvían para que sus espaldas se enfrentaran, y si tenían suficiente tiempo, podría ser capaz de usar el borde de una llave para serrar el nylon. Las llaves no eran afiladas, pero eran ásperas. Los bolsillos de Joe probablemente habían sido registrados buscando un cuchillo, un artículo común que cargaban los hombres, pero no se esperaba que las mujeres cargaran nada en sus bolsillos, y evidentemente Cal y su cómplice habían pasado por alto los suyos.

"No tiene sentido matarlos, " estaba diciendo Cal ásperamente. "Se acabó. Apenas salimos de allí antes de que los guardias empezaran a hormiguear por todo el lugar. Para este momento saben que dejé la base, y tienen un registro de la patente de la camioneta. Cuando Caroline y el coronel sean reportados desaparecidos pero ninguno de ellos esté registrado dejando la base, sumarán dos más dos tan rápido que estarán en APB buscando la camioneta dentro de otra hora, como máximo. Ahora mismo nos están buscando con vida, pero si los matamos, obtendremos la pena de muerte."

Para Caroline eso sonó como un muy convincente argumento, pero el otro hombre no pareció impresionado. Ni siquiera se preocupó en responder.

A veces deseaba no ser tan malditamente lógica. No podía apagar su proceso de pensamiento ni siquiera cuando ellos le estaban diciendo algo que ella preferiría no saber. Si el otro hombre despreciaba el argumento de Cal, entonces debía ser porque tenía alguna razón para creer que él mismo no se vería vinculado al sabotaje. Como Cal había señalado, su propia participación sería conocida, pero este otro tipo debía pensar que él estaba a salvo... excepto que Cal sabía sobre él y podía vincularlo con todo. Por lo tanto, el hombre se sentiría seguro solo si sabía que Cal no iba a estar vivo para hacer la conexión.

Furiosamente empezó a frotar su rostro contra el suelo de la camioneta, tratando de raspar la mordaza de su boca, empujando contra la misma con su lengua al mismo tiempo. Joe le dirigió otra mirada de advertencia, pero ella la ignoró. Sus frenéticos movimientos atrajeron la atención del hombre en el asiento de pasajeros, y él se volvió.

Su vos era genial. "Bienvenida, Srta. Evans. Espero que su dolor de cabeza no sea demasiado malo."

Joe había cerrado sus ojos nuevamente y estaba quieto yaciendo inmóvil. Caroline hizo un furioso ruido, apagado por la chalina, y continuó su forcejeo. Pateó su pies atados y retorció su torso, todo el tiempo luchando contra la mordaza.

"Mejor deje de gastar su tiempo, " dijo el hombre en un apacible, débilmente aburrido tono. "No puede liberarse, y todo lo que está haciendo es apretar más la cuerda."

Ella no estaba preocupada por la cuerda. Sus dos objetivos eran librarse de la mordaza y de alguna forma sacar las llaves de su bolsillo. No una tarea imposible, puesto que sus pantalones eran de flojo, endeble algodón, pero no una tarea fácil, tampoco, porque los bolsillos eran profundos. Le masculló unas ininteligibles maldiciones y continuó con su forcejeo.

Se las había arreglado para empujar la chalina fuera de su boca, y en un impulso se deslizó cerca de Joe y empujó su rostro con fuerza contra su hombro, usando el contacto y la fricción entre su remera y la chalina para hacer rodar la mordaza hacia abajo. Joe no se movió, y sus ojos permanecieron cerrados. Ella movió su mandíbula hasta que la mordaza se deslizó hacia abajo para colgar alrededro de su cuello. El hombre en el asiento delantero le estaba frunciendo el ceño, empezando a incorporarse sobre sus rodillas y dándose vuelta.

"¡Tú bolsa de porquería, lo has matado!" graznó ella, forzando tanta rabia como era posible en su voz, incluso a pesar de que su lengua y mandíbula no querían funcionar.

La camioneta se ladeó alarmantemente cuando Cal se sacudió sobre el volante, su cabeza girando para mirar hacia la parte trasera. El otro hombre luchó para mantener su balance. "¡Mantén tus ojos en el camino!" le ladró a Cal.

"¡Dijiste que solo estaba inconsciente!"

"No está muerto, maldición. Lo golpeé más fuerte que a ella porque no quería ningún problema con el gran gorila si despertaba antes de que pudieramos tenerlos fuera de allí y atados."

Caroline gritó, "¡Cal, él va a matarte a ti, también! ¿Por qué otro motivo no estaría preocupado sobre los cargos de asesinato a menos que esté tratando de culparte de todo?"

El hombre arremetió hacia ella por sobre el asiento, estirándose para agarrarla de la garganta. Rápida como un gato ella giró su cabeza y hundió sus dientes en su mano. El aulló y trató de retirarse, pero ella se agarró como una lapa, manejando sus mandíbulas para infligir tanto daño como le fuera posible.

La camioneta estaba desviándose por el camino. Cal estaba usando su brazo derecho para agarrar al otro hombre mientras seguía conduciendo. Ambos hombres estaban gritando y maldiciendo. De repente el otro hombre usó su puño derecho para golpearla a un lado de la cabeza y ella vió estrellas, su mandíbula aflojándose mientras desvalidamente lo soltaba. No perdió el conocimiento, pero el golpe definitivamente la confundió.

Ellos estaban peleando en el asiento delantero, y la camioneta se elevó peligrosamente sobre dos ruedas; luego Cal apretó el freno y esta giró violentamente a un lado, deslizándose fuera del pavimento. Ella sintió la inconfundible diferencia entre el pavimento y la tierra; luego la camioneta se inclinó un poco hacia el lado derecho mientras quedaba en descanso, probablemente en una zanja poco profunda. El movimiento la arrojó contra Joe, y sintió sus músculos tensarse cuando soportó su peso, pero el ni siquiera gruñó. En cambio, hubo un casi inaudible, apenas inteligible susurro en su oido. "Tengo una navaja en mi bota derecha."

Bueno, por supuesto que tenía. ¿No llevaban todos los coroneles navajas en su calzado? Furiosa porque él se las había arreglado para estar armado cuando ella ni siquiera podía sacar las llaves de su bolsillo, penso en morderlo a _él_ también. En cambio, se lanzó hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta, recolectando incluso más contusiones en el proceso. Cal y el otro hombre estaban aún luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, y ella captó un destello de algo metálico brillando la mano del otro hombre. Instintivamente lo reconoció como una pistola.

Cal de alguna forma abrió su puerta y saltó fuera, probablemente imanginando que no tenía muy buenas probabilidades en tan cercano espacio con una pistola. El otro hombre estaba maldiciendo viciosamente, constantemente, cuando empujó su propia puerta y salió en su persecución.

Caroline giró de manera que su espalda estuvo a los pies de Joe, buscando por el tacto su bota derecha, forcejeando para subir la pierna de su pantalón para poder alcanzar la navaja. No tendrían mucho tiempo, probablemente menos de un minuto. Sus hurgadores dedos, entorpecidos por la tensión de la cuerda de nylon, finalmente asieron la navaja y la sacaron.

Joe ya estaba girando, presentandole sus manos atadas. No era fácil colocar la navaja entre sus espaldas, imposibilitada de ver si la estaba deslizando en carne o nylon, pero calculaba que Joe le haría saber cuando llegara a su piel. La navaja debía haber estado afilada; a los cinco segundos ella sintió la cuerda soltarse y él estaba girando lejos de ella y sentándose. La cuchilla fue quitada de sus adormecidas manos. Ella torció su cabeza para verlo doblándose hacia delante para rápidamente cortar la cuerda alrededor de sus pies; luego se giró hacia ella. Sintió un veloz tirón en sus manos y las mismas se vieron libres. Antes de que pudiera incluso llevar sus manos hacia delante él había la había llevado a una posición sentada y liberado sus pies. Solo entonces él quitó su propia aflojada mordaza, halándola hacia abajo de manera que colgara alrededor de su cuello precisamente de la forma en que la chalina colgaba alrededor del de ella.

Un disparo retumbó desde enfrente de ellos.

"Quédate aquí atrás, " ordenó Joe mientras él elásticamente se balanceaba hacia el frente y se doblaba detrás del volante. El motor aún estaba encendido; él lanzó la camioneta en marcha y pisó el acelerador. Las ruedas giraron inútilmente, y Joe se maldijo incluso mientras dejaba en paz el acelerador y ponía el cambio en reversa, esta vez presionando con cuidado el acelerador. Estaba acostumbrado a su cuatro por cuatro, pero la camioneta no tenía el ese tipo de tracción. Los neumáticos arañaron por agarre sobre la suelta, movida tierra, finalmente atrapando y dejando atrás el surco que que había excavado con el primer esfuerzo.

En el haz de los faros de la camioneta pudo ver al segundo hombre corriendo de regreso hacia la camioneta. No había ninguna señal de Cal.

La cabeza de Caroline surgió a su lado mientras cambiaba a primera, y simultáneamente el hombre se detuvo y levantó la pistola. Joe puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Caroline y la empujó de lado mientras se agachaba él mismo, justo cuando la pistola retumbó nuevamente y el parabrisas se hizo astillas, rociando fragmentos de vidrio por el interior de la camioneta. Mantuvo su pie sobre el acelerador y su cabeza baja mientras la camioneta brincaba fuera de la ligera depresión y derrapaba cuando los neumáticos tocaron el asfalto, deslizándose de lado nuevamente. Él luchó para mantener el vehículo derecho.

Más disparos, uno seguido inmediatamente después de otro. Él podía sentir el impacto de las pesadas balas en la camioneta. Uno de los faros se apagó. Brevemente vió al hombre inmovilizado en el faro restante; luego el tipo saltó a un lado por su seguridad cuando la camioneta pasó rugiendo.

"¡Caroline!" gritó, necesitando saber si ella estaba bien, pero tenía sus manos completamente luchando por controlar la camioneta, le viento de lleno en su rostro y cegándolo ahora que el parabrisas había desaparecido, y no podía volverse para ver.

"¿Qué?" gritó ella en respuesta.

"Quédate abajo, él puede disparar... "

Antes de que pudiera completar la frase, balas rasgaron la parte trasera de la van, destrozando aquellas ventanas también. Su sangre se congeló.

"¡Caroline!"

"_¿Qué?_" rugió ella, claramente irritada, y él pudo haber reído con alivio. Si caroline estaba de mal humor, estaba bien.

El alivio no duró ni medio minuto. Una rápida mirada al medidor mostró que la temperatura del motor estaba trepando rápidamente; uno de los disparos debía haber acertado el radiador. Estaban en alguna parte del desierto, sin señales de un pueblo, comunidad o siquiera una solitaria vivienda. La única luz era la de las estrelas y su unico faro. No sería capaces de ir lejos antes de que el motor se apagara, pero tenía la intención de poner cada metro de distancia que pudiera entre ellos y el hombre con el arma.

El medidor de temperatura llegó a la linea roja. Él mantuvo su pie sobre el acelerador.

El motor se apagó con un áspero, chirriante sonido. Caroline se levantó al lado de él mientras rodaban hasta detenerse. "¿Qué está sucediendo?"

"Alguno de esos disparos acertó el radiador. El motor se apagó. Vamos, fuera de la camioneta."

Ella obedeció, abriendo la puerta corrediza del costado y tambaleandose fuera en la fresca noche del desierto. "Por aquí, " ordenó Joe, y ella caminó dolorosamente alrededor de la camioneta.

"¿Ahora qué?"

"Ahora caminamos. Espero que tengas puesto buenos zapatos."

Ella se encogió de hombros. Tenia puestos mocasines, no tan buenos como unas botas, pero mejores que sandalias. No se había vestido con una odisea como esta en mente, pero ¿qué importaba? Tenía que caminar, incluso si hubiera estado descalza.

"¿En qué dirección?"

"De regreso por donde vinimos."

"_Él _está allí atrás."

"Si, pero nosotros no sabemos dónde estamos, o cuán lejos estamos de incluso una estación de servicio yendo en la dirección a la que nos dirigíamos. Al menos sabemos que si volvemos por el camino de donde veníamos, estamos yendo por lo menos aproximadamente hacia la base."

Lógico. Pero... "Si vamos a volver por el camino que vinimos, ¿por qué condujiste en esa dirección desde el principio?"

"Porque entonces él _sabría _en qué dirección estamos yendo," explicó él. "Encontrará la camioneta, pero no sabrá si continuamos hacia adelante o volvimos hacia atrás."

"Pero obviamente vamos a tener que pasarlo en algún punto."

"Muy posible, pero no una absoluta certeza. Puede decidir escapar en lugar de tratar de atraparnos. Puesto que no lo sabemos, tenemos que asumir que está detrás de nosotros."

Ella caminó silenciosamente a su lado mientras él se internaba en el desierto. No se atrevían a arriesgarse caminando sobre la carretera, lo que significaba que tenían que hacerlo paralelamente a la misma, suficientemente lejos de la orilla que no pudieran ser fácilmente divisados pero lo suficientemente cerca que no perdieran de vista el pavimento. Le dolía en tantos lugares que no parecía valer el esfuerzo de preocuparse por ninguno de ellos. Tenían que caminar, así que caminaba. Era tan simple como eso.

"¿Tienes un reloj?" preguntó ella. "¿Qué hora es? No ha amanecido aún, así que no pueden habernos llevado lejos."

Joe ladeo su muñeca para leer el dial luminoso. "Son las cuatro y media, asi que amanecerá pronto. Si simplemente nos arrojaron en la camionetas y se fueron inmediatamente, antes de que los guardias pudieran cerrar la base, estamos hablando como mínimo de una hora conduciendo. Podemos estar en cualquier lugar desde treinta a sesenta millas de la base."

Caminar sesenta millas era un pensamiento desalentador, pero ni de cerca tan desalentador como enfrentar a aquel hombre otra vez. "Hay otros, " dijo ella en voz alta. "Quizás cerca. Pueden habernos estado llevando para volver con ellos. Amanecerá pronto, pero no podemos atrevemos a tratar de hacerle señales a nadie, porque no sabemos quiénes son los otros o como lucen."

"Lo tienes," dijo severamente.

"Entonces tenemos que caminar cada metro de esas dichosas sesenta millas."

"A menos que veamos un escuadrón de soldados. Por lo menos cuando salga el sol tendré alguna idea de dónde estamos."

Demasiado lejos de todo para agradarle. Ella dejó de hablar, en parte porque el sonido se propagaba demasiado lejos en el desierto y no quería alertar a alguien de su presencia, pero principalmente porque le estaba tomando todo su esfuerzo simplemente caminar. Había estado despierta toda la noche –excepto cuando había estado inconsciente, pero estaba bastante segura que eso no calificaba como descanso– y estaba exhausta. Su cabeza latía. Suponía que a Joe le dolía la cabeza, también, pero él había sido golpeado solo una vez. Primero ella había caído de la ventana, luego había sido golpeada en la cabeza, probablemente con la pistola, luego con el puño de aquel tipo, y finalmente se había golpeado la cabeza contra un lado de la camioneta cuando Joe la había empujado. La maravilla era que a le quedara algun sentido en absoluto. Le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo, y una buena cantidad de los cardenales que la adornaban habían llegado de las manos de Joe. Se alegraba de haberle regresado la patada y solo deseaba haber seguido adelante y haberlo mordido tambien. Esperaba que tuviera el abuelo de todos los dolores de cabeza.

Dos veces se volvía cuando un ruido lo alertaba. Ella nunca veía nada, pero él tenía una vista superior, asi que le dejaba hacer el trabajo mientras ella aprovechaba la oportunidad de descansar. Cuando él decidía que era seguro continuar la instaba con una implacable mano debajo de su codo, y ella caminaba un poco más.

El amanecer empezó a teñir el cielo de nacarado a su izquierda, dándoles la información básica de que habían estado dirigiendose hacia el norte en el desierto y ahora se estaban encaminando al sur, de regreso hacia la base. Ella supuso que era una buena noticia, en caso de que tuvieran que perder contancto con la carretera.

"No podemos ir más lejos, " murmuró Joe en su oido. "Cualquiera que pase podrá vernos desde el camino, y hará demasiado calor para caminar, de todos modos. Necesitamos encontrar refugio para pasar el día."

A ella no le gustó como sonaba eso. Era más seguro permanecer ocultos durante el día, caminando solo de noche, pero ciertamente iba a llevarles un largo tiempo llegar a la base. Si no hubiera estado tan cansada podría haber discutido, pero estaba empezando a sentirse incapaz de dar otro paso, y repentinamente se dio cuenta precisamente cuánto los eventos de la noche la habían hecho olvidarse de sus penas. Simplemente tenía que descansar.

Él se desvió en gran medida del camino, profundamente en el desierto. La luz lentamente cambió a gris, dejándoles ver detalles pero aún no colores. Un enorme afloramiento rocoso amenazaba en la distancia, y ella lo miró con desaliento. Aquello era casi seguro adonde él estaba yendo, y no estaba segura de poder hacerlo. Apretó sus dientes para evitar protestar. O lo hacía o tomaba una siesta bajo el sol, que pronto estaría ardiendo. También estaba sedienta, pero no tenían agua, asi que no tenía sentido sacarlo a colación. Él tenía que estar sediento, también.

Cuando finalmente alcanzaron las rocas ella se reclinó agradecidamente contra un enorme canto rodado. "¿Ahora qué?" jadeó.

"Quédate aquí."

Él ya se había ido, desaparecido entre las rocas. Ella masculló, "Seguro," y se deslizó al suelo. Sus sienes estaban palpitando. Cerró sus ojos y reclinó la cabeza contra la piedra detrás de ella.

Sentía que recién había cerrado los ojos cuando él estaba diciendo. "Vamos," mientras implacablemente la arrastraba sobre sus pies. Tiró de ella más alto en las rocas y las sombras la envolvieron. Hasta entonces, no se había dado cuenta cuán rápido el desierto se había calentado. Había encontrado un nicho en la roca lo bastante profundo para proporcionar protección para ambos, y la depositó en el primitivo refugio.

"Ya he comprobado si había serpientes, " dijo mientras ponía una vara en su mano. "Pero si alguna aparece, aléjalas con esto. Voy a borrar nuestras huellas y a encontrar algo para beber."

Automáticamente ella cerró sus dedos alrededor de la vara. Sabía que debería estar inquieta ante el pensamiento de serpientes, por no decir alerta, pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en ese momento, como dormir. Se volvió sobre su costado derecho, porque le dolía menos, e inmediatamente dormitó.

Joe la miró, los músculos de su mandíbula tensos. El lado izquierdo de su rostro estaba contusionado y raspado, y también su brazo izquierdo. Podía claramente ver un bulto en su sien. Estaba blanca como la tiza de agotamiento y dolor, sus ropas sucias y luciendo unos pocos pequeños desgarros. El contraste entre su normalmente prístina apariencia y ahora, cuando yacía desaliñada a sus pies, durmiendo en la tierra, absolutamente lo enfurecía. Cal Gilchrist estaba probablemente muerto, pero él quería al otro hombre muerto, también, por lo que le habían hecho pasar a ella. Él mismo no había hecho un trabajo muy espectacular para mantenerla a salvo, y se incluía a sí mismo en su furia.

Parecía tan pequeña y desvalida, asi curvada sobre un costado, a pesar de que él sabía que no estaba exactamente desvalida. Recordó su furioso forcejeo para liberar su boca de la mordaza y así poder gritar sus sospechas a Gilchrist; había causado la pelea entre los dos hombres, por consiguiente proyectando su propia escapatoria. Dependía de él ahora asegurarse de que nada más le sucediera.

Su propia fatiga lo empujaba cuando desanduvo el camino por bastante distancia, luego hizo desaparecer toda señal de su paso en su regreso al afloramiento rocoso. Ignoró el cansancio de sus músculos. Necesitaban agua; no desesperadamente, no aún, pero estarían más fuertes si tenían líquidos adecuados. Antes de dejar que ella se deshidratara se arriesgaría a hacerle señas a un automóvil, pero no había llegado a eso aún, y no quería tomar riesgos innecesarios. Con ojo experto notó la raquítica vegetación salpicando el suelo del desierto, estudiando el patrón de crecimiento y seleccionando las plantas que parecían un poco más jugosas que otras que crecían cerca e indicaban más humedad subterránea. Estarían bien.

Trepó de regreso al nicho en las rocas. Caroline no se había movido; estaba respirando con el lento, pesado ritmo del sueño profundo. De repente pareció como una vida desde que la había sostenido, sentido acurrucada confiadamente en sus brazos, y un momento mas era demasiado tiempo. Se colocó a su lado y la movió con cuidado en sus brazos, acunándo su cabeza sobre su hombro. Ella suspiró, su suave aliento rozando su piel.

Maldita fuera, ¿por qué no lo había llamado, dicho sus sospechas sobre Gilchrist? Había sido obvio que no estaba sorprendida de encontrar al hombre en el área de trabajo, que había de hecho ido allí específicamente para encontrarlo. Se había movido directamente al peligro en lugar de descolgar el teléfono y llamarlo, o incluso a Hodge. Todo esto podría haber sido evitado si ella simplemente lo hubiera llamado en lugar de tratar de hacer las cosas por sí misma.

Eso sería lo primero que pondría en claro entre ellos cuando ella despertara. ¿Por qué diablos no había confiado en él? Si tenía que atarla a la cama cada vez que estaba fuera de su vista para evitar que se precipitara temerariamente en situaciones peligrosas, lo haría. Recordó el negro terror que había sentido, viéndola lanzarse a la oficina para confrontar al saboteador, y quería sacudirla hasta que sus dientes castañaran.

En cambio la sostuvo más estrechamente, retirando su pálido cabello de su rostro. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo contra el suyo, y justo ahora eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Se durmió tan fácilmente como lo había hecho ella, simplemente cerrando sus ojos y dejando que la fatiga barriera sobre él como la marea.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 12

Caroline recobró lentamente la conciencia, al principio consciente solo de ser sacudida incómodamente. Su cabeza dolía con una profunda palpitación que embotaba sus sentidos, pero gradualmente se volvió consciente del dolor en su hombro y brazos, también. Luego empezó a darse cuenta de que podía oir voces, que había alguien más cerca de ella, pero por un vacío, atemorizante momento no supo quién era o dónde estaba.

Luego reconoció una de las voces, y la conciencia arrasó a traves de ella. Recordaba todo. Cal. Era su voz la que reconocía, y justo cuando comprendió eso, también se dio cuenta de que estaba en un vehículo de alguna clase, quizás una camioneta, y estaba atada. Amordazada, también, maldición.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, cerrándolos rápidamente otra vez dolorosamente cuando una brillante luz relampagueó a través de las ventanas. Oyó un precipitado sonido y comprendió que algun otro vehículo los había pasado en el camino, nada más. Trató otra vez, esta vez abriendo los párpados solo un poco para poder acostumbrarse a la incomodidad. Así es como debía sentirse una resaca, y ella ni siquiera la había disfrutado. Todo el sufrimiento sin nada de diversión.

Alguién yacia a su lado.

Esta vez cerró los ojos con miedo, sobresaltada por la comprensión de que había un hombre justo a su lado. Era agúdamente consciente de su impotencia. Oh, Dios, ¿iban a violarla?

Pero el hombre no se estaba moviendo. Cautelosamente abrió los ojos una vez más y se encontró mirando directamente dentro de los claros, furiosos ojos de Joe Black.

Incluso si no hubiera estado amordazada, no podría haber dicho ni una palabra, estaba tan estupefacta. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Tenía una buena idea de como _ella_ se había metido en tal apuro, porque se habia precipitado alocadamente dentro de la oficina para confrontar a Cal sin asegurarse de que él estaba solo. ¿Pero cómo se había visto involucrado Joe? Entonces el miedo aumentó en su pecho, porque él estaba en peligro, también.

"Digo que nos olvidemos de esto y salgamos del país," estaba diciendo Cal febrílmente. "Se acabó. No puedo ir más lejos. Van a revisar el sistema completo, y encontrarán todo."

"Le dije a los otros que tú no tenías el valor para esto, " alguién más replicó desdeñosamente. Caroline arrancó su mirada de la de Joe y levantó su cuello para poder mirar al frente. Otro hombre estaba sentado al lado de Cal, quién estaba conduciendo. Ella no lo reconoció, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía vagamente familiar.

"No se dijo nada de asesinato, " replicó Cal furiosamente.

"Y supongo que si ese piloto hubiera muerto cuando su avión fue derribado, ¿no habrías sido responsable por eso?"

"Eso fue diferente." A pesar de sus palabras el tono de Cal era inquieto.

"Sí, seguro."

"Eso era... azar. Pero esto es asesinato a sangre fría. No puedo hacerlo."

"Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, " dijo el otro hombre impacientemente. "No tienes el valor para eso. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de eso. No te preocupes, tú ni siquiera lo veras suceder."

Si sus manos no hubieran estado atadas detrás de su espalda, Caroline se habría lanzado contra el hombre, estaba tan furiosa. ¡Estaba hablando sobre matarlos tan casualmente como si hablara sobre lavar la ropa! Joe silenciosamente tocó su tobillo con su bota; en realidad, fue más un puntapié, y el tobillo ya le dolía. Ella volvió su mirada hacia él, y él le dirigió una minúscula sacudida de cabeza de advertencia. Ella le devolvío el puntapié, y él parpadeó ante el dolor.

Estaban en una camioneta, una que era evidentemente usada para transportar cargamento en lugar de personas, ya que no había alfombra sobre el piso, solo metal desnudo. El vehículo se tambaleaba con cada desviación, curva y bache, agregándose a la incomodidad de su posición. Ella yacía sobre su hombro lastimado de todos modos, y tener las manos atadas detrás lo hacía peor.

Trató de distinguir qué habían usado para amarrarla; se sentía como una cuerda de nylon, mientras que era probablemente su propia chalina la que había atado alrededor de su boca, añadiendo el insulto a la injuria. Sus llaves estaban aún en su bolsillo. Si podía sacarlas, y si ella y Joe se volvían para que sus espaldas se enfrentaran, y si tenían suficiente tiempo, podría ser capaz de usar el borde de una llave para serrar el nylon. Las llaves no eran afiladas, pero eran ásperas. Los bolsillos de Joe probablemente habían sido registrados buscando un cuchillo, un artículo común que cargaban los hombres, pero no se esperaba que las mujeres cargaran nada en sus bolsillos, y evidentemente Cal y su cómplice habían pasado por alto los suyos.

"No tiene sentido matarlos, " estaba diciendo Cal ásperamente. "Se acabó. Apenas salimos de allí antes de que los guardias empezaran a hormiguear por todo el lugar. Para este momento saben que dejé la base, y tienen un registro de la patente de la camioneta. Cuando Caroline y el coronel sean reportados desaparecidos pero ninguno de ellos esté registrado dejando la base, sumarán dos más dos tan rápido que estarán en APB buscando la camioneta dentro de otra hora, como máximo. Ahora mismo nos están buscando con vida, pero si los matamos, obtendremos la pena de muerte."

Para Caroline eso sonó como un muy convincente argumento, pero el otro hombre no pareció impresionado. Ni siquiera se preocupó en responder.

A veces deseaba no ser tan malditamente lógica. No podía apagar su proceso de pensamiento ni siquiera cuando ellos le estaban diciendo algo que ella preferiría no saber. Si el otro hombre despreciaba el argumento de Cal, entonces debía ser porque tenía alguna razón para creer que él mismo no se vería vinculado al sabotaje. Como Cal había señalado, su propia participación sería conocida, pero este otro tipo debía pensar que él estaba a salvo... excepto que Cal sabía sobre él y podía vincularlo con todo. Por lo tanto, el hombre se sentiría seguro solo si sabía que Cal no iba a estar vivo para hacer la conexión.

Furiosamente empezó a frotar su rostro contra el suelo de la camioneta, tratando de raspar la mordaza de su boca, empujando contra la misma con su lengua al mismo tiempo. Joe le dirigió otra mirada de advertencia, pero ella la ignoró. Sus frenéticos movimientos atrajeron la atención del hombre en el asiento de pasajeros, y él se volvió.

Su vos era genial. "Bienvenida, Srta. Evans. Espero que su dolor de cabeza no sea demasiado malo."

Joe había cerrado sus ojos nuevamente y estaba quieto yaciendo inmóvil. Caroline hizo un furioso ruido, apagado por la chalina, y continuó su forcejeo. Pateó su pies atados y retorció su torso, todo el tiempo luchando contra la mordaza.

"Mejor deje de gastar su tiempo, " dijo el hombre en un apacible, débilmente aburrido tono. "No puede liberarse, y todo lo que está haciendo es apretar más la cuerda."

Ella no estaba preocupada por la cuerda. Sus dos objetivos eran librarse de la mordaza y de alguna forma sacar las llaves de su bolsillo. No una tarea imposible, puesto que sus pantalones eran de flojo, endeble algodón, pero no una tarea fácil, tampoco, porque los bolsillos eran profundos. Le masculló unas ininteligibles maldiciones y continuó con su forcejeo.

Se las había arreglado para empujar la chalina fuera de su boca, y en un impulso se deslizó cerca de Joe y empujó su rostro con fuerza contra su hombro, usando el contacto y la fricción entre su remera y la chalina para hacer rodar la mordaza hacia abajo. Joe no se movió, y sus ojos permanecieron cerrados. Ella movió su mandíbula hasta que la mordaza se deslizó hacia abajo para colgar alrededro de su cuello. El hombre en el asiento delantero le estaba frunciendo el ceño, empezando a incorporarse sobre sus rodillas y dándose vuelta.

"¡Tú bolsa de porquería, lo has matado!" graznó ella, forzando tanta rabia como era posible en su voz, incluso a pesar de que su lengua y mandíbula no querían funcionar.

La camioneta se ladeó alarmantemente cuando Cal se sacudió sobre el volante, su cabeza girando para mirar hacia la parte trasera. El otro hombre luchó para mantener su balance. "¡Mantén tus ojos en el camino!" le ladró a Cal.

"¡Dijiste que solo estaba inconsciente!"

"No está muerto, maldición. Lo golpeé más fuerte que a ella porque no quería ningún problema con el gran gorila si despertaba antes de que pudieramos tenerlos fuera de allí y atados."

Caroline gritó, "¡Cal, él va a matarte a ti, también! ¿Por qué otro motivo no estaría preocupado sobre los cargos de asesinato a menos que esté tratando de culparte de todo?"

El hombre arremetió hacia ella por sobre el asiento, estirándose para agarrarla de la garganta. Rápida como un gato ella giró su cabeza y hundió sus dientes en su mano. El aulló y trató de retirarse, pero ella se agarró como una lapa, manejando sus mandíbulas para infligir tanto daño como le fuera posible.

La camioneta estaba desviándose por el camino. Cal estaba usando su brazo derecho para agarrar al otro hombre mientras seguía conduciendo. Ambos hombres estaban gritando y maldiciendo. De repente el otro hombre usó su puño derecho para golpearla a un lado de la cabeza y ella vió estrellas, su mandíbula aflojándose mientras desvalidamente lo soltaba. No perdió el conocimiento, pero el golpe definitivamente la confundió.

Ellos estaban peleando en el asiento delantero, y la camioneta se elevó peligrosamente sobre dos ruedas; luego Cal apretó el freno y esta giró violentamente a un lado, deslizándose fuera del pavimento. Ella sintió la inconfundible diferencia entre el pavimento y la tierra; luego la camioneta se inclinó un poco hacia el lado derecho mientras quedaba en descanso, probablemente en una zanja poco profunda. El movimiento la arrojó contra Joe, y sintió sus músculos tensarse cuando soportó su peso, pero el ni siquiera gruñó. En cambio, hubo un casi inaudible, apenas inteligible susurro en su oido. "Tengo una navaja en mi bota derecha."

Bueno, por supuesto que tenía. ¿No llevaban todos los coroneles navajas en su calzado? Furiosa porque él se las había arreglado para estar armado cuando ella ni siquiera podía sacar las llaves de su bolsillo, penso en morderlo a _él_ también. En cambio, se lanzó hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta, recolectando incluso más contusiones en el proceso. Cal y el otro hombre estaban aún luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, y ella captó un destello de algo metálico brillando la mano del otro hombre. Instintivamente lo reconoció como una pistola.

Cal de alguna forma abrió su puerta y saltó fuera, probablemente imanginando que no tenía muy buenas probabilidades en tan cercano espacio con una pistola. El otro hombre estaba maldiciendo viciosamente, constantemente, cuando empujó su propia puerta y salió en su persecución.

Caroline giró de manera que su espalda estuvo a los pies de Joe, buscando por el tacto su bota derecha, forcejeando para subir la pierna de su pantalón para poder alcanzar la navaja. No tendrían mucho tiempo, probablemente menos de un minuto. Sus hurgadores dedos, entorpecidos por la tensión de la cuerda de nylon, finalmente asieron la navaja y la sacaron.

Joe ya estaba girando, presentandole sus manos atadas. No era fácil colocar la navaja entre sus espaldas, imposibilitada de ver si la estaba deslizando en carne o nylon, pero calculaba que Joe le haría saber cuando llegara a su piel. La navaja debía haber estado afilada; a los cinco segundos ella sintió la cuerda soltarse y él estaba girando lejos de ella y sentándose. La cuchilla fue quitada de sus adormecidas manos. Ella torció su cabeza para verlo doblándose hacia delante para rápidamente cortar la cuerda alrededor de sus pies; luego se giró hacia ella. Sintió un veloz tirón en sus manos y las mismas se vieron libres. Antes de que pudiera incluso llevar sus manos hacia delante él había la había llevado a una posición sentada y liberado sus pies. Solo entonces él quitó su propia aflojada mordaza, halándola hacia abajo de manera que colgara alrededor de su cuello precisamente de la forma en que la chalina colgaba alrededor del de ella.

Un disparo retumbó desde enfrente de ellos.

"Quédate aquí atrás, " ordenó Joe mientras él elásticamente se balanceaba hacia el frente y se doblaba detrás del volante. El motor aún estaba encendido; él lanzó la camioneta en marcha y pisó el acelerador. Las ruedas giraron inútilmente, y Joe se maldijo incluso mientras dejaba en paz el acelerador y ponía el cambio en reversa, esta vez presionando con cuidado el acelerador. Estaba acostumbrado a su cuatro por cuatro, pero la camioneta no tenía el ese tipo de tracción. Los neumáticos arañaron por agarre sobre la suelta, movida tierra, finalmente atrapando y dejando atrás el surco que que había excavado con el primer esfuerzo.

En el haz de los faros de la camioneta pudo ver al segundo hombre corriendo de regreso hacia la camioneta. No había ninguna señal de Cal.

La cabeza de Caroline surgió a su lado mientras cambiaba a primera, y simultáneamente el hombre se detuvo y levantó la pistola. Joe puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Caroline y la empujó de lado mientras se agachaba él mismo, justo cuando la pistola retumbó nuevamente y el parabrisas se hizo astillas, rociando fragmentos de vidrio por el interior de la camioneta. Mantuvo su pie sobre el acelerador y su cabeza baja mientras la camioneta brincaba fuera de la ligera depresión y derrapaba cuando los neumáticos tocaron el asfalto, deslizándose de lado nuevamente. Él luchó para mantener el vehículo derecho.

Más disparos, uno seguido inmediatamente después de otro. Él podía sentir el impacto de las pesadas balas en la camioneta. Uno de los faros se apagó. Brevemente vió al hombre inmovilizado en el faro restante; luego el tipo saltó a un lado por su seguridad cuando la camioneta pasó rugiendo.

"¡Caroline!" gritó, necesitando saber si ella estaba bien, pero tenía sus manos completamente luchando por controlar la camioneta, le viento de lleno en su rostro y cegándolo ahora que el parabrisas había desaparecido, y no podía volverse para ver.

"¿Qué?" gritó ella en respuesta.

"Quédate abajo, él puede disparar... "

Antes de que pudiera completar la frase, balas rasgaron la parte trasera de la van, destrozando aquellas ventanas también. Su sangre se congeló.

"¡Caroline!"

"_¿Qué?_" rugió ella, claramente irritada, y él pudo haber reído con alivio. Si caroline estaba de mal humor, estaba bien.

El alivio no duró ni medio minuto. Una rápida mirada al medidor mostró que la temperatura del motor estaba trepando rápidamente; uno de los disparos debía haber acertado el radiador. Estaban en alguna parte del desierto, sin señales de un pueblo, comunidad o siquiera una solitaria vivienda. La única luz era la de las estrelas y su unico faro. No sería capaces de ir lejos antes de que el motor se apagara, pero tenía la intención de poner cada metro de distancia que pudiera entre ellos y el hombre con el arma.

El medidor de temperatura llegó a la linea roja. Él mantuvo su pie sobre el acelerador.

El motor se apagó con un áspero, chirriante sonido. Caroline se levantó al lado de él mientras rodaban hasta detenerse. "¿Qué está sucediendo?"

"Alguno de esos disparos acertó el radiador. El motor se apagó. Vamos, fuera de la camioneta."

Ella obedeció, abriendo la puerta corrediza del costado y tambaleandose fuera en la fresca noche del desierto. "Por aquí, " ordenó Joe, y ella caminó dolorosamente alrededor de la camioneta.

"¿Ahora qué?"

"Ahora caminamos. Espero que tengas puesto buenos zapatos."

Ella se encogió de hombros. Tenia puestos mocasines, no tan buenos como unas botas, pero mejores que sandalias. No se había vestido con una odisea como esta en mente, pero ¿qué importaba? Tenía que caminar, incluso si hubiera estado descalza.

"¿En qué dirección?"

"De regreso por donde vinimos."

"_Él _está allí atrás."

"Si, pero nosotros no sabemos dónde estamos, o cuán lejos estamos de incluso una estación de servicio yendo en la dirección a la que nos dirigíamos. Al menos sabemos que si volvemos por el camino de donde veníamos, estamos yendo por lo menos aproximadamente hacia la base."

Lógico. Pero... "Si vamos a volver por el camino que vinimos, ¿por qué condujiste en esa dirección desde el principio?"

"Porque entonces él _sabría _en qué dirección estamos yendo," explicó él. "Encontrará la camioneta, pero no sabrá si continuamos hacia adelante o volvimos hacia atrás."

"Pero obviamente vamos a tener que pasarlo en algún punto."

"Muy posible, pero no una absoluta certeza. Puede decidir escapar en lugar de tratar de atraparnos. Puesto que no lo sabemos, tenemos que asumir que está detrás de nosotros."

Ella caminó silenciosamente a su lado mientras él se internaba en el desierto. No se atrevían a arriesgarse caminando sobre la carretera, lo que significaba que tenían que hacerlo paralelamente a la misma, suficientemente lejos de la orilla que no pudieran ser fácilmente divisados pero lo suficientemente cerca que no perdieran de vista el pavimento. Le dolía en tantos lugares que no parecía valer el esfuerzo de preocuparse por ninguno de ellos. Tenían que caminar, así que caminaba. Era tan simple como eso.

"¿Tienes un reloj?" preguntó ella. "¿Qué hora es? No ha amanecido aún, así que no pueden habernos llevado lejos."

Joe ladeo su muñeca para leer el dial luminoso. "Son las cuatro y media, asi que amanecerá pronto. Si simplemente nos arrojaron en la camionetas y se fueron inmediatamente, antes de que los guardias pudieran cerrar la base, estamos hablando como mínimo de una hora conduciendo. Podemos estar en cualquier lugar desde treinta a sesenta millas de la base."

Caminar sesenta millas era un pensamiento desalentador, pero ni de cerca tan desalentador como enfrentar a aquel hombre otra vez. "Hay otros, " dijo ella en voz alta. "Quizás cerca. Pueden habernos estado llevando para volver con ellos. Amanecerá pronto, pero no podemos atrevemos a tratar de hacerle señales a nadie, porque no sabemos quiénes son los otros o como lucen."

"Lo tienes," dijo severamente.

"Entonces tenemos que caminar cada metro de esas dichosas sesenta millas."

"A menos que veamos un escuadrón de soldados. Por lo menos cuando salga el sol tendré alguna idea de dónde estamos."

Demasiado lejos de todo para agradarle. Ella dejó de hablar, en parte porque el sonido se propagaba demasiado lejos en el desierto y no quería alertar a alguien de su presencia, pero principalmente porque le estaba tomando todo su esfuerzo simplemente caminar. Había estado despierta toda la noche –excepto cuando había estado inconsciente, pero estaba bastante segura que eso no calificaba como descanso– y estaba exhausta. Su cabeza latía. Suponía que a Joe le dolía la cabeza, también, pero él había sido golpeado solo una vez. Primero ella había caído de la ventana, luego había sido golpeada en la cabeza, probablemente con la pistola, luego con el puño de aquel tipo, y finalmente se había golpeado la cabeza contra un lado de la camioneta cuando Joe la había empujado. La maravilla era que a le quedara algun sentido en absoluto. Le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo, y una buena cantidad de los cardenales que la adornaban habían llegado de las manos de Joe. Se alegraba de haberle regresado la patada y solo deseaba haber seguido adelante y haberlo mordido tambien. Esperaba que tuviera el abuelo de todos los dolores de cabeza.

Dos veces se volvía cuando un ruido lo alertaba. Ella nunca veía nada, pero él tenía una vista superior, asi que le dejaba hacer el trabajo mientras ella aprovechaba la oportunidad de descansar. Cuando él decidía que era seguro continuar la instaba con una implacable mano debajo de su codo, y ella caminaba un poco más.

El amanecer empezó a teñir el cielo de nacarado a su izquierda, dándoles la información básica de que habían estado dirigiendose hacia el norte en el desierto y ahora se estaban encaminando al sur, de regreso hacia la base. Ella supuso que era una buena noticia, en caso de que tuvieran que perder contancto con la carretera.

"No podemos ir más lejos, " murmuró Joe en su oido. "Cualquiera que pase podrá vernos desde el camino, y hará demasiado calor para caminar, de todos modos. Necesitamos encontrar refugio para pasar el día."

A ella no le gustó como sonaba eso. Era más seguro permanecer ocultos durante el día, caminando solo de noche, pero ciertamente iba a llevarles un largo tiempo llegar a la base. Si no hubiera estado tan cansada podría haber discutido, pero estaba empezando a sentirse incapaz de dar otro paso, y repentinamente se dio cuenta precisamente cuánto los eventos de la noche la habían hecho olvidarse de sus penas. Simplemente tenía que descansar.

Él se desvió en gran medida del camino, profundamente en el desierto. La luz lentamente cambió a gris, dejándoles ver detalles pero aún no colores. Un enorme afloramiento rocoso amenazaba en la distancia, y ella lo miró con desaliento. Aquello era casi seguro adonde él estaba yendo, y no estaba segura de poder hacerlo. Apretó sus dientes para evitar protestar. O lo hacía o tomaba una siesta bajo el sol, que pronto estaría ardiendo. También estaba sedienta, pero no tenían agua, asi que no tenía sentido sacarlo a colación. Él tenía que estar sediento, también.

Cuando finalmente alcanzaron las rocas ella se reclinó agradecidamente contra un enorme canto rodado. "¿Ahora qué?" jadeó.

"Quédate aquí."

Él ya se había ido, desaparecido entre las rocas. Ella masculló, "Seguro," y se deslizó al suelo. Sus sienes estaban palpitando. Cerró sus ojos y reclinó la cabeza contra la piedra detrás de ella.

Sentía que recién había cerrado los ojos cuando él estaba diciendo. "Vamos," mientras implacablemente la arrastraba sobre sus pies. Tiró de ella más alto en las rocas y las sombras la envolvieron. Hasta entonces, no se había dado cuenta cuán rápido el desierto se había calentado. Había encontrado un nicho en la roca lo bastante profundo para proporcionar protección para ambos, y la depositó en el primitivo refugio.

"Ya he comprobado si había serpientes, " dijo mientras ponía una vara en su mano. "Pero si alguna aparece, aléjalas con esto. Voy a borrar nuestras huellas y a encontrar algo para beber."

Automáticamente ella cerró sus dedos alrededor de la vara. Sabía que debería estar inquieta ante el pensamiento de serpientes, por no decir alerta, pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en ese momento, como dormir. Se volvió sobre su costado derecho, porque le dolía menos, e inmediatamente dormitó.

Joe la miró, los músculos de su mandíbula tensos. El lado izquierdo de su rostro estaba contusionado y raspado, y también su brazo izquierdo. Podía claramente ver un bulto en su sien. Estaba blanca como la tiza de agotamiento y dolor, sus ropas sucias y luciendo unos pocos pequeños desgarros. El contraste entre su normalmente prístina apariencia y ahora, cuando yacía desaliñada a sus pies, durmiendo en la tierra, absolutamente lo enfurecía. Cal Gilchrist estaba probablemente muerto, pero él quería al otro hombre muerto, también, por lo que le habían hecho pasar a ella. Él mismo no había hecho un trabajo muy espectacular para mantenerla a salvo, y se incluía a sí mismo en su furia.

Parecía tan pequeña y desvalida, asi curvada sobre un costado, a pesar de que él sabía que no estaba exactamente desvalida. Recordó su furioso forcejeo para liberar su boca de la mordaza y así poder gritar sus sospechas a Gilchrist; había causado la pelea entre los dos hombres, por consiguiente proyectando su propia escapatoria. Dependía de él ahora asegurarse de que nada más le sucediera.

Su propia fatiga lo empujaba cuando desanduvo el camino por bastante distancia, luego hizo desaparecer toda señal de su paso en su regreso al afloramiento rocoso. Ignoró el cansancio de sus músculos. Necesitaban agua; no desesperadamente, no aún, pero estarían más fuertes si tenían líquidos adecuados. Antes de dejar que ella se deshidratara se arriesgaría a hacerle señas a un automóvil, pero no había llegado a eso aún, y no quería tomar riesgos innecesarios. Con ojo experto notó la raquítica vegetación salpicando el suelo del desierto, estudiando el patrón de crecimiento y seleccionando las plantas que parecían un poco más jugosas que otras que crecían cerca e indicaban más humedad subterránea. Estarían bien.

Trepó de regreso al nicho en las rocas. Caroline no se había movido; estaba respirando con el lento, pesado ritmo del sueño profundo. De repente pareció como una vida desde que la había sostenido, sentido acurrucada confiadamente en sus brazos, y un momento mas era demasiado tiempo. Se colocó a su lado y la movió con cuidado en sus brazos, acunándo su cabeza sobre su hombro. Ella suspiró, su suave aliento rozando su piel.

Maldita fuera, ¿por qué no lo había llamado, dicho sus sospechas sobre Gilchrist? Había sido obvio que no estaba sorprendida de encontrar al hombre en el área de trabajo, que había de hecho ido allí específicamente para encontrarlo. Se había movido directamente al peligro en lugar de descolgar el teléfono y llamarlo, o incluso a Hodge. Todo esto podría haber sido evitado si ella simplemente lo hubiera llamado en lugar de tratar de hacer las cosas por sí misma.

Eso sería lo primero que pondría en claro entre ellos cuando ella despertara. ¿Por qué diablos no había confiado en él? Si tenía que atarla a la cama cada vez que estaba fuera de su vista para evitar que se precipitara temerariamente en situaciones peligrosas, lo haría. Recordó el negro terror que había sentido, viéndola lanzarse a la oficina para confrontar al saboteador, y quería sacudirla hasta que sus dientes castañaran.

En cambio la sostuvo más estrechamente, retirando su pálido cabello de su rostro. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo contra el suyo, y justo ahora eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Se durmió tan fácilmente como lo había hecho ella, simplemente cerrando sus ojos y dejando que la fatiga barriera sobre él como la marea.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 14

Fue casi desilusionante. El peligro la noche anterior había sido muy real, pero no había pasado mucho desde el crepúsculo cuando cambiaron de dirección para volver cerca del camino y un auto venía por él, conduciendo muy despacio, con un luminoso reflector apuntando a un lado. Caroline se quedó sin aliento y comenzó a hecharse a tierra, pero Joe la mantuvo de pie con un firme apretón sobre su brazo. Sus ojos de águila habían detectado algo que ella no podía ver en la oscuridad: la fila de luces en la parte superior del auto. Literalmente arrastrándola a su estela, él avanzó hacia el camino.

El auto se detuvo. Los reflectores vacilaron, luego se colocaron sobre él. "Soy el Coronel Joe Black, fuera de Nellis," dijo él. Su profunda voz cargaba la inconfundible nota de autoridad. "Necesito volver a la base tan pronto como sea posible."

El policía del estado apagó los reflectores y bajó del auto, "Hemos estado buscándolo, señor," dijo en un tono respetuoso. Personal militar o no, había algo acerca de Joe Black que producía aquella respuesta. "¿Está usted bien, herido de alguna forma? Una camioneta fue encontrada... "

"Sabemos sobre la camioneta. Estabamos en ella, " dijo Joe secamente.

"Recibimos órdenes del alcaide de dar toda la asistencia necesaria al ejército para encontralo. Una búsqueda a nivel estatal fue empezada esta mañana."

Joe puso su brazo alrededor de Caroline y la condujo hasta el asiento trasero; luego dio la vuelta y tomó asiento en la parte delantera. Caroline se encontró a si misma mirando la parte de atrás de su cabeza a través de una malla metálica.

"Hey, " dijo indignadamente.

Joe miró hacia atrás y empezó a reir. "Al fin, " dijo él, "he encontrado una manera de controlarte."

"Los sensores de la alarma se desbocaron," dijo el Capitán Hodge. "Una vez cuando la Srta. Evans entró al área de trabajo después de ya haber sido registrada entrando, y otra vez cuando usted entró sin su identificación, Coronel. El primer guardia estuvo allí en dos minutos, pero el edificio estaba vacío. Ellos deben haberlos arrastrado a ambos afuera inmediatamente y luego entrado en pánico. Los cargaron en la camioneta del Sr. Gilchrist y huyeron."

"Las habitaciones de la Srta. Evans fueron revisadas y se descubrió que estaba desaparecida. Asombroso. No sabía que alguien podía salir por una ventana tan pequeña, " dijo él, mirándola.

"No soy muy gruesa, " replicó ella serenamente.

Él se aclaró la garganta ante la mirada en sus ojos. "Traté de notificárselo, Coronel, y descubrí que usted estaba desaparecido, también, a pesar de que no había registro de usted dejando la base. Ni de que la Srta. Evans había intentado irse. Había un registro, sin embargo, del Sr. Gilchrist yéndose inmediatamente después de que la alarma había sonado."

"El otro tipo debe haber estado escondido atrás con nosotros, " dijo Joe.

"¿Quién era?" preguntó ella. "Parecía familiar, pero al mismo tiempo no lo conocía."

Hodge miró a su siempre presente portapapeles. "Su nombre era Carl Mabry. Probablemente lo había visto en la sala de control. Era un civil que trabajaba con el radar."

"¿Cómo se involucró Gilchrist con él?" preguntó Joe. "Y hay otros. ¿Ha descubierto algo sobre ellos?"

Estaban sentados en su oficina. Tanto él como Caroline habían sido revisados por los médicos y declarados básicamente en buen estado. En algún momento, la ropa de Caroline había desaparecido y las bienintencionadas enfermeras habían tratado de embutirla dentro de una de los demasiado reveladoras, sin espalda, amorfas túnicas que eran comunes en todo hospital. El sentido del estilo de Caroline había sido ultrajado, pero el verde quirúrgico la había atraído. Estaba vistiendo un conjunto ahora y de alguna forma lucía elegante con él.

"Evidentemente, Gilchrist fue reclutado después de que empezó a trabajar aquí, " dijo Hodge. "Mabry pertenecía a un grupo fanático que se oponía a que se hagan gastos en defensa. Usted conoce el tipo. Quieren el dinero para propósitos humanitarios, incluso si tienen que matar para obtenerlo."

"¿Entonces exactamente cómo, " preguntó Caroline en un tono temible, "obtuvo autorización de seguridad?."

Hodge respingó. "Yo... eh, aún estamos verificando eso. Pero él no tenía autorización dentro del edificio del equipo láser."

"¿Entonces como entró sin disparar las alarmas? " preguntó Joe impacientemente.

Caroline bufó. "El programa tiene una debilidad principal. La alarma se dispara por un cuerpo entrando o saliendo sin una identificación... pero no por una identificación entrando o saliendo sin un cuerpo."

El cabello de Hodge era demasiado corto para que lo jalara, asi que corrió ambas manos sobre su cabeza de corte militar. "¿Qué?" casi chilló.

"Bueno, es obvio. Yo desde luego no entré al edificio con Cal cuando se suponía que él estaba buscando mi identificación, pero la computadora dijo que lo hice, lo que significa que él debe haber tenido mi identificación con él y exhibido para que los sensores la recogieran, de ese modo destruyendo cualquier registro de que había entrado al edificio solo y desacreditando mi historia de haber perdido mi identificación. No había nada que Cal no conociera sobre computadoras. Probablemente se lo imaginó no mucho después de haber empezado a trabajar en la base, probándolo balanceando la identificación a través de la entrada con una cuerda, o algo por el estilo. Si hubiera sido atrapado, no estaba haciendo nada por lo que sería arrestado, simplemente jugando con las computadoras como cualquier hacker haría. Evidentemente él recogió mi identificación cuando la perdí, pero se fue al mismo tiempo que yo aquel día para que los sensores no se dispararan. La llevó fuera de la base e hizo un duplicado, después me devolvió la original a mi la mañana siguiente para que no hubiera ningún informe sobre la pérdida. La noche que los atrapamos... " Hizo una pausa, pareciendo confundida. "¿Cuándo fue? ¿Apenas la noche pasada?"

"Parece más tiempo, ¿verdad?" comentó Joe, sonriéndole.

"De todas formas, él habría entrado con la identificación duplicada, luego se la habría lanzado a través de la entrada a Mabry, quién también la habría usado para entrar. Si usted verifica los registros, probablemente encontrará ingreso, salida, luego reingreso con solo unos pocos segundos entre ellos. _Si_ hubiera estado alerta, Capitán Hodge, se habría asegurado de que mi código de acceso hubiera sido inmediatamente borrado de la computadora en lugar de esperar hasta la mañana, pensando que me tenía en un lugar seguro bajo vigilancia."

Hodge estaba carmesí de turbación. "Sí, señora," dijo entre dientes.

"Del mismo modo, en lugar de asumir que tenía el problema contenido, todo el equipo láser debería haber sido restringido a la base hasta que estuviera seguro."

"Sí, señora."

"El programa del sensor necesita ser reescrito. Es humillante pensar en un sofisticado sistema de seguridad siendo pasado por encima por dos personas arrojando identificaciones a través de la entrada como chicos jugando a la atrapada."

"Sí, señora."

Joe se había cubierto la boca con las manos para esconder su sonrisa, pero sus ojos azul cristal relucían. Pobre Hodge, una persona _según las reglas _ como era, no era un buen contrincante para Caroline ante su mayor altivez, y su pequeño erizo estaba definitivamente abusando de ello. Decidió intervenir antes que el capitán fuera reducido a una sensación de total incompetencia. "Usó el tiempo pasado cuando habló de Mabry. ¿Está muerto?"

"Suicidio. Gilchrist, por cierto, lo estaba haciendo por el dinero, no por alguna razón ideológica, pero Mabry creía firmemente que el programa Night Wing debía ser desechado. Intentaban causar tantos problemas con las pruebas que los fondos no fuera concedido. Buen plan, considerando el clima económico y político. La presión es alta en Washington para gastar dinero solo en cosas que _funcionen_. Hemos ligado a Mabry a un grupo llamado Ayuden a los Americanos Primero. No se si podremos implicar a alguno de ellos sin su testimonio, pero deberíamos ser capaces de conseguir un rastro de documentación que los ligue a esto. Sabemos que estaban dispuestos a matarlos a ambos para completar su sabotaje de los lasers, por lo que no estamos hablando sobre inocentes bienhechores aquí."

"Los quiero acorralados, Hodge," dijo Joe suavemente.

"Sí, señor. El FBI está trabajando en eso."

Caroline bostezó. A pesar de haber dormido todo el día, estaba cansada; habían sido unas veinticuatro horas plenas de acontecimientos. Joe se reclinó hacia atrás en su silla y entrelazó sus manos detrás de su cabeza, mirándola. Le daba una profunda sensación de contento mirarla.

"Es el primero en saber, Hodge, " dijo él perezosamente. "La Srta. Evans y yo vamos a casarnos."

Para su diversión, una mirada de incredulidad cruzó el rostro del capitán. Hodge miró a Caroline de la forma en que habría mirado a un animal salvaje que hubiera repentinamente quedado suelto, como si no supiera si correr o quedarse inmóvil. Ella le devolvió la mirada con una especie de admonitoria indiferencia.

"Eh... buena suerte, Coronel," dejó escapar Hodge. "Es decir... felicitaciones."

"Gracias. Y probablemente necesitaré la suerte."

Dos semanas más tarde Caroline giró en los poderosos brazos de su esposo al ritmo de un vals. La sociedad de Washington centelleaba a su alrededor. El enorme salón de baile estaba resplandeciente con sedas y satenes, joyas tanto de fantasía como reales, inteligente charla y serias transacciones. Entremezclado con el formal negro, gris y azul medianoche de los esmóquines de los civiles estaban los espléndidos uniformes de los varias ramas del ejército. Joe lucía magnífico en el suyo. Caroline vió más de un par de ojos femeninos siguiéndolo allí donde iba, y se había visto obligada a ehcar miradas furiosas a varias de las dueñas de aquellos ojos para que se rindieran.

"Deberíamos haber esperado," dijo ella.

"¿Para qué?" Su brazo se tensó alrededor de ella cuando la hizo girar alrededor.

"Para casarnos."

"Por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué?"

"Por tu familia."

Él rio con fuerza. "Papá entendió. Cuando él decidió casarse con Ren, lo tenía hecho a los dos días. A mi me tomó tres."

"El General Ramey parece complacido," comentó ella.

"Lo está. A la Fuerza Aérea le gusta que sus oficiales esten casados. Nos hace más estables."

"Seguro, " replicó ella dubitativamente. "Si ir a Mach 3 es considerado estable."

Los fondos para el Night Wing habían sido concedidos por un ancho margen en el Congreso el día anterior. Joe había tenido que testifiar ante el comité, requiriendo su presencia en Washington, y se había negado categóricamente a separarse de su esposa, por lo que la presencia de Caroline había sido también requerida.

La investigación federal sobre Ayuden a los Americanos Primero estaba en marcha, así como la fase final de prueba del proyecto Night Wing, pero la aeronave y los sistemas láser estaban ambos funcionando perfectamente. El daño que Cal había hecho al programa de computadora había sido rectificado. Y Caroline estaba lentamente comenzando a comprender lo que significaba para su vida estar casada con un oficial militar de carrera. Cuando la prueba final fuera completada él tomaría el mando como teniente coronel de la Primera Unidad de Táctica de Combate Aéreo en Langley AFB en Virginia. Ella había aprendido un montó sobre el ejército en los diez días que habían estado casados y sabía que Joe se presentaría para su primera estrella después de esa colocación. Tenía treinta y cinco años y probablemente sería general antes de cumplir los treinta y siete. Nunca lo admitiría ante él, porque sentía que necesitaba alguien que no saltara cada vez emitiera un orden, pero a veces se sentía un poco atemorizada de sus habilidades.

Él tiró de ella más cerca, y el movimiento del vals atrajo la parte inferior de su cuerpo en firme contacto con el suyo. Su mirada subió rápidamente para encontrarse con la de él, y vió su exitación reflejada en las relucientes profundidades azules de sus ojos.

"Me gustas de blanco," murmuró él.

"Eso es bueno. Lo uso un montón." Ella lo estaba usando ahora. Su traje de noche era puro, níveo blanco.

"Luces mejor sobre sábanas blancas que cualquiera que conozca."

"Mmm. Voy a tomar lecciones de vuelo, así que quizás necesite tener varios trajes de vuelo hechos en blanco."

Increíblemente, ella sintió su hombro tensarse bajo su mano. "¿Lecciones de vuelo? ¿Por qué? Si quieres volar, yo te enseñaré."

Ella le dirigió una serena sonrisa. "No. Te convertiría en una ruina temblorosa si tratas de enseñarme a volar, y yo estaría preparada para matarte. Pero necesito saber, asi que aprenderé algo de cómo es para ti allí arriba." Se imaginaba que esa era la mejor manera de sobreponerse al miedo que sentía cada vez que él subía. Antes de arriesgarse a recortar sus alas, lo que no era su intención, ella aumentaría sus propias alas.

Él aún parecía inquieto. "Caroline... "

"Joe," replicó ella firmemente, "Soy buena en todo lo que decido hacer. Física, computadoras, sexo. Seré buena volando, también. Y teniendo bebés."

Él se paró en seco en medio de la pista. "¡Caroline!"

Ella alzó las cejas, ignorando la las sonrientes miradas dirigidas hacia ellos. "¿Qué?"

"¿Estás embarazada?"

"Es posible," dijo ella tranquilamente. "El momento no era el correcto durante nuestro fin de semana en Las Vegas, ¿pero qué hay desde entonces? Dime una vez cuando hayas usado protección. Si no lo estoy ahora, hay buenas probabilidades de que lo esté antes de fin de año."

Él parecía no poder respirar. Diablos, probablemente estaba embarazada. Como había dicho, era muy buena en todo lo que decidía hacer, y también lo era él.

"Será interesante, " dijo ella, "descubrir si marcas niñas o niños."

Una lenta sonrisa ablandó su dura, hermosa boca. "Mientras te marque a ti, estoy feliz."

"Oh, sí me marcas, Coronel Black. Muy bien por cierto. ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a Wyoming?"

Él se adaptó a su rápido cambio de tema sin una pausa y reanudó la danza. "El mes próximo. Solo tendré una semana, pero volveremos para Navidad."

"Bien. He hablado con Boling-Wahl, y tratarán de mantenerme asignada a proyectos en las inmediaciones, a pesar de que, por supuesto, no estaré trabajando en ningún proyecto para la Fuerza Aérea. Puedo estar trabajando en Baltimore mientras tú estás en Langley, pero el intercambio no es malo."

"No está más, " dijo él dubitativamente, "pero realmente no me gusta la idea de que tengas que combatir ese tráfico."

Ella retrocedió un poco y sus cejas se alzaron lentamente. "¿Yo?" preguntó ella después de una sutil pausa.

Él ahogó una carcajada. "Tengo que estar más cerca de la base que eso, " explicó, manteniendo su voz ecuánime con esfuerzo.

"Oh." Ella consideró la situación durante un momento, luego dijo, "Está bien, lo haré esta vez. Pero me la debes, un gran favor, porque yo creo en estar cómoda, y luchar contra el tráfico viola esa creeencia. Te dejaré saber cuando piense en alguna forma en que puedas congraciarte conmigo."

Él tiró de ella para acercarla más, aún luchando contra la risa mientras saboreaba el tacto de ella en sus brazos. "Ren te va a adorar, " dijo en voz baja.

Ren la adoró.

Las dos mujeres se hicieron inmediatamente amigas, detectando una básica afinidad en cada una. Caroline se enamoró, no solo de su familia sino también de Ruth, Wyoming, y el próspero rancho de caballos en la cima de la Montaña Black. El lugar era hermoso, y la casa del rancho era uno de los lugares más alegres en los que ella había estado en su vida.

Ren Black era una pequeña, delicadamente formada mujer con suaves ojos azulgrises, pálido cabello castaño y la más exquisita complexión del mundo. A primera vista la impresión de Caroline fue que era más bien simple, pero para el final del día su mirada se había acostumbrado a la resplandeciente pureza de las facciones de Ren y pensó que su suegra era increíblemente hermosa. Sin duda Jacob Black pensaba que su esposa era hermosa, si el obvio amor y lujuria en sus negros ojos cada vez que la miraba significaban algo.

Nunca había visto dos hombres tan parecidos como Joe y su padre, la única diferencia real era que los ojos de Jacob eran tan negros como la noche mientras que los de Joe eran de aquel brillante azul diamante. Y mirando a Jacob, podía fácilmente entender por qué Joe había pensado que su padre mataría al hombre que había abusado de él, si lo hubiera sabido. Jacob Black protegía a los suyos. Como su hijo, él era un guerrero puro.

Ren era sobrepasada en altura por sus hijos, incluso por Zane de trece años, el más impetuoso. Michael estaba fuera en la universidad; sería Navidad antes de que ella pudiera conocerlo. Pero Joshua, a los dieciseis, era casi tan grande como Jacob y Joe. Josh era tan luminoso y despreocupado como Zane era oscuro y tranquilo, con su mirada vigilante. La misma peligrosa intensidad que ardía en ambos, Joe y Jacob, era evidente en el muchacho.

Luego estaba Maris. A los once, era pequeña para su edad, con la pequeña constitución de Ren y una exquisitamente traslúcida complexión. Su cabello era pálido, sus ojos tan negros como los de Jacob. Era la sombra de su padre, sus pequeñas manos domando y confortando los díscolos caballos de la misma forma en las manos de Jacob lo hacían.

Por primera vez Caroline vió a Joe con caballos, y otro elemento de su carácter cayó en su lugar. Era infinitamente paciente con ellos y los montaba como si hubiera nacido en la silla de montar, lo que casi había hecho.

Estaba parada ante la ventana de la cocina mirandolos a él, Jacob y Maris en el corral con una alta yegua negra que era actualmente la favorita de Maris. Ren vino a pararse a su lado, sabiendo instintivamente a quién estaba mirando Caroline. "Es maravilloso, ¿verdad?" Ren suspiró. "Lo amé en el momento en que lo ví, cuando tenía dieciseis. No hay muchos hombres en el mundo como Joe. Ya era un hombre incluso entonces, y lo digo en el más puro sentido de la palabra. Por supuesto, no puedo ser imparcial, pero tu tampoco, ¿verdad?"

"Solo mirarlo me produce estremecimientos," admitió Caroline ensoñadoramente, luego se atrapó a si misma con una carcajada. "Pero no se lo digas a él. A veces puede ser demasiado el Coronel. Trato de no dejar que sea _demasiado _autoritario."

"Oh, él lo sabe. El asunto es, que tú le produces estremecimientos, también. Mantiene las cosas agradables y equilibradas. Yo debería saberlo. Su padre ha estado produciéndome estremecimientos durante casi veinte años ahora. ¿Crees que es hereditario?"

"Probablemente lo sea. Mira a Joshua y Zane."

"Lo se," Ren suspiró. "Siento lástima por todas las muchachas de la escuela. Y todas aquellas pobres muchachas en la universidad con Michael no habiendo tenido tiempo para acostumbrarse a él, de la forma en que las muchachas que crecieron con él lo hicieron. No que les hiciese mucho bien."

"Maris logra un equilibrio con los muchachos."

A través de la ventana ella miró a Joe saltar ágilmente la cerca y dirigirse hacia la casa. Jacob despeinó el cabello de Maris y siguió a su hijo, mientras Maris se quedaba con la yegua.

Ambos hombres entraron a la casa, sus altas figuras de anchos hombros repentinamente hicieron que la cocina pareciera demasiado pequeña. Trajeron consigo la terrenal esencia de la intemperie, caballo y heno y límpido aire fresco mezclado con su propio sudor masculino.

"Ustedes dos lucen culpables, " notó Joe. "¿Sobre qué han estado hablando?"

"Genética," respondió Caroline.

Sus cejas se alzaron de aquella característica forma. Ella se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, no puedo evitarlo. Probablemente voy a estar muy interesada en genética durante los próximos ocho meses y medio. ¿Quieres apostar si es un niño o una niña?"

"Oh, es un niño," dijo Ren, todo su rostro encendido de deleite. Las rodillas de Joe se habían debilitado y Jacob se estaba riendo de su hijo mientras le alcanzaba una silla. "Joe es un Black, a duras penas encontrarás un espermatozoide femenino. Los Blacks tiene que trabajar realmente duro para tener hijas. Por eso es que las aprecian tanto."


	16. Chapter 16

EPÍLOGO

Ren tenía toda la razón. John Black, ocho libras y dos onzas, hizo su debut justo a tiempo. Su herencia fue inmediatamente apreciable en su grueso cabello negro, ojos azules y rectas cejas negras de su padre. Después de su nacimiento Caroline durmió, y Joe dormitó en la silla junto a su cama, con su hijo yacíendo sobre su pecho y haciendo chillones soniditos gruñentes. Caroline se despertó, sus soñolientos ojos se moviendo por la habitación hasta que su mirada se encendió sobre el par a su lado. Ella se extendió, primero tocando la mano de su esposo y luego la pequeña manito que yacía curvada sobre su pecho.

Los ojos de Joe se abrieron. "Hola," dijo suavemente.

"Hola." Lucía maravilloso, pensó ella. Un poco sucio y arrugado. Aún estaba en uniforme, habiendo sido convocado directamente desde la base. Todas las enfermeras estaban probablemente desmayándose a sus pies. Ella agarró su corbata y tiró de él más cerca. "Dame un beso."

Él lo hizo, su boca demorándose hambrientamente sobre la suya. "En unas pocas semanas te daré mucho más."

"Mmm. No puedo esperar." Él le hizo unas lascivas promesas que hicieron que su corazon martillara, y ella se rió mientras tomaba al durmiente bebé de sus brazos. "No deberías hablar así en frente de él. Es demasiado joven."

"No es nada nuevo para él, mi amor. Ha estado bien al corriente de mi desde el mismo comienzo."

Ella bajó la mirada al pequeñito, serio rostro, y esta vez su corazón se hinchó, floreciendo hasta que casi llenó su pecho. Era increíble. Esta magnífica criaturita era increíble. Sus padres, habiendo decidido permanecer en Grecia por un par de años, estaban en camino, pero el vuelo era tan largo y los transbordos tan horribles que pasarían otras diez horas antes de que llegaran. Los otros abuelos de John, sin embargo, se las habían arreglado para llegar allí antes de que hubiera nacido, y él ya había estado en sus brazos.

"¿Dónde están Jacob y Ren?" preguntó soñolientamente.

"En la cafetería. Dijeron que estaban hambrientos, pero creo que querían darnos un tiempo a solas."

"Desearía que hubieran traído a Maris y a los muchachos."

"Están dando exámenes finales en la escuela. Lo verán pronto."

Ella bajó la mirada al bebé, trazando la blanda mejilla con la yema de su dedo. Para su sorpresa, él abrutamente volvió su cabeza hacia el toque, la pequeña boquita abriéndose mientras lo buscaba.

Joe rió y dijo, "Eso no es, hijo. Tienes que reajustar tu sistema de objetivo un poco."

El bebé había empezado a irritarse. Caroline abrió su túnica y delicadamente guió la ávida boquita a su pecho. El se sujetó con fuerza a este con una especie de gruñido.

"Es un típico Black," murmuró ella. "Lo que significa que no es para nada típico."

Levantó la mirada y encontró los ojos de Joe, birllantes y llenos con más deseo y amor del que nunca hubiera pensado ver en su vida. No, no había nada típico acerca de este hombre. Él estaba en un rápido sendero a las estrellas, y la estaba llevando con él.


End file.
